You’ll Accompany Me
by Meganfitz
Summary: When Claire and Aaron get sick, Charlie must find help from the Others. But nothing one this island comes without a cost, Charlie must work off his debt to the Others as well as rebuild his relationship with Claire. COMPLETE YAY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own them, I don't have money, JJ can't sue me. It's all in good fun..

Author's note: This is my first "Lost" fic. There's an OC and let me know if she ends up being a Mary Sue. It could end up being several chapters with a blend of Drama and comedy. A Dramedy if you will. Please give it a chance. The song Charlie is singing is, "You'll Accompany Me" By Bob Seger. You might need to suspend reality with this fic a little. BTW I didn't read the spoilers and I came up with the idea three weeks ago, **BUT** there is some similarities between this and next week's episode. Feedback is always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Love's a Losing Game.

Once again he was alone. Nothing about this situation should have surprised him. He was constantly being disappointed by the people he cared about, and those who didn't disappoint him found a way to disappoint them. His life was about to take a nasty turn, he could see it coming. He had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. He was heading down a dark road which would be nearly impossible to turn back from. He cursed to himself at how cliché he had become. He was a washed-up, former drug addict and everyone hated him. He laughed as he recalled thinking that being on this island was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Once, he had honestly believed it. He had found someone he cared about and was forming the family he so desperately wanted.

Much faster than he expected, it fell apart. He wanted to blame Mr. Echo, Locke or even Sawyer, but the truth was it was his fault. He screwed it up. His chest clenched. While no one knew his latest sin, it would only be a matter of time.

Everyone hated him. Even Hurley had been avoiding him and that stung.

He sighed deeply and strummed his guitar, barely aware of his surroundings. The shore and the other "lostaways" were a good two miles away, south. He was laying on a bolder which had the potential to jam into his spinal cord if he moved the wrong way. He wasn't comfortable and that's the way he wanted it. He was a bad person and didn't deserve comfort.

He moaned, "Even my self-loathing is pathetic." His fingers instinctively worked the guitar strings. He was switching between a never released Driveshaft song and "In my Life" by the Beatles. A twig snapped. Charlie sprung up. His eyes skimmed the surrounding area, but found nothing to focus on.

Suddenly, he became acutely aware of his situation. He was two miles away from his "friends" on an island covered in super intelligent boars, polar bears, black swirling monsters of doom and well "others". Instantly the thought that came into his mind was, "I'm going to die here and no one will find my body."

The leaves rustled. He looked around for a weapon. Ok, he had his guitar but he would rather die than break that. He held his breath. The brush stopped moving.

Was it gone? Was it simply toying with him? What is it?

Each second lasted an eternity.

He sighed in relief thinking that whatever it was, it was gone. He settled back down on his boulder.

"Hi." A voice rang out.

Charlie sprung back up and his scream echoed back to him. He sounded like a little girl. He blinked a few times in order to understand what he was seeing. A woman, maybe a year or two younger than him, stood beside the rock. "Don't kill me!" He screamed.

She pushed her long, straight, red hair out of her face and cocked one eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

Charlie's voice cracked, "I don't know. Are you going to eat my soul?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, getting frustrated, "Not today, Rock Boy." She looked up into the trees, "I'm just here to get what's mine." She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Murray, you get your ass down here right now!"

Charlie stared up at the tree. At first glace he saw nothing, but after further inspection, a young boy's silhouette emerged from the foliage. The young boy called back, "NO!"

The girl screamed, "Get down here now! If I have to come up there, I'll throw you down, kill you and you'll have to explain to your dad why you died!"

Now Charlie cocked his eyebrow with a confused and slightly arrogant smile, "Um, how is he supposed to tell his dad…?"

The girl glowered at the young Brit, "Shut up." "GET. DOWN. HERE. NOW!" she bellowed

"You know you catch more flies with honey." Charlie offered.

"TRAVIS! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I"LL COVER YOU WITH HONEY AND LET FLIES EAT YOU ALIVE!"

The little boys' eyes grew wide and he started to shimmy down the tree. The girl smiled at Charlie, "Thanks for the help."

Charlie shrugged, "Um, no problem."

"You're one of the survivors of the plane crash, right?" The young woman surmised.

"Yeah, I'm Charlie." He was slightly amazed by how comfortable he was around her. His other encounters with island natives didn't end well.

"Beth. Hey, could you not tell anyone about this. I'm not breaking any rules per se, but still, you know." She shook his hand absentmindedly while watching Murphy make his way down the tree and land in front of her. Her attentions were turned to the boy now, "Come on. Let's get you home."

She grabbed Travis by the hand and started to head toward the woods, "Bye, Charlie." She called back.

"Bye, Beth." He scratched at his head for a few seconds. They disappeared into the darkness of the jungle but their voices lingered in the air.

"I liked his music." said the boy.

"So did I." she agreed and Charlie's stomach flipped.

"Do you think we'll see him again?"

"I don't know, maybe, if he keeps hanging out by that rock." Sure it had been a while since a woman sent him 'signals', but he was pretty sure that was one. She wanted to see him again, or at least that's what he thought.

"Why did he think you were going to eat his soul?"

The last words Charlie heard were, "because he's very silly."

Charlie sat on his rock for a few minutes trying to fully understand what just happened. He was sitting alone in his misery and poof! A woman showed up, screamed at a little boy who had been there the whole time watching him, and left just as fast. She didn't attack him, she didn't yell at him and mostly she didn't seem to hate him in the least. All of this was novel to Charlie. He picked up his guitar and headed back toward the beach in his own little daze.

When he arrived on the beach, he curled into his tent. It seemed so small now. The one he shared with Claire was obviously bigger since three people occupied it. He hated being away from her. It was like his lungs were collapsing on themselves when he thought of her. There would be moments when he would hear Aaron cry: instinct told him to rush to the baby's side, but reason told him to keep away.

His mind had been focused on Claire and Aaron for so long that this interaction in the jungle was a welcomed relief. At the very least, it was a distraction.

Should he tell Jack he met an "other?"

Should he go back tomorrow? Same time? A different time? Some other place maybe?

What would Beth do to him? Beat him? Kill him? Or worst yet, hurt Claire.

Damn, he cursed, he was doing it again, Claire. It was always her. _Focus, Charlie. You had a strange and exotic encounter a little while ago._ He thought, _Stunning women just don't pop out of the trees everyday. But on the other hand weird stuff does happen on this island._ He went back to his endless questions.

He knew he shouldn't go back, but if history told him anything, his judgment always seemed to be lacking.

Would he go back to the rock? Yes, if only to give him something to do tomorrow.

He rested his neck on his arms as he lay back and stared at the roof of his tent. He sighed heavily, "What another fine mess he had gotten himself into." He breathed in deeply.

Good God, what was that smell? Rank, dirty, sweaty, he tugged at his shirt, brought it up to his nose and sniffed. It was him. He grabbed his bag and sniffed the rest of his clothes. Same smell. No wonder she left in such a hurry.

Charlie stuck his head out his tent and saw Jack walking up to him, "Hey Charlie, you've got hatch duty tomorrow night, ok?"

Charlie nodded absentmindedly, and looked at the clothes in his tent, "Jack, are you washing your clothes tonight on duty?"

"Sure, why?"

Charlie brightened, reached back into his tent and pulled out a navy blue shirt and some jeans, "Can you throw this in the wash for me?"

Jack looked down at the clothes sadly, then back up at Charlie, "You know, a clean outfit isn't going to get her back." Charlie was taken back by the comment, but Jack continued, "You lied to her. You tried to steal her baby. Give her some time. Wait a month, then I'll help you any way I can." Jack put his hand on Charlie's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. No matter what, Jack looked out for him. He never judged or alienated regardless of what the other survivors said or did. He wished that Liam had taken as good care of him as Jack did.

"No, it's not that. I stink. I need clean clothes."

Jack's serious expression did not change, "Yes, you do." Both men smirked, "Bad". "You stink badly." Jake grabbed the clothes out of Charlie's hand and headed towards the hatch.

Once again Charlie was left alone, but now he didn't feel as empty.

* * *

Towards the start of the afternoon Charlie changed into his now clean clothes and headed back to the jungle. No one questioned where he was heading off to; for weeks now he had been traveling alone, why should today be any different? 

His rock was in the same place he left it. Of course, it was a three ton boulder, so it shouldn't move around too much. He found himself in the same position he was yesterday, but today he recalled the way Claire turned away from him and looked toward the water. She couldn't even bear to look at him. His fingers strummed an old familiar melody on the guitar. Today was different, today he sang.

_"Some people say that love's a losin' game_

_You start with fire but you lose the flame_

_The ashes smolder but the warmth's soon gone_

_You end up cold and lonely on your own"_

A voice called out, "Aw, sounds like someone got his heart broken."

Charlie sat up and saw Beth standing in front of him; her hair looked lighter then yesterday, a blend of red and blond, rich and regal looking. (Did she wash it for him?)

"You should hear the rest of the song…it's not about a broken heart." Charlie mused.

"You came back."

He nodded, "so did you, or is there another child hiding in the tree?"

She shook her head, "nope," She stood awkwardly before him, shifting her weight from side.

The silence was deafening. Charlie's heart beat was pounding in his ears. There was so much he wanted to ask this woman, so many things to discuss but the words were stuck in his throat. He fought against his vocal cords and finally spoke, "I was in a band, Drive Shaft, maybe you've hear of it?" He instantly regretted it.

Beth blinked at him in confusion, as her brain tried to process the information, "I've been this island for most of my life…"

"So you've never heard of Drive Shaft."

"No."

A small grin crossed Charlie's face, "Oh we were bigger then The Beatles. HUGE."

Beth rolled her eyes, "I've been on an island, but I'm not stupid."

He frowned, "Oh, well, we went to number four in the US and had several hits in Europe before my brother's drug habit screwed everything up."

She nodded, "Well that sounds more realistic."

Charlie slid down form the boulder and kicked it a little, "So, do you come here often?"

Beth tried to suppress her laugher for as long as she could before it bubbled out of her, "Are you hitting on me?"

Charlie's eyes grew wide and humiliation took over, "Um, badly. I presume."

Beth clenched her stomach as her roars echoed in the jungle. Charlie stood still and stared down at the rock. His ears were burning and his cheeks reddened. "Ok, I get it. You're not into me."

She snorted one last time, "Sorry." She tried to regain her composure, "Sorry, I thought you had a wife."

Now it was Charlie's time to snicker, "What?"

Beth put her hand down on the rock to support her weight, "Your wife, or girlfriend, the blonde."

"Claire?" Emotions exploded inside of him whenever he heard her name. It was worse when he spoke it aloud. He painfully admitted, "She's not my wife or girlfriend. In fact, she doesn't even want to speak to me." He kicked the rock again, this time less playful and more angrily.

Beth's laughter stopped instantly, "Oh, I didn't know. It's been a while since I watched you guys."

"You watched us?" An unsettling feeling washed over Charlie.

Beth waved her hands, "No, not like a creepy stalker way, but as entertainment. I'm fascinated with you people."

"The British?" Charlie joked.

She nudged his shoulder a little. "No. But you guys are the most exciting thing to happen to this island in years. Sometimes I would go down to the beach to watch the show. I call it "Survivor," but mostly I focus on that powder keg of pent up emotions between Sawyer, Jack and Kate. I can't wait for that thing to blow. Oh, and Sun speaking English, didn't see that coming." She smiled, trying to comfort the stranger before her.

A small smirk crossed his face, "Yeah, me either."

"So what happened with Claire?"

"She's mad at me for hiding the fact I hid heroin and I tried to kidnap her baby because I thought it needed to be baptized." His voice was flat, as if he had been replaying this in his head for a few hundred times.

"Were you hallucinating at the time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's pretty common here, not the kidnapping part, but the seeing things part."

Bitterness rose in Charlie, "Well, she thinks I'm too dangerous to be anywhere near her or Aaron. She's probably right, I'm evil."

Beth smiled a little, "Charlie, I've lived on this island most of my life, I've seen evil, you're not it. You're just having a bad couple of days." Charlie was about to say thanks, but she interrupted him, "I'm about to make it worse."

Charlie was instantly awake, what was she going to do, hurt him? Kill him?

She sighed deeply and started at her feet, "You guys have been here for nearly three months, normally at four months people start getting sick. You've heard of this, before, right?"

He nodded, "the Crazy French Lady, told Sayid…"

"It starts off as a fever and if it isn't cured during that stage, it will lead to death. It will consume 50 of your population, unless you get help. I know how to cure it, I've survived it myself. When the first person catches the sickness, come find me." She pointed through the jungle, "Over the north peak and in the valley, that's where I'll be. The main guard is Chester and desperately wants to play golf on your course. Tell him you'll trade one day of a tee time if he gets me. We'll need a code. "She clapped her hands, "Isis is coming,' that's what it will be."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds cool." She shook her head.

Charlie's voice was harsh, "Why are you doing this?"

This was the first time her voice became gravely serious, "Because we should have been helping you from the beginning. Maybe if we had, you won't have lost as many lives as you did."

"How can I trust you?"

Beth's green eyes, darkened, "You can't. But I can tell you this. The sickness will strike anyone who has been under physical strain for a long time. The children will be first." She swallowed and looked Charlie in the eye, "Claire and Aaron will be the first to get sick."


	2. Chapter 2:Payment

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one.

**Ernil i Pheriannath**- I'm glad you liked it!

Damom- Thanks for the feedback!

Chapter 2 Payment

* * *

Charlie wasn't sure how he made it back to the Hatch. Beth's words still echoed through his soul, "Claire and Aaron will be the first to get sick." They were going to die, unless he trusted his woman who appeared out of no where. She admitted she gave him no reason to trust her. He had no reason to trust anyone on this island. But something about her, Charlie didn't have terror that gnawed at his stomach whenever his mind would let thoughts of Ethan enter. Even if she wasn't an Ethan "other" she still and most likely was with the group who kidnapped Kate, Walt and Michael. He also assumed these people where the same who blow up the raft and shot Sawyer. Although he really couldn't fault them for shooting Sawyer, there had been plenty of times the thought had crossed his head.

For a long time he didn't speak, it took a while for him to notice that Hurley wasn't speaking either. "You ok?"

Hurley was lost in his own world for a moment, "Dude, I think I have a problem."

"What's up?" Charlie leaned in.

"Sawyer smooshed a frog today, because it kept him up. I helped him find it because he found my food stash; I think he's going to tell everyone."

Charlie sat back on the couch, "What's in it?"

"Chips and some ranch dressing."

Charlie shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about it, Kate and Bernard have been swiping Apollo bars for weeks now, Claire's eaten two cans of peanut butter and Jake's been chopping down on that freeze dried ice cream. No one's perfect."

Hurley nodded, "Thanks, Dude, you ok?"

"Um yeah it just…" Charlie started to play with his fingers, Hurley's eyes grew wide.

Hurley waved his hands, "Oh no! Dude, if you say anything about Claire, I'll come over there and kick your ass."

Charlie's mouth closed. They returned to their silence. Charlie eyed the bookshelf, "you know what cracks me up, who ever stocked this place Lord of the Flies and Robinson Crusoe on the bookshelf. Two books about people surviving on an island."

"They get off the island in both books."

"Yeah they do." Charlie added sadly, he had long given up hope on a rescue.

He got up and turned on the record player, Johnny Cash's sad bitter voice filled the air. Most of the time Hurley would have argued, but today he didn't.

The morning came and brought Jin and Sun for Hatch Duty. Charlie rubbed the sleep out from his eyes and scratched at his head. He pulled his clothes out of the dryer, folded them He trudged out of the hatch and towards the beach. Maybe he would go back to the rock today. Maybe he would tell Jack about his encounter.

As he headed towards his tent he saw Claire holding a weeping Aaron. He longed to comfort his son, but he restrained himself. He was content to watch her long blonde hair in the wind, her pale skin glow, as she comforted her child. He watched her sway back and forth.

Then she collapsed. Screams calling her name echoed over the beach. Locke was the first to reach her, a crowd started to form. Charlie raced towards Claire but lingered in the back.

Locke placed his hands over her forehead and repeated the process for the baby. "Go get Jack, they're burning up."

Fever.

They've got a fever.

Mind racing, leg muscles burning Charlie sprinted into the jungle. He vaguely recalled Sayid screaming his name. He could only imagine the chaos on the beach, maybe even disappointment from the rest, "How could he leave, she needs him now." He pushed those thoughts out of his mind for a while, knowing full well they'll return as soon as he brought help. He'll have a lot of explaining to do, Jack's going to be pissed, and there was a good possibility Claire would never speak to him again. But if it meant she would live, then it would all be worth it.

There were brief moments when all the trees looked the same and he was dizzy with confusion. But he quickly found his landmarks and headed towards hope. Beth.

The uphill sprint was the hardest, his muscles throbbed and cramped, but after he had to save Aaron from Crazy French Lady he swore he would get into better shape. He started running in the mornings before the rest of the camp stirred, mostly because he was afraid the other would laugh at the sight of a skinny bloke trying to buff up. Right now, he was grateful. Once he reached the peak, he scanned the valley. He saw an area shaped and cut from the jungle, with a combination of sliding, stumbling and sprinting, he made it down into the valley.

He heard, "Halt!" repeated several times over.

He was out of breathe, "Pl..please, I nneeed to speak to Beth." He huff and puffed, "Please someone tell her 'Isis is coming' I can get you a tee time on the golf course." He felt ridiculous saying it, but one man's eyes became enlarged and he disappeared. The other men, held him at gun point, he counted at least twenty. His breathing was shallow and black spots filled his vision.

"Charlie!" Beth cried out her hands braced his arms. "Is everything ok? Well no I guess it wouldn't be. Is it Claire?"

Charlie nodded, but stared down at his feet, afraid if he looked up to fast he would pass out.

She gave him some water and he lapped it up. "Come on, let's go."

The race started again, this time it was mostly down hill and he had back up.

The Hatch, Jack took everyone whose hurt back to the Hatch. He didn't speak to Beth or the other two women she brought with her, she tried to make conversation but he couldn't speak.

His legs were getting weaker by the second, but hope appeared when he saw the Hatch door.

With the last of his strength he opened the door. It was full with people, Jack, Locke, Sun, Hurley and Sayid. Like birds watching airplanes go by, all heads turned to Charlie. The same dumfounded look appeared on all of the faces.

Jack, as always spoke first, "Charlie where the hell have you been?"

Charlie pointed behind with his thumb and flopped down on the chair near the stereo.

The three "other" women entered the hatch, determination and uncertainty in their eyes.

"Um Charlie, who are these ladies?" Locked asked wide-eyed.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't know, but the one with long red hair is Beth."

Sayid and Jack nearly jumped down Charlie's throat in unison.

"Why would you bring strangers here?"

"They're "Others" what are you thinking?"

Charlie fought his lungs for air and really didn't have the energy to explain. He looked sadly at Beth, hoping, praying for the help he so desperately needed.

She stepped forward, "My name is Beth, these are my sisters, Jo," she pointed to the tallest and the reddest hair, " and this is my youngest sister, Amy." Amy waved. "We've been on the island our whole lives, and survived the sickness. Jack, we know how to cure it, if you don't let us teach you, you'll lose half your population in two weeks."

Concerned and untrusting glances were exchanged, between Jack, Locke and Sayid. Jack sighed seeing no other option. "Come on."

The three women stepped up and followed Jack to the bedroom where Claire had been lying and trying to comfort Aaron's sobbing body.

She started to panic when she saw the three women, unrecognizable meant they were "Others."

Beth spoke in a calm voice, "Hello, my name's Beth and I'm here to help." Claire clung to Aaron closer. Jack and Locke stood behind the women; Charlie now that he had regained some of his strength lingered behind, again.

Beth's voice became more soothing, "What's your name?" Charlie knew full well she knew, but she wanted to give Claire a chance to answer.

Locke spoke up, "It's Claire."

Beth nodded, "Claire, how long have you been feeling sick?" She kept her distance but kneeled down closer to the bed.

"Since sunrise," her voice quiet and shaken.

"Ok, our first priority is to make you and your baby better. Our second priority is to make you feel safe. So here's what we're going to do. Amy's my sister and an excellent doctor. She's going to work with Jack and take him through step by step on how to help you feel better, but she won't touch you. Since you don't know us, I think that's the way it should be; you don't want some stranger touching you, do you?"

Claire shook her head. Beth smiled, "Now I need you to pick two people you trust with your baby."

Claire scanned the crowd; her eyes briefly glanced over Charlie as a tiny flicker of a smile crossed his lips. "Sun and Locke." Claire said with certainty.

Charlie's heart clenched and broke into one hundred and eight pieces. He quickly turned away and headed towards the couch. He placed his head in his hands and stared at the floor. Sayid's eyes followed Charlie and Hurley patted him on the back, "Sorry, Dude." Even Locke's sympathies gleamed through; he made a note to speak to Charlie about what transpired to ensure him nothing was happening between him and Claire. It was a bond between men and it needed to be strong.

Even Beth's eyes flickered of betrayal but her face and voice didn't show it, "Ok, one of them will hold the baby the other will follow my orders and treat the baby. We're going to be in the room right next to you and if you ever want to see your baby, just ask and we'll walk him in here, ok?"

Claire nodded but looked at the oldest sister, "What's she for?"

"Just like I want you to feel safe, I want my sister to feel safe and there's no one better at that then Jo. She won't hurt anyone unless we feel threatened, and I'll be honest, it takes a lot to scare us."

Everyone took their places, Jack told Hurley he could leave, but he choose to stay behind, when he saw Charlie shaking slightly.

Jo placed around the hatch, looking at all the books and smirk crossed, "Hey, Beth, they have Lord of the Flies and Robinson Crusoe!" Beth stepped out of the room for a second beaming, "No way! Got to love that sense of humor."

Hurley looked over to Charlie whose only reaction was a brief lull in shaking. Claire had forsaken him.

Minutes ticked on, Jack asked Hurley to go get Apollo bars out of the food storage area. It was an odd request, but it had been an odd day. He returned with eight bars and Jack frowned, "That's all we have left?"

"Uh yeah, sorry Dude, someone must have been eating them." Hurley scratched at his head.

"Damn it Kate." Jack muttered.

No one questioned, Charlie where these women had come from, Sayid keep eyeing up Charlie for answers but his eyes remained firmly planted on the ground.

Jo walked over to the young Brit and told him he should walk around, stretch maybe, drink lots of water, he didn't want to get leg cramps. This earned her a glance and a "Maybe," but he didn't move from his chair.

A few minute later Aaron started to screech, ear rupturing screams. Charlie jumped up from the couch and rushed to the child's side.

"CHARLIE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Claire screamed.

Charlie froze and retreated, his movement reminiscent of a beaten dog; he leaned against the bookshelf to hold himself up.

Jo jumped up, "Stop being such a bitch! He just ran through the jungle, uphill for you and your baby…"

Charlie in a low voice quiet enough for his defender to hear, but no one else, "She's scared."

Jo turned and looked at Charlie as if he had gone mad. Beth stepped out of her room, "She's scared Jo, she's sick and so is her baby. It's not a good day. I seem to recall when you were sick, you weren't exactly the most pleasant person to be around."

Jo settled down next Hurley. Charlie called with desperation in his voice, to Locke, "Rub his belly, when he stops fussing tickle his left foot."

Within minutes the baby's cries had ended. Claire bit back her bitter tears, hating that Charlie knew her baby better then she did. She pleaded with Jack, "Please send him away. I don't want him here."

Jack shook his head, "No." Jack refused to let the matter be brought up again.

The alarm went off and the three strange girls stirred and looked around. Sayid got up, typed the code and returned to his seat. He noticed whenever Jo wasn't pacing she was staring at him and biting her lower lip.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

In a low, sexy voice, "No, but maybe I can help you, healing after losing someone you love can be so tough…"

Amy bellowed, "Oh my God, you're such a slut!"

"Shut up I am NOT!"

Beth smirked, ""You're Super Slut! You need a cape and boots."

Jo's eyes filled with horror as Hurley and Sayid tried to hid their laughter.

Charlie scrubbed his face, "Well the March girls didn't talk like that, they were little women."

Locke came out of the room, holding Aaron, "Little Women, these girls were named after the characters form Little Woman, it's been driving me nuts for the past hour, thanks' Charlie."

"You read Little Women?" Hurley questioned.

Charlie shrugged, "Liam needed his book report done and I didn't want to do any chores for a month."

The next few minutes remained quiet. The Hatch door opened and Jo went to check it out.

"Girls, how you doing in here?" She called back.

"Almost done, why?" Amy called back.

"We've got trouble."

Three words drove everyone to stand up and face the hallway. Watching them was a man, Jack and Locke had seen before, burly beard, mad eyes, muscular built. He was the man Sawyer had called, Zeke, the one who kidnapped Kate.

"What the Hell is going on?" Zeke asked.

Jo smiled shyly, "Hi Daddy."

Jack's jaw dropped, "'Daddy'"

His rage was palatable, "Josephine get over here. Amy you too. BBBEEETTHH!"

The three girls lined up, two out of the three looked shamefaced, but the middle child stared her father down.

He chose his words very carefully as he address his daughters and ignoring the other people who surrounded him. He spoke like ice on glass, "They broke the treaty."

Beth spoke, "No, Dad, you did. Charlie never crossed onto our land and we were invited, you're the one breaking your own treaty."

He glared at his youngest, "Amy, my youngest, most loyal and treasured child, can you tell me what's going on here?"

Amy stared at her feet, "I can tell you what's NOT going on. I definitely did NOT tell Jack how to save the rest of his people from the Sickness for some Apollo bars."

Beth pinched her nose and sighed, Jo slapped her head "You're so bad at that!"

The father turned his attentions to his eldest daughter, "Would you care to fill me in?"

Jo pointed to her other sisters, "Amy called me a slut!"

For the first time since he had learned Claire was sick, Charlie smirked. Beth covered her face in her hands, "Dear God this is embarrassing." She looked up at her father, "Could you humiliate us some place that isn't so public!"

"Very Well. Mr. Locke, Jack, Charlie, you come with us."

The three men didn't stir at first but then realized that angry of a father was something not to be trifled with.

They stood on the outside of the Hatch. "Bethany, why?"

Her ice eyes matched her father's, "Because you're wrong and you know it."

The father tapped his foot, "You think I'm wrong?"

"Yes I do."

"Did you even discuss payment with him before you rushed to his aid? The Debt still needs to be paid" The father peered into his daughters eyes. For the first time, she looked away.

Charlie had the feeling "Zeke" was talking about him but he couldn't place why.

The father nodded, "I see." He looked up at Charlie, "Nothing on this island is free, we saved a life and we'll take one. Go get the baby."

Charlie lodged at the older man, "NO!"

Before Charlie could get close, Zeke punched him in the stomach. Charlie fell, all the wind knocked out of him. Zeke stood over him, Charlie glazed up at the monster man. His voice was desperate but strong, "Please don't touch Aaron or Claire. If there's a debt to be paid, I'll pay it."

One eyebrow rose on older man's hair face, "Are you the husband?"

Charlie stared at the ground and weakly answered, "No."

"Are you the father?"

In a low quiet voice, sad and bitter, as if it was the first time he admitted it aloud, "No."

Zeke studied Charlie and said, "Interesting. What can you do?"

Charlie looked up confused, Beth answered for him, "He's a musician."

Any respect Zeke had for Charlie was washed away, he looked at his middle daughter, "We're on a deserted Island what the hell good is a musician? A doctor makes sense but a musician? Are you kidding me?"

Beth piped in again, "He can teach the children how to play an instrument, what do you play?"

It was still hard for him to speak, "Bass, guitar, drums, piano…"

Beth's eyes lit up, "He can teach the children the piano, studies show if a child learns out to play an instrument they will achieve more and …"

"Fine. But he lives here, I'm not wasting my food on a musician." He glared down at Charlie. "Come tomorrow to the bottom of the hill, before the Valley, noon." He looked at Locke and Jack. "No weapons. I'll shoot him myself and collect payment "another" way, if I find a weapon on any of you. He will come into our valley alone, six hours later you will pick him up. Understood?"

Locke asked the question that plagued his mind, "How long until the debt is paid off?"

A devilish smile crossed the bearded man's face, "For the rest of his life," he turned away and herding his daughters along, "and on this island, that won't be very long."

Beth gave Charlie a sad backwards glance as she disappeared into the jungle.

Jack spoke with pain and disappointment in his voice, "Oh Charlie, what have you done?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Author's note: I love the beginning of this chapter in case anyone cares. I love the scene with Mr. Echo and Charlie. If you like this story, you should check out "The Greatest Drug". Feedback is welcome and adored!

* * *

Chapter 3: First Impressions. 

Charlie spent most of his morning lying down with one arm over his head the other draped around his stomach. He remained in the same spot, stagnant. He hadn't blinked in ten minutes, not since Libby stopped by his tent. It was then he realized the full implications of the events that transpired the day before.

Jack and Locke double teamed him with lectures, but he stopped listening twenty minutes into it. His thoughts remained mostly on Aaron and Claire. It didn't take long for the rest of the camp to hear something was up. By dusk the secret was out. People avoided Charlie. Fear of the unknown, the "Others" and the future were too much for most of them. But, by morning, people started to stop by.

Jin brought Charlie a freshly caught fish and bowed to him. Charlie found this behavior curious but it was Jin and they had never really understood each other.

Sun hugged him and whispered she forgave him, the true meaning of this would have shaken Charlie to his core, but the fish was flopping in his hands and distracted him.

Both Rose and Bernard stopped by gave him a pat on the shoulder and continued on their way.

The morning had been filled with those sorts of interactions, but it was Libby that made everything sink in. Glassy, teary eyed, she embraced him and said, "I just wish I got to know you better." She ran off just as quickly.

Why would she say that?

He remained in the same state, laying down, thinking.

It hit him like a bolt of lightening. Jack stood out side of his tent; he swallowed and woefully whispered, "Charlie, I think we should start to head up."

Charlie emerged, terrified, "Jack, why does Libby think I'm going to die?"

Jack looked towards the ocean, avoiding eye contact, "Charlie, I won't let anything happen to you."

Locke had emerged from the jungle, frowning, and said, "Don't promise something like that, Jack."

Charlie's throat closed in, panic filled his voice and like a child he asked, "Do you think I'm going to die?"

Jack didn't answer but turned further away. Locke kicked the sand.

Suddenly it was hard to breathe, Charlie's eyes stung. "Oh crap."

He was barely holding it together when Kate sprinted across the beach and threw her arms around him. She buried her head in his chest weeping, "Do you remember when you, me, and Jack went to find the front of the plane and the monster attacked us?"

"Uh huh." Charlie's eyes were wide and horrified.

"Good times," She sniffed, "Well, not so good, I mean the pilot died and we could have been killed but still, it was us, you know. I'll never forget it." She looked up at him bravely and started to cry again.

Sawyer's Southern draw rang out, "Oh come on, Freckles. They're not going to kill him."

Both Kate and Charlie looked over hopefully. Sawyer shook his head, "No, he has a debt to pay off. Once he does that, then they'll kill him."

Venomous eye daggers shot at Sawyer and he retreated.

Mr. Echo walked over the Charlie with a bible in hand. "I will pray for your soul."

Charlie called after Mr. Echo and trotted towards him, he scratched at his head and pushed the hair from his face, "Um, will you hear my confession?"

An understanding smile crossed the priest's face, "Certainly, my son."

They walked into the jungle for some privacy.

Forty five minutes later, Kate had managed to compose herself, Locke started to pace and Jack continued to watch the water beat onto the shore.

Kate rubbed her arms, "it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll. It's a lifestyle not just a cliché." Locke muttered.

Finally Mr. Echo left the jungle with Charlie following behind calling out, "Oh wait! I forgot some things!"

MR. Echo turned around sharply, "You're FORGIVEN! I forgive you; God forgives you, EVERYONE FORGIVES YOU! Just please stop telling me about your deviant behavior!" Charlie shrunk back and headed towards Jack and the rest.

Charlie led the way but the walk was silent, save for a few sniffles from Kate. Locke carried the golf clubs for reasons he wasn't sure of. Doom and demise lingered in everyone's mind. The morning was bright and breezy, but with always the chance of a mysterious flash downpour. The walk seemed longer then last time, solemn.

Charlie led everyone through the clearing and to the mountain. All eyes followed the steep slope. Jack swallowed. "You ran up that?"

"Uh huh."

At the peak stood twenty men, weapons in hand, but not pointing at the new comers. Jack, Locke and Kate subconsciously formed a triangle around Charlie as people started to walk down the mountain. The first face that became identifiable was Beth, whose hair was pulled back. She waved to Charlie.

"Hey, you made it!"

Charlie blinked, "Um, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you thought we might kill you."

One balding man, bouncing on his toes said, "Can I have the golf clubs now?"

Now that the "Others" were seen in daylight, they seemed less threatening. Locke handed the clubs to the bald man . The man dashed down the hill with three others, calling back, "Thanks, we'll bring them back in a few hours."

Beth stared at Jack, Kate and Locke, "I'm taking Charlie now. Are you heading back or staying here?"

Jack spoke before the rest could, "we'll wait."

"Um ok, it's going to be a while; you need a book, or something?"

Amy had pushed her way through the masses and stated there was a plant which they used as a component for the medicine for the Sickness. She asked if anyone was interested in taking a nature hike. The matter would be discussed and argued by Jack and Locke for a while and Charlie took it as his cue to leave. He followed Beth up the hill, slower then he would have liked, his muscles were still sore from yesterday.

"How's Claire?" Beth asked at the half way point.

"Jack says she's fine." Charlie's eyes focused on his footing.

Beth turned her head, "But you didn't see her?"

"No, she still won't talk to me."

Sympathy washed over her, which quickly faded as a smirk, "Bummer. You have to wait so long for the make up sex."

Charlie's voice cracked, "What?"

"Sure, you know, after the fight comes the wild hot make up sex, right?"

Charlie scratched the back of his head, "Claire and I, we, um, never…"

Her smirk got bigger, "Oh, couldn't seal the deal huh?" A mix of horror, shame and pride played out on his face, making Beth laugh, "So how far did you get?"

Charlie shook his head, "I don't snog and tell."

"Ewe, snogging just sounds dirty." She squinted up her nose.

He laughed, "It means kissing."

She stood by her statement, that it still sounded dirty. They arrived at the top of the valley and looked down. He hadn't noticed the village or all the people yesterday; he didn't notice buildings or the tree platforms in his panic. Looking it over, it was a blend of a Polynesian village and modern architecture. Anything that could have been made with natural items formed a pleasant living environment. The rest of the area was made of modern buildings with the Dharma logo painted on it. The next thing he noticed was the people, more people in one location he had seen in a months.

He swallowed.

"Come on." She guided him and pointed out the buildings, told him what their purposes were, who lived where. It was all too overwhelming for him. Too many faces, too many things familiar and yet not and his head was starting to hurt. She led him into a building Dharma build. They walked down a long corridor until they came to a door, double locked and dusty. Clearly no one had opened the door in a long time. Beth took out a key, unlocked the door and shoved it with her shoulder to open it.

The room was empty save a few chairs and a large object against the back wall. Charlie's stomach begin to tingle, it was like seeing an old friend after years of separation. In fact, it was exactly like that. The piano looked like his, but this one was black. He seemed to float over to it, his fingers quivering with excitement. He touched middle C, cold white ivory against his finger tips. The note rang out sour.

He looked at Beth, "It's out of tune."

"I would imagine so; it hasn't been played for 15 years." She pointed to a box next to the piano, "There are some tools in there."

It was a fine instrument and Charlie cursed the fact that someone would let it get so out of shape, so forgotten. He instantly started to work on tuning it. Beth had left and he didn't notice. Three hours later it was starting to come together when a knock distracted him.

"Charlie, there are few people I want you to meet." Beth called out.

"It's starting to come back to life." Charlie wiped the sweat from his face.

"Great! Now I hand picked a few children who could use some enrichment." She leaned in, "They're the best we have."

Charlie nodded. The butterflies in his stomach returned, he was going to meet his new students. On the other side of the door stood ten children ranging in ages from eight to twelve, wide eyed, staring at him.

"Um Hi?" Charlie felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

The children started to giggle.

He looked at Beth for some explanation, "it's either your accent or your stupid hair."

He frowned, "I don't have stupid hair."

"Yes, you do. They could be laughing at your big ears too."

The children roared with laugher and she even giggled a little. Charlie's frown grew, "you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She started to walk away, "You need to meet with my dad in an hour. Get to know the kids."

The kids came into the room one by one, but one child hung out by the door. He was much younger then all the others, Charlie looked at the child with questioning eyes, "You wanna come in?"

The young boy shook his head and hung in the door frame, his black shaggy hair made him look pale.

Travis, the child from the tree called out to the little boy, "Daniel, you're not supposed to be here, Miss Beth will be mad at you."

Charlie knelt down in front of Daniel, "So you want to stick around and listen to the music?"

The little boy nodded and looked down at his shoes but one of the children called out, "But, Miss Beth!"

Charlie looked at the little boy and looked back at the other children, "Don't you worry about Miss Beth, I'll handle her. If you want to stick around, you just go right ahead."

Charlie patted Daniel on his head and walked back to the piano to start his introductions.

An hour later, Beth came back in and ushered the children out. When Charlie questioned about Daniel, she told him his story. Daniel's mother died shortly after his birth, and his dad recently passed away. The entire community has been looking out for the three year old because he doesn't have a family. He keeps sneaking out of his child care group and is too young for school.

"He can stay with me while I give lessons." Charlie volunteered.

She shook her head, "You don't need to do that."

"It's really no problem." The boy reminded Charlie of himself back when he was young and innocent, before life jaded him, before his brother betrayed him.

They walked to Beth's dad's office. She patted Charlie on the back and said good luck to him.

The office was dark except for a few candles to give light. The desk was green and metal, but the bookshelves that lined the walls were a rich chestnut. The man sat in his large comfortable chair, eyeing the newcomer.

"Sit down, Charlie."

"Yes, sir."

Silence. Silence. Charlie's knee started to tap. "Sir, I just realized I don't know your name. Sawyer called you Zeke, but since Sawyer's been wrong with everyone's names, I wouldn't take it seriously."

The old man grumbled and leaned in, "Sawyer's your burden to bear. My name is Jacob. Let me tell you about some ground rules around here. Nothing comes for free, as my middle daughter neglected to tell you."

Charlie added, "It doesn't matter if she would have told me or not, I still would have done everything the same way."

Jacob sat back in his chair, the corners of his lips moving up, but it was hidden by his bushy and unkempt beard. "For everything you get you must pay in an equal amount. Payment is based off of a barter and trading system. Currently you are in debt for the cost of two lives, not the medicine needed to save them. You will work here for five hours day five days a week. If you request any other items, some form of labor or skills will need to be exchanged. Any questions?"

Charlie nodded.

"And obviously you must not speak of details or aspects of life in this village to your fellow survivors. There will be questions, but you must not answer. If you can not fulfill this aspect of your duty, we will have to collect your debt some other way."

"I understand."

"You will come by at the end of the day and meet with me and we will discuss your progress."

Charlie stood up from his chair, shook Jacob's hand and left.

Jack, Kate and Locke were waiting for him, plants in hand and filled with questions. Charlie dodged the questions or remained silent. Returning to camp, he felt all eyes on him. He was a new form of an outcast. One with a secret knowledge and power and he refused to share it. This was a new form of isolation, not self selected or even justified but he had an aura of mystery and that made him dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

Author's note: This chapter is a series of short scenes which take place over the course of a few weeks. It is supposed to show how The Other's community works and contrast that with life on the beach. The final scene with Sawyer and Charlie is my favorite in the whole story so far. (But Sawyer's my favorite minor character to write) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Lauren the Oxymoron and Gniak, you rock!

* * *

Chapter 4 Changes 

Days ticked on and things started to change for Charlie. It was still hard to pinpoint what had changed. Maybe it was the new levels of comfort he felt when dealing with the "Others" or maybe it was his instant rise to power with his friends. One thing remained hard fast, Claire wasn't speaking to him.

Aside from that, he found himself drifting away from his friends. People had stopped asking him about his day and starting asking for "stuff". Jack was the first and asked for antibiotics. Charlie decided as long as he could afford the time and it was beneficial to the rest of the group, he could try his best. Kate asked for shampoo and her request was denied. Hurley said, "You know what would be cool, a survival guide." It arrived in his tent the next day. Charlie brought Sun some new vegetables to grow in her garden, mostly out of guilt.

Charlie had a theory that would improve life at the camp if he could just get Sawyer to go along with it. He kicked some sand into Sawyer's tent, and stood, arms crossed, "You're coming with me today."

"The hell I am." Sawyer glared.

"There's a hot girl who's kinda slutty and doesn't wear a lot of clothes who will be there."

Sawyer grinned and jumped up. "You ready to go, VH1?" He complained the entire walk and about half way there even Locke was ready to kill him. At the bottom of the Valley, Kevin, the Glassworker of the community met Charlie and shook his hand. Sawyer frowned, "Where's the hot girl?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "You're getting an eye exam, enjoy." Charlie headed up the hill.

Sawyer stood confused, "You mean I'm getting glasses?"

"Don't blow it!" Charlie called back. He didn't see Sawyer smile or any indication of gratitude. He knew better.

* * *

Jacob rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I just don't understand why you would go out of your way from Sawyer. I mean the DEBT alone." 

"Look if he's reading, he isn't brothering anyone or stealing guns or harassing Kate and Jack. It's a morale booster for the whole team."

Jacob placed his elbows on his desk, "still. You're going to have to increase your time here."

Charlie understood. Quite frankly, he didn't even mind. He could take on more students as long as he got to spend a few hours with Daniel everyday. He wanted to teach the three year old all of his letters.

"Isn't there anything you want?" Beth stood in the doorway. "You're spending so much on the group but nothing for yourself."

He shrugged, "What I want, you guys can't give me."

It was one of those rare moments when her voice was soothing and kind, "She'll come around."

Jacob grinned, "How is she?"

"I don't know. She's still not speaking to me. But Aaron is getting fussy and drooling a lot."

Jacob nodded, "sounds like he's teething, Beth go stop by Amy's office and get some of that numbing gel before you take Charlie to the work site."

"Work site?" Charlie didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, come on." Beth led him through the hallways. "You know you should ask for something…"

"Like a bit of earth?" He chuckled.

"Seriously, Charlie, are you a girl? Little Women AND the Secret Garden."

"You've been stuck on an island your life, I use classic references so you'll get it."

She changed the subject and became serious, "Charlie, you said you wanted to write again, right?"

He shrugged, "So, I'm not getting off the island, it doesn't matter."

"No, but you need hope." She pushed her hair from her face as they walked out of the building through the village to the far end where trees were being cleared. "You're going to start working here, until you pay off everything. Four hours with the kids, teaching music, one hour with Daniel and three hours here." She pointed to fallen trees.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Build a house." She stated matter of factly.

"Um, I don't know how."

A third voice, "You won't need to. I'll teach you as we go along."

Charlie spun around, "Michael!" Both men smiled and embraced, Charlie took a step back. Michael was using a cane. "What happened?"

Michael started to scratch his head, "Um, remember how John was teaching me how to shoot?"

"Yeah."

"He neglected to tell me not to shoot my own foot."

Charlie froze, "Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was." The two men chatted. Michael was able to stay in the community as long as he proved himself a valuable member. Ultimately, this was the best place for Walt; there were kids his age and a better education system then on the mainland. Michael could leave whenever he wanted too, but he has to wait until his foot fully healed. Michael asked about Jin and the rest of his friends. Once all the pleasantries were finished Michael laid out his plans for the three bedroom house. Charlie's mind was still trying to figure out how he was going to build it.

* * *

He had to tell Jack and he wasn't looking forward to it. Jack never liked the idea of Charlie leaving the group, paying some debt that wasn't even his to pay. Jack definitely didn't like the idea that Charlie would never talk about what happened on the other side of the hill, and his secret knowledge was scaring the hell out of Jack. 

"Jack, I don't want you guys walking with me anymore." Charlie couldn't look Jack in the eye.

The doctor's voice was sharp, "why not?"

Charlie couldn't tell Jack the truth. Something was following him in the underbrush. There was a very good chance he could be attacked, or killed along the path. He couldn't tell Jack about how much his skin crawled while he was trekking crossed the grasslands or the "Neutral" zone as Beth had called it. He couldn't tell Jack that Jo had giving him a bowie knife because she had the same feeling in her stomach when she hunted in that direction. He couldn't tell Jack that the survivors needed Jack, Locke, Mr. Echo and Sayid to live on this island. He couldn't tell Jack that his life was useless in the grand scheme of things. No, he wouldn't play the warrior's pain off; instead he was playing the nice guy card. Not sure what you meant by this.

"You guys are busy and you don't need to waste your time trekking though the jungle every day."

"It's no big deal, Charlie." Jack eyed him up.

"Look, all that stuff I bought you, it isn't free and I need to start paying off the debt. I can't do that if I'm worried I'm holding you up. I need the freedom to come and go."

"Whatever, Charlie." Jack wasn't buying it, but Charlie was a grown man and had proven himself to be trustworthy, at least in the past few weeks. The truth was: Jack's biggest fear was Charlie would never comeback. "Here's the deal, we walk you there in the morning but you can come back on your own at night."

Charlie wasn't happy with the agreement but it was the best Jack was going to offer and he accepted.

* * *

There was pressure building, tension. The water crashing into the shore, the constant change in weather, people's tempers were shorter then normal. Charlie was isolating himself farther from the group, taking fewer requests for items and the resentfulness started. More pressure. 

Pressure: His body was aching, between hatch duty, walking four miles every day, clearing a jungle to build a house and teaching kids the beauty of music, he was being pulled in all directions.

Mostly the pressure was building in his sinus. He was getting an infection, not surprising he used to get them frequently. In fact, he used to know when to pay his rent by them.

He wasn't sleeping but neither was anyone else for that matter, hence all the pressure, tension and bad moods. It was only a matter of time before something gave away. Aaron had spent most of the evenings weeping. Claire had been trying to sooth her child, but it wasn't working.

The last item he had picked up from Jacob's Community was sitting his tent; it was just a matter of working up the nerve to give it to Claire. He was going to give it to her the first night, but he wanted to test the numbing gel first. It worked and he spent the rest of the night drooling.

Now, seemed as good a time as any. He straightened up his "stupid hair" as Beth called it daily. He left his tent and started towards Claire's, but he saw someone had beaten him there.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT THAT BABY UP?" Sawyer screamed in Claire's face. Aaron screamed louder, Claire became flustered and frightened. Sawyer's fist started to lift into the air. Claire flinched. Danger!

Charlie's leg muscle's burned as he sprinted towards Sawyer. He tackled the American with all the force his body had. Charlie started punching furiously into Sawyer's body.

Claire screamed for help. There were other cries, Aaron maybe, but it was a blur of sand, blood and sweat to Charlie. He felt his face explode as Sawyer's fist made contact with his nose. Pairs of arms pulled to two men apart.

Sayid screamed, "Enough!"

"Don't you go near her! What the hell is the matter with you, screaming at a baby?" Charlie bellowed.

"I HAVE'T SLEPT IN THREE NIGHT BECAUSE OF THAT…" Sawyer's eyes madly crazed

"Dude, choose your words carefully." Hurley whispered, as he held back Sawyer.

Sawyer stopped, and saw the glaring eyes from the camp. Kate's eyes stung him the most. He shook Hurley off and headed back towards his tent. He had gone too far and he knew it. Worst of all Charlie was the only one he could get his glasses from, and now that opportunity had passed. "This ain't over, VH1!" But it was an empty threat, he had already lost.

Aaron's screeching wails echoed over the sand and waves. Charlie wanted to reach out to the child, but Claire clung to her baby and shrank away from Charlie, terrified. He pulled into his pocket and turned to Sayid, "Here." He handed him the tube, "you should give this to her. Tell her it for his teeth, it numbs the gums. If you don't believe me, try it yourself, Sayid, but be warned you'll drool." Sayid's lips curled up. "The baby's exhausted. He should fall asleep once the gel kicks in." Charlie walked passed Sayid, towards the water, as fall away from Claire has he could get. He had scared her, once again. He had let her down, would she ever trust him?

He touched his face; warm, thick sticky liquid, coated his lips. Blood. Great, just great. Sawyer was the one who screamed at a baby and his mother and Charlie was going to be the villain.

Forty minutes later, the rest of the camp was fast asleep, except Charlie, his self loathing was keeping him awake. Jack knocked on the tarp in the darkness with his torch to light the way.

"Hey, I brought you some ice and I wanted to check up on your face."

Charlie looked up, his whole face hurt. "Aren't you going to check up on Sawyer?" He asked taking the ice.

"Nah, he can wait until the morning." The two men sat in silence, "Charlie this attack on Sawyer doesn't have anything to do with you not wanting us to walk with you, does it?"

Charlie would have been more confused but his face burned with the ice. "No, unrelated. I didn't almost die for those two, just to have Sawyer hurt them."

"As much as a jerk Sawyer is, I don't think he would have hurt Claire or Aaron, although sometimes I'm not sure."

Charlie pulled the ice from his nose, "It wasn't worth the risk."

They sat in silence for a while. A slow grinned formed on Jack's face, "So, how did it feel?"

"What?"

"To punch him?"

Charlie would have smiled more, "Totally worth the black eye and broken nose."

* * *

The next morning, Locke and Mr. Echo walked Charlie to the community. None of them spoke about the incident the night before. Jacob took one look at Charlie and sent him to work on the house. There was no way he was going to work with the kids looking bruised and battered. It was a poor example of a role model. But even Jacob was a little impressed Charlie had taken down Sawyer without a thought to his own safety. Even more so a few days later,when the glasses were finished, Charlie thanked Jacob and took them with him as he walked back alone. 

He was always uneasy walking through the "neutral zone" and it often left him in a bad mood when he finally made it to camp. He held the glasses in his hand and stood over Sawyer. Sawyer's face was different shades of purple and a small sense of satisfaction washed over Charlie.

He held out the glasses with his fingers on the lenses, "If you EVER go near her again," he started to squeeze and the frames started to bend. "I'll snap them in half in front of you and you'll have your own "Twilight Zone" moment." Charlie dropped the glasses along with a book, neither made much of a noise when it made impact with the sand.

Sawyer picked up the book and smirked, "Lord of the Flies, huh? You've got quite a sense of humor there."

Charlie turned back around, "Yeah, I'm a funny guy."

Sawyer stood and cleared his throat, "You know Anna Lucia thinks its hysterical you sucker punched me last night."

Charlie was about to argue about the attack, but Sawyer started to talk again. "She thinks it's funny a wussy Brit like yourself could take me on."

Anger was building in Charlie; how dare Sawyer insult him.

"But that's because she doesn't know." Sawyer continued, "She doesn't know someone hung you from a tree and you lived, or that you kicked a heroin habit or that you killed Ethan because there was the potential he could come back and hurt Claire and the baby. Or that you ran into the jungle to save Aaron from the Crazy French chick and ended up with a massive scar on your face. She doesn't know you're the second toughest guy here."

Charlie didn't speak, but stared at Sawyer. Was this him saying sorry? Or that he respected Charlie?

A devilish smirk crossed Sawyer's face, "I don't mind that you punched me, but if it happens again, I'll kill you."

Charlie nodded, "Enjoy the reading."

Sawyer wiped the smudge off the book and placed the glasses on his face as he started to read.


	5. Chapter 5: two worlds collide

Autor's note: Not a whole lot to say about this one, the next one is super exciting. Thanks to anyone whose reading the story, hope your enjoying it. Lauren you rock my socks.

* * *

Charlie's eye started to heal, it hurt less, but his sinuses were still bothering him. It was three days before Jacob would let him work with the kids, as long as Charlie told the children why fighting is wrong. Jo commented she liked his battle scars, it made him look tough. Amy, the constant doctor, check to make sure it was healing correctly and commented that Jack was doing a good job. Beth's only comment was, "at least it distracts from your stupid hair."

Nearly a week a passed since Charlie gave Sawyer his glasses. He had spent most of his day rereading magazines and reading great works of literature. Maybe it was the fact Aaron was sleeping through the night, or that Sawyer wasn't causing any trouble, but everything seemed lighter, freer and happier. Even the spontaneous rainstorms ceased. Jack and Locke argued less, Jin and Sun seemed more affectionate, even Hurley and Libby seemed to be hitting it off.

But the most important change happened early one morning. Charlie left his tent and stretched as the morning light warmed his skin. He looked around for Hurley, then Jack, but everyone was off doing other things. He watched the water and he always did, but it was the sound of an infant's giggle that turned his head. Claire was tickling Aaron's foot. Charlie made a small noise, not quite a groan, not quite a laugh. Claire looked up at him. They were a good hundred feet away, as close as Charlie would let himself get. Charlie's stomach flipped and churned. Their eyes met like an invisible string connecting them, joining them. She smiled. Charlie broke eye contact to look around to see if there was anyone else around. There wasn't. He looked back, but she was preoccupied with Aaron. He couldn't hear what she was saying to the cooing baby, and it didn't matter. She smiled at him. It was going to be a good day.

Charlie's goofy grin was splattered all over his face; he was even able to ignore the increasing pain in his head. Claire had smiled at him, nothing else mattered. Beth greeted him and made fun of his hair, it was becoming their "thing". Charlie didn't mind, because Claire had smiled at him.

"I see, so since she smiled at you, she's going to forgive you, take you in her arms and whisk you away to some island somewhere?"

He rolled his eyes at Beth, "No, it doesn't, but you've got to see the big picture." They walked pass the children's center where Daniel sprinted towards Charlie, who promptly lifted the young boy on to his shoulders.

Daniel was the youngest of all the children on the island, recently orphaned and frequently picked on. The day after Charlie arrived at the Community he found a small rock on the piano. The next day a second rock appeared. When he asked Beth about it, she huffed, "Are you kidding me? You're here two days and he gives you rocks, but me, the one whose been taking care of Daniel since his father died, I only have six?" Charlie was still confused and Beth filled in the blanks. Daniel was a late bloomer and it took a long time for his speech to develop so he used non verbal forms of communications. He gives little rocks to people he likes. Jo has three rocks. Amy has five, because she gives out candy when children come in for check ups; even Jacob had two rocks.

Charlie had been coming to the community for three weeks now, and had accumulated nearly eighteen rocks. He was the obvious winner.

Charlie started lifting Daniel on his shoulders the fourth day into his arrival. Some of the "big boys", none of his students, thankfully, were teasing Daniel calling him "bad luck" and refusing to let him play with them. causing poor Daniel to burst into tears. Beth was the one who found him crying in his corner and brought him to Charlie.

"What's wrong, Little Man?" Little Man had become Daniel's new nickname.

Between the sniffling, Daniel was able to say he wished he was bigger. Charlie told him age and size were overrated, but the world does look different when you can see it better. Charlie promptly lifted Daniel up and placed him on his shoulders and it became his new home when they walked anywhere.

Charlie was still beaming from his early morning encounter with Claire. "Hi, Mr. Charlie! You seem SUPER happy today."

Beth, Charlie and Daniel walked towards the music room. "Well, Little Man, I'm having a good day."

"Miss Claire smiled at him." Beth rolled her eyes.

Daniel lifted Charlie's face up so he could look down at it and smiled brightly. 'Mr. Charlie, that's the BEST NEWS EVER!"

Beth's eye rolls became larger as Charlie stuck his tongue out at her, "See, he sees the BIG picture."

"Whatever."

Once they were in the music room Daniel ran to the piano bench where Charlie stored his crayons and paper and started to draw. Both adults lingered in the doorway.

Charlie cleared his throat, "You know I was thinking about writing again…"

Beth smiled, "I'll see if I can get you some paper, a notebook, maybe." They watched the child color, "What made you change your mind, a few days ago you were all, "We're not getting off this island, what's the point.""

He shrugged, "I don't know, hope, maybe."

The morning was filled with children coming and going, taking lessons, butchering classical music. Daniel sat on the ground perfectly content, drawing.

"Hey, Little Man?" Charlie sat next to the child.

"Yes, Mr. Charlie?"

"Do you think I have stupid hair?"

The child tapped his finger to his chin, "Nope, but I think you look like a lion."

"What?" Charlie was taken back.

Daniel put his chubby hands to Charlie's face and petted his beard. ""You've got a bushy mane."

"But that makes me look cool, right?"

"Nope it makes you look scary, but I like you anyway." The child returned to his drawing. Charlie sighed and knew what he had to do.

* * *

Later on, Charlie found Kate on the beach. "Hey, I need a favor."

She looked up from her magazine from the seventies, "Oh really? I seem to recall asking you for shampoo and being denied."

He pulled from his pocket, "I don't have shampoo, but I do have deep conditioning miracle treatment." Her eyes grew wide as she reached for it, Charlie wiggled his eyebrows, and 'It's supposed to make your hair, soft, shiny and manageable".

"What do you need?"

"A hair cut."

"How short?"

"Not Locke, short but a little longer than Jack short. I want it kinda styled a little in the front," he said with confidence. It had been the way he had worn his hair, pre Driveshaft fame. It was the only way he felt confident, like his true self.

"Go wet your hair, I'll get scissors."

Kate yelled at Charlie because he chose the exact moment she began cutting his hair to get creative and use his lap to write lyrics.

"You stopped writing a while ago, what made you start back up?" He didn't answer, mostly because he didn't to look like a dork. But he was extremely grateful she didn't ask why he stopped writing.

But she continued to pry, "So what's up with this sudden interest in your hygiene?"

"A three year old told me I look like a lion."

"Um, ok?" She snipped his hair and let it fall onto the beach. "So there's no girl?"

Charlie didn't answer but used an old standby he learned from watching an American Television show called "The West Wing," misdirection, change the subject. He picked up the bottle of conditioner and squeezed it into his hand. A white gooey blob, plopped onto his hand, Charlie began to giggle. "You know what this looks like?"

Kate looked down, "EWE!"

He put the rest back in the bottle, "Gee, sure hope it's really conditioner."

"We could always find out on your hair." Kate pushed his shoulder.

Charlie smiled and laughed, "But we won't, right?"

She laughed, "I dunno know, it's still early." It was nice to see Charlie laughing and smiling again, Kate thought to herself. Moments of peace, pleasure and joy were rare on this island. The water collided with the beach and the sun was setting giving the sky a red tint.

"You're done." Kate proclaimed. She walked around him to admire her work. He looked so different, younger but more mature, almost like what he had looked like when they first crashed, but he had changed so much. His scar was no longer hidden by his bangs and a smaller scar on his cheek seemed to shine in the fading sun. His eyes were still grey blue and filled with sadness and pain. She smiled, "You look good. But I think you should shave."

"That was the next step. I need to lose my mane." He smirked. His eyes looked passed Kate out to the water again as he tightened his grip on his paper.

"I think you should trim with the scissors first and then shave it, otherwise…"

"Gee, thanks Kate, because I haven't been shaving since I was fifteen."

Moments of peace and laugher were rare and frequently interrupted. Locke appeared from the Jungle, "Charlie, we seem to have some visitors."

Charlie turned around slowly and a pit formed in his stomach, two boys, Josh and Jason emerged behind Locke. Both boys were taking lessons from him, and there was only one reason they would be here.

"Hi! Mr. Charlie we came to visit you!" Josh bellowed.

Charlie turned white a blend of panic, fear and rage combated for control of his body, "You came by yourself?"

Josh nodded proudly, not fully understanding the complexity of the situation. Charlie rushed over to them, "It's getting dark, what were you thinking." His fist started to shake.

"We wanted to see you and all your friends." Josh shrugged. It was at this point Charlie noticed the younger of the two brothers, leaning on the older with one leg bend back slightly.

"Jason, what happened to your leg?" Charlie approached the six year old.

"He fell." Josh answered. Charlie's rage was unable to be contained.

He snapped, "You're his older brother, you're supposed to protect him. That's what older brothers are supposed to do." His own personal demons and scars overwhelmed him.

"Charlie." Kate called out to him softly, reminding him, he was talking to a child.

Charlie sighed and picked up the younger boy while looking at Locke, "Can you get Jack?"

It was the time of the day when the fires were lit, the sunlight was fading fast. He brought the boy towards one of the fires.

"Where does it hurt, Jason?" He asked tenderly, Josh lingered but followed behind.

Jason's voice was soft, like he had been crying, "On my knee and ankle."

Sure enough, a scraped knee and a swollen ankle. Charlie looked, "This isn't so bad, when I was a kid my whole leg fell off."

Jason smiled and started to giggle, "No way."

"Yep, I had to hop everywhere; it was really hard to play kickball." Charlie used a voice he only used for the kids.

Eventually curiosity started to take hold on the rest of the camp. People started to come over.

"So these are "Other" kids huh? They look pretty normal." Sawyer commented as he handed a stash of Band-Aids to Charlie and a water bottle. It didn't go unnoticed that Sawyer was not asked to help, but came over under his own free will. It didn't go unnoticed, but it did go on uncommented.

"What were you expecting? Horns, a tail?"

Sawyer shrugged. Josh eyed the Southern up, "Is this the guy you beat up, Charlie? He's a lot bigger then you."

Kate held in her snickers for a long as she could. Charlie shifted uncomfortably. Out of all his kids, Josh has a tendency to speak without thinking. He decided to go for the wise teacher mode instead of the jackass mode, "What did I tell you about fighting?"

Josh sighed, but Jason recited perfectly, "You don't like fights, because someone always gets hurt."

By this time Jack and Hurley had come over. Jack started to inspect the wounded ankle but his mind was trying to place why the words uttered by the strange child, who had most likely lived on the island his entire life, sounded so familiar.

Hurley nudged Charlie in the arm, "Dude, you're teaching these kids morals from "_The Karate Kid_?"

Charlie grinned but clenched his teeth, "Shut up, they think I'm brilliant over there." And it was true; he would spout of little gems of wisdom from Hollywood. The children and most of the adults thought he was a genius.

When Mr. Echo approached, the boys declared him to be the largest man in the world, as their jaws dropped. Jack followed behind Mr. Echo and started to tend Jason's ankle.

Goosebumps started to form on Jason's skin, and Charlie provided the child with his hoodie. The shirt was so large the boy could swim in it, the arms hung down to his ankles.

"Mr. Charlie, can I see Miss Claire and the baby?" His eyes were wide and watery.

Charlie shook his head, "No. The baby's sleeping."

"No, he's not, they're right over there." Hurley pointed to the tree line where Claire had been watching intently. Charlie glared at Hurley. He didn't want Claire to think he was irresponsible, well, no more than what she already thought.

The little boy didn't whine, but asked again is a sweeter voice, "Pllleeeease Mr. Charlie, we came soooo far just to see her."

Charlie sighed; knowing a six-year-old defeated him. "Hurley, can you ask Miss Claire if she will could come over here meet this gentleman?" Hurley nodded and disappeared. Charlie leaned in and went over the ground rules with the child, "You can't hold Aaron or poke him in the face." The boy rolled his eyes, he already knew that. "You will be respectful to Miss Claire."

"Yes. Mr. Charlie." The boy nodded. Claire and Hurley returned. There was a moment when Charlie made brief eye contact with her, and muttered thank you under his breath. He didn't linger, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

Jack approached, "You know we need to take these kids back."

Charlie nodded, "I know, the sun's setting, we'll need torches, a small party of four. I don't want to travel out there unarmed, so we'll need the handguns from Sawyer. I want to leave in five minutes."

Jack wasn't sure how he felt with Charlie giving the order, but in this situation he was the expert. Kate volunteered to go with Charlie. Jack would have refused but he knew she was just going to come anyway. She was also the only one who could get the guns from Sawyer.

Charlie turned his attention to Josh as soon as he comment, "Mr. Charlie, I'm so cold my nuts are going to fall off."

All color drained from Charlie's face as the entire camp stared at the boy, then at Charlie. Sawyer, who was in the process of coming out of his tent, went back in cracking up.

Charlie prompt corrected Josh, "First of all, that's physically impossible. They don't fall off, they shrink in, but that's something you need to talk to your dad about. Second, I didn't teach you that and I would thank you not to talk like that in front of my friends. Thirdly and most importantly, you do not EVER speak like that in front of ladies. Do you understand?"

The boy wasn't sure why he was wrong, but he had never seen Mr. Charlie like this before. "Yes, sir."

Sawyer handed Jason his sweatshirt. The boy's face soured, "It smells funny."

"Well, a boar did pee on it."

Kate was disgusted, "You mean you haven't washed it since then?"

"No, Freckles I can't get the smell out. I've been using your shampoo…"

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile, Jason touched Aaron's cheek gently. "He's so soft." He commented to Claire. She smiled down at the child. "Is Mr. Charlie the dad?"

She shook her head, "No, he's not."

Jason frowned, "Oh that's too bad, Mr. Charlie's a good daddy. He's been looking after Daniel. No one wanted to play with him because they thought he was bad luck, but now that Mr. Charlie looks out for him, he cries less and I like playing with him."

Charlie called over to Jason as he walked towards them, wanting to give Claire fair warning he was coming near. "Jason, you ready, bud?"

Jason smiled, "Bye, Aaron and Miss Claire."

"Bye Jason, nice to meet you." She smiled kindly at the child as he hopped away.

Charlie lifted the child on his back; the long walk would have put too much a strain on Jason's ankle. "You're right Mr. Charlie! Miss Claire IS the prettiest woman in the whole camp!"

Charlie ears turned red and hot with embarrassment. "Come on, let's go."

Claire turned away from Charlie, hiding her smile.

Kate lead the way, fire in hand, Charlie with Jason on his back followed with Josh holding the torch. Sawyer and Jack followed behind, not commenting.

Charlie looked down at Josh, who made eye contact, "Mr. Charlie, don't you think Miss Kate has a nice butt?"

Charlie promptly smacked the ten year old in the back of the head, "that's another thing you don't say in front of a lady."

The boy looked confused, "But Mr. Charlie how will she know, if I don't tell her."

Snickering started from the two men behind Charlie, "Gee, Freckles isn't it nice to know you have options out there?" Sawyer smirked.

"I think you should be ashamed that a ten year old has said nicer things to me than you have." She grumbled.

Flickering lights in the distance caught Charlie's eye, "Great, Beth's gonna kill me." In a matter of minutes two groups converged into one. Beth, Jo, Amy and a man Charlie had seen before, but had never spoken to, approached them in the darkness.

"Hey Charlie, nice hair cut," Amy pointed out, as Charlie slid Jason off of his back. He touched his hair, forgetting what seemed so important a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, Charlie you look hot!" Jo winked at him, but her eyes scanned the other two males with interest.

"But it just draws more attention to your big ears." Beth laughed.

Charlie cocked one eyebrow, "Do you what's cute about you, Beth? Not a bloody thing."

"That's just 'cause you're a loser." She playfully gabbed.

"Do you know what would be great? If you did your job once and a while because this way kids wouldn't be escaping out of the camp." Charlie returned.

She frowned and in a tone Charlie was unaccustomed to she spoke, "I'm sorry, Charlie, I screwed up."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, no harm, no foul. Be safe going home." He watched as his friends disappeared into the jungle, before turning back.

"Hey, who's the tall Zena chick?" Sawyer asked.

"That's Jo. She the oldest of the sisters, the sluttiest or at least that's what her sisters say, and the leader of hunting parties." Charlie stated without much thought.

"That Amy one is pretty cute." Jack added wistfully. Kate huffed, not enjoying this conversation at all.

"She's the head doctor over there. She's been married for three years and their trying for a baby." Charlie caught Kate's eye and smirked, giving her as much support as he could.

Jack seemed disappointed but a new question popped in his mind, "So Beth's pretty cool, you tapping that ass?"

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. Sawyer's eyebrows were in the middle of his forehead. Kate started to giggle.

Charlie spoke first, "Um, Jack do you know what that means?"

"Sure." He shrugged, "I learned a new phrase and I was dying to put it into a sentence."

Charlie rubbed his temples as he continued to walk, pushing leaves out of his face. "No, I am not "tapping that ass," as you so delicately put it. We're just friends."

"I don't know VH1, but she seems to be pretty into you." Sawyer knew he was treading on a dangerous path, but his only fear was that Jack or Kate didn't see how dangerous it was.

Jack didn't, "You know, maybe you should get over your crush on Claire and try something with Beth." Jack was far too blunt with his delivery. Charlie could not hide his feelings of betrayal on his face.

Kate hissed at Jack and Sawyer headed back to the beach, alone. Charlie headed towards the hatch, "Um, I'm gonna finish shaving. Whose has hatch duty tonight?"

"Sayid and Ana Lucia." Jack stated, still not sure why Kate was mad at him.

Charlie though it over, "That sounds like trouble. Maybe I'll give one of them the night off and stay in the Hatch tonight."

Charlie walked towards the Hatch. Bitterness filled his mouth when he thought about Jack's comment. But still there was a level of logic. Should he give up on Claire? Move on? In the darkness of the night, he could think of no reason stay.


	6. Chapter 6:Prodigal son

Author's note: This is my favorite chapter I love the idea but I don't know if I pulled off so let me know. Especially the part with Claire. Sawyer calls Hurley "Chuck" That's a reference to Goonies (one of the best movies of all time) Thanks Lauren for the awesome reviews! You're the best.

* * *

The ever present and mounting pressure in Charlie's head was beginning to make him a little dizzy. Jack came to pick Charlie up from the hatch but for some reason Charlie wasn't talking. 

Charlie looked different, aside from the haircut and the clean shaven face, he looked pale and horrid. Jack was beginning to get concerned, "You ok man?"

"I'm fine." The truth was, quite obviously, he wasn't. Jack betrayed him last night. He told Charlie to move on and to give on his hope for Claire on the day she had smiled at him. If it had come from Sawyer, or even Kate, the wound might not have been as deep, but Jack was like a brother to him. Jack was going to help him win her back.

The walked in silence towards to The Other's village. The same pit formed in Charlie's stomach as he crossed the "neutral zone." For the moment, he was just grateful he didn't have to cross it last night with the children.

"The kids were cute, you're good with them." Jack called out.

"Hmm, oh thanks." Charlie called back. The pain in his head and behind his eyes throbbed and for a moment he wished a large pointy object would crush his skull to eradicate some of the pressure.

He felt something wet on his upper lip when he saw Beth and Amy walking down the hill towards him.

Amy started to run when she saw Charlie. "Oh my god, are you ok?"

Jack stopped, "Charlie what's going on?" He had been staring at the back of his counterpart's head for the entire walk.

"His nose is bleeding." Beth yelled at Jack, as if it was his fault.

Charlie touched his nose; his fingers became crimson and sticky. He sighed, "Bugger. Its no big deal, it just a sinus infection."

"How long have you had it?" Amy asked and Jack followed a half a beat later.

"I don't know, a week maybe two. Look I snorted heroin for years, I rotted out my nose, and I'm used to getting them every month." He sighed with frustration, but he looked hopefully at Jack, "but this is my first one since being on the island, that's a good thing. It means my body is healing, right?"

Jack nodded, but he was still uncertain. "Sure Charlie."

"I just need a good night's sleep I'll be fine."

Amy shook her head as she felt his forehead, "Nope, you have a fever you need antibiotics, fluids and more rest then your getting. You're staying here tonight, no working on the house." Amy diagnosed.

Beth started to lead Charlie up the hill. He had lost the battle. There was no need to fight the women any more.

Jack turned away wondering if maybe this would be the last time he saw Charlie.

Beth showed him to his sleeping quarters, "I'm down the hall, Daniel sleeps in Amy's old room and Jo, well, she comes and goes." Beth hesitated before opening the door. Charlie stopped her.

"In the book The Little Women, there were four sisters; here on the island there are three." He said softly. "Is the Meg's room?"

A sad smile inched it's way across her face, "Unlike my fictional counterpart, I don't have any interest in music, which was all Meg's thing. She was trying to teach Jo some cords on the piano, but when she died, all the music stopped. Until you came here, Charlie."

Charlie pushed the door open. It was just a bed room, nothing amazing, dusty or haunting. But the things that caught Charlie's eye were the bed, the pillows, comforters and blankets. His eyes grew wide, "I'm never gonna leave."

* * *

Jack's thoughts were heavy as he walked slowly to the caves. He preferred the caves when he wasn't in the hatch; the beach was too crowded and hot. But apparently everyone else thought that, too. Today the caves were filled with his friends. 

Sayid was fiddling with a radio, Hurley was reading on a rock, Kate was cutting Sawyer's hair, which Jack could have done without. Mr. Echo was hacking away at his trees and Locke was filling up water bottles.

Jack wanted to make a comment to Sawyer about being jealous because Charlie had a hair cut last night, but didn't. Instead he cleared his throat, "Charlie's not coming home tonight."

Suddenly all action stopped, reading, hair cutting, fixing the radio, collecting water, even the rhythms of chopping. All eyes watched Jack, demanding a further explanation. "Charlie's been fighting a sinus infection; Amy's going to treat him there. He'll be back in the morning. I think."

It took a few seconds to fully register. "It's just one night, no big deal, right?" Hurley said, "Hey, guess what? Kate's horse was one of the ten different monsters on this island." He held up his survival manual as if it were proof.

"You've had that book for, like, three weeks and you're just NOW getting to the chapter about monsters. You would think that would be the first chapter you would read, Chunk" Sawyer scoffed.

"I was reading it in alphabetical order. M for Monsters is in the middle of the book. Anyway, there's a monster that looks like other animals, so I'm assuming that it was Kate's horse. There is one that when you look at it," he read from the book, 'provided the witness with a vision of beauty and hope when hope is lost.'"

Locke nodded, "Yeah, I think that's the one I saw."

"There's a big ass sea turtle that comes on shore once and a while. Hey, has anyone else seen any monsters?"

Mr. Echo spoke up, "I saw one, and it was black, swirling smoke. I saw a vision when I looked into it."

The ever present smile fell from Hurley's face, "Dude, was there anyone else with you when you saw the 'Swirling Mist of Doom Monster'?"

"Charlie was in a tree, but it was not near him. He should have been safe."

Hurley shook his head, " No! No! No!" He read from the book. "'while the Swirling Mist of Doom Monster is not harmful to anyone one who looks directly into it, there are residual effects to someone who sees the monster within three hundred yards. Often hallucinations of a violent and emotional natural will occur. Erratic behavior is quite common. The witness should be quarantined for seventy two hours after encountering the monster. Warning! Hallucinations will become more intense if an emotional trauma occurs'."

Silence took over the cave.

Sayid swallowed, "When did this occur?"

Mr. Echo's voice was thick but uneasy, "The day I crushed the Virgin Mary statue in front of Claire."

Silence.

Kate spoke next, "Didn't he say he was hallucinating?"

"But how could we trust him, he was hiding heroin?" Locke quickly defended.

"How did he get it in the first place?" Jack questioned.

Sayid sighed, "I took him past the air plane when we where rescuing Aaron."

"Why would you do that ?" Jack screamed.

"Well, if I knew he was a drug addict I would have chosen a different path!" He bellowed back.

Sawyer stood up, "Well, did anyone know that Charlie was a drug addict and about the heroin on the island." He eyed but Locke but didn't speak.

"Why was he carrying it around with him?" Kate questioned

"If I had known there was heroin on the island in little Virgin Mary statues, I would have told you. It's quite common for recovering addicts to hide the drug they were addicted too. It tends to make them feel safe." Jack recited bitterly.

"He could have been using, we don't know for sure." Locke's face was growing paler by the second

Sawyer snapped, "Oh come on! He wasn't using. None of the statues were broken and there was no way he could have gone through that much heroin without any of us noticing."

Guilt was the new emotion of the moment. They had all jump to conclusions, assumed the worst of him.

Hurley cleared his throat, "When he comes back tomorrow well just apologize and everything will be cool again."

Sawyer clenched his fists. "What makes you think he's coming back?"

The words were low, quiet and afraid, "Because we're his friends." Hurley tended to sound like a child whenever he confronted Sawyer.

Sawyer laughed "You think you're his friends? He needed you ONCE and you didn't have helped him. Sure he screwed up, but we've all screwed up." He eyes peered at the group, "Charlie made a mistake, but it didn't get anyone hurt? Jack, you wouldn't let Ethan take Claire and now Steve's dead."

"Scott." Hurley corrected.

Sawyer continued, "I'm not saying it's the same thing, but someone died because you made the choice. We buried Boone because of someone's mistake." Sawyer's eyes peered into Locke's. He threw his hands up in the air, "Hell, Ana Lucia punched me and shot Shannon. We're still cool with her. But Charlie freaks out one night and you label him as a misfit. Here's the best part about this. He never lied about who he was before he was on the island, he was the only one who told the truth and didn't hide his past. And in this crowd that's gotta count for something. The way I see it, one of us here has screwed up a LOT more then Charlie did, but since the Brit never killed a boar you painted him as a leper"

Locke turned and left the cave, Sawyer's words were hitting to close to home and playing on too many of his insecurities.

Kate hissed at Sawyer, "Sawyer, how could you say that?"

"Oh Freckles, that was nothing. Charlie's not coming back because the only reason he has is Claire, and she's too ungrateful care. Look at what he's done for her. He was dead when you and the doctor found him in the tree."

Jack's head spun around as if being controlled by a spring. He and Kate had sworn not to tell anyone Charlie was dead ,and by some miracles he came back. Jack had kept his end of the bargain but apparently Kate did not. Sawyer took one step closer, "Charlie isn't like you and me, Freckles. He wasn't a killer before he got to this island, but now, he'll be standing in hell with both of us for Claire's sake. He stayed with her and helped her regain her memory. He ran into the jungle to save her baby and got one hell of a head wound in the process, Gee Sayid, how did you treat such a wound?"

Sayid looked away, knowing the treatment was worse than the injury. Sawyer turned his attentions to Jack, "A man doesn't go through all that if he has a "crush" on a chick. Would you? Seriously Doc, would you have gone through all that. No, you would have done the same thing I would have. Nailed her and left her, by now."

"Go to hell, Sawyer." Jack yelled, but it fell flat of any true emotion. He hated when Sawyer was right.

"The facts are, he's paying off a debt that isn't even his and you jerks are making it worse for him. How's your conditioner, Kate? Good use of the antibiotics Jack. Gee, how long was Charlie sick? You guys aren't his friends, so don't act like it. Claire the worst out of all you. He ran into the jungle and saved her child twice but she's too much of a bitch to see it."

A twig snapped. Aaron's whimpers echoed in the caves. Claire stood, pale, eyes watering as if caught in a trance.

"Claire." Hurley said as he stood and approached her.

She seemed to shake out of her trance but her voice quivered as she spoke. "I needed to speak to Jack, but I can come back." She turned and left.

Jack would have killed Sawyer with his bare hands but Kate's slap to his face hurt Sawyer more. They followed behind Claire in a feeble attempt to comfort her.

Sayid glared at Sawyer, "You knew she was there."

Sawyer shrugged, "So what if I did; Locke was trying to steal my "asshole of the year" award." He took a deep breath. By now most of his audience had left, "I don't like anyone of you, but I respected Charlie."

The rest of the day, people were on edge. As much as Hurley, Kate and Jack tried to comfort her, Claire wouldn't hear it. She simply sat holding Aaron focusing on nothing in particular.

"He's full of crap, Kate. Don't let his words get to you." Jack attempted kindness, but still hurt, she would defend Sawyer.

She lost her patience, "Look, Jack. Sawyer's a lot of things, but he doesn't lie." She walked away, "He doesn't lie because the truth will always hurt more."

* * *

As the sun's light left the sky, so did Hurley leave Claire's side. She put Aaron to bed, but it had lost a lot of the meaning it once had. Charlie used to sing to the baby, tell Aaron stories to make her laugh. She missed him; it was hard to admit even to herself. There was a void in her life, the monotony of everyday life wasn't filling. She tried to fill it with contempt for Charlie; he had lied to her, after all. But hating him wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. 

Her anger was slowly digressing, dissipating. She remembered all the little things he had done for her, because when it came down to it, life was filled with the little things. He always made sure both she and the baby had food first, before he would eat. He had a steady stock of diapers always ready.

Still, Charlie had done so much more for her.

He had saved her life.

He had saved her baby's life.

Most importantly, he was restoring her faith in men.

She went to bed, alone and cold on the sand would wake up the next day in the same way Her mood darkened with each passing moment.

He was scarred because of her.

He killed a man for her.

He died for her.

She always assumed that when she was finished being mad, he would be there and come home.

She never realized how close she came to losing him before.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, she realized she did lose him.

He promised her so many things.

He promised she would always be safe.

He promised she would never wake up alone.

He was just another man, who made her promises and broke them.

Her birthday was today. There had been late night promises of lavish gifts and peanut butter desserts. She lay back in her bed with Aaron safely away in his crib. She dug in the sand, until she reached the cold layer with her fingers. She found what she was looking for, a shell, ornate, simple and perfect. Charlie had found it for her three days after Aaron was born; he told her he would make it into a necklace and she would be the envy of the every woman on the island. This was the only thing she kept after she kicked him out. She slept beside it and only dug it up when she ached for him.

She looked over at the crib and mentally cursed Charlie. The shell was, to her, a piece of the life she had with Charlie. Because of it, she and Aaron never woke up alone.. Stupid Charlie, keeping his promises even after he was gone. She picked up her child and went for a walk.

There was an explosion of glee from the beach. Kate was the first to look up and see; she sprinted towards him and threw her arms around him, "CHARLIE! YOU'RE BACK!"

Hurley and Jack were the next one's to join in the glory. "Dude, we missed you."

"Are you feeling any better?" Jack questioned.

"Not really, I didn't get much sleep." Charlie admitted. "Here" He pulled two boxes from the bag he was carrying. "I brought everyone cookies, there's enough for everyone to have two." Suddenly there was a tidal wave of survivors.

Locke emerged from the jungle, rubbing the back of his head, "Charlie, I think I should apologize to you… I had no right to punch you or doubt your word."

Charlie looked at Locke like he had grown wings overnight. "Um, don't worry about it. I punched Sawyer."

"No Charlie, I was very wrong and it's a big deal."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Fine if you feel really bad about it, take one of the cookies at the bottom, they have eggshell in them." Charlie explained to Jack, "See, letting a three year old break eggs turns out to be a bad idea." He handed Locke two of the egg shell cookies, "Seriously what's going on here?"

"When you were gone, lots of things fell into place." Jack patted Charlie on the back.

"Sawyer said you weren't coming back." Hurley added.

"Sawyer's a wanker. Why wouldn't I come back? You guys are my friends, my family. Besides, all my stuff's here." Sawyer came over slowly and Charlie called out to him, "Why are you filling these good people up will such bollocks? Come get a cookie and your sweatshirt."

Sawyer smirked, "Good to have you back." Although Charlie wasn't sure if he was talking to him or the sweatshirt. Sawyer took a deep breath in, "It smells so, so clean, like vanilla and lavender."

Charlie smiled, "I know. My shirt smells good too, I'll tell Jo you said thanks." He turned to Jack, "I need to speak to you. Kate, you're in charge of passing out the cookie. Don't steal any."

The two men walked away from the crowd. "Before you ask, no, I'm not tapping that ass, and that's not the reason why I'm saying this. But I think I'm going to start sleeping there once or twice a week." Jack's face dropped. "Let me explain, there's a kid there, Daniel. He's three years old and his mum died after his birth and his dad passed away recently. Beth and her family have been looking out for him, but it's putting a strain on them. Beth mostly. The kid has nightmares and screams at the top of his lungs. Hence, the strain on the family. Daniel seems to have taken to me, and I can help out. Jack, I'm not asking your permission, I'm telling you it's my duty."

Charlie walked towards his tent listening to people thank him along the way.

On the other side of the beach, Claire had seen the crowd but it wasn't until she saw Jack talking with someone that she knew what it meant. Charlie was back. Tiny butterflies flew around her stomach. She felt heat rush to her face.

She didn't rush towards him but her pace did quicken. She wanted to scream his name, tell him to come home in some romantic way, but his name was stuck in her throat. "Chahlie!"

He stopped at his tent and searched to find the voice. His heart pumped quickly and blood flowed quickly to his cheeks.

He gave her a small insecure wave, "Hi."

She became flustered and nearly choked on her words, "Um, I like your hair" Damn that was stupid. She cursed.

He touched his shorter hair, "Um, thanks."

There were so much she needed to say but she couldn't seem to find be the right words and time was slipping away. "Glad you're back."

He practically glowed, "Thanks. It's good to be home." He went into his tent, mostly out of fear that he was going to do something stupid.

She went back to her tent feeling stupid and small. She was worthless. She placed Aaron back into his crib and looked around her tent. A blue box waited for her on her pillow. She cautiously touched it. There was a note:

Happy Birthday, Claire.

I know you don't want me talking to you or going near Aaron. Understandable.

I just wanted to keep good on my promise.

Enjoy your peanut butter cookies and teething biscuits (That's for Aaron- if he likes them I can make more, just have someone give me the message)

-Charlie


	7. Chapter 7:A new beginning

Author's note: A new chapter, LET THE HEALING BEGIN! I will tell you, in the seven chapters of the story there is only ONE line I think sounds like Charlie (the real um fictional one on the show, not just what's my head) and it is in this chapter. He's referring to the women on the island. Oh, I am terrible with accents so there is a reason why Claire calls Charlie Chahlie. Just so you know. No Beth in this chapter sorry.

Thanks Jessie, babybrothalova, Jarlie, Lauren for your feedback. THANKS SERIOUSLY THANK YOU.

* * *

By the time Claire woke up, Charlie was gone. He was off to live his second and more rewarding life. She munched on one of the cookies Charlie had left her. The air was lighter and the sun was brighter, even the water seemed clearer. Today was the day, Claire told herself, and she was going to speak to Charlie. It was the perfect day for a second chance.

* * *

Charlie sat in Jacob's office, munching on the shell filled cookies of the first batch. Jacob smirked, "now what did we learn about baking with children?" 

"Don't let them break the eggs or pour the flour." Charlie answered.

"Anything exciting happened when you returned?"

"They all thought I was going to stay here."

Jacob touched his lips with his fingers, "Interesting, have you given any thought to my offer."

Charlie leaned back on his chair, sighed deeply, "I have, but I would like to take a while before committing one way or another. Still, I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for all that you've done."

Jacob waved his hand. "No, of course not, it's a standing offer, no pressure, just another option for you."

"I would like some more time with the piano, if that's not a problem."

Jacob nodded, "Beth said you were writing again. Take as much time as you need." He leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows. Charlie knew where the conversation was leading, "So is there any change on the Claire front?"

Charlie, trying to play it cool in front of another man tried to suppress his giddy glee, leaned in, "She spoke to me last night."

"Really?"

"She said she liked my hair and that she was glad I was back."

"Well, well, well, isn't that interesting." Jacob shook his hand and told him to have a good day.

The rest of his time with The Others was spent between Daniel, building the house and with the piano.

The sun was at its peak in the sky; Claire had fixed her hair for the fourth time and repeated the words she wanted to say for the eighth time. She was growing more nervous with each passing minute. A part of her was ready to chicken out.

Charlie had stepped out of the jungle and onto the beach. He put his hand over his eyes to block his eyes from the sun.

Her legs wouldn't move, locked, statue-like as she watched him. Aaron pulled at her hair, creating a jolt of energy, waking her out of the trance she was in

"Chahlie?" She called quietly, hoping he could hear her over the wind and crashing waves. If he did, he didn't react. She stepped forward and called his name again.

This time she was sure he heard her because he turned and started to blush slightly. A small smile appeared on his face, "Hi."

She started to walk towards him, "Um, do you want to go for a walk?" She had practiced the question, but suddenly realized how wrong it was. She wanted to smack herself in the head, but holding Aaron was preventing it. "God, that's so stupid, you just came back from like a four mile hike, and you don't want to walk anymore." She turned away, "Forget it."

His arm reached out, but she was out of reach, "Wait, no, I like to walk, it keeps me, you know, fit."

She looked over her shoulder, "Really?"

He nodded, "Uh huh. Where do you want to walk?"

"Um the beach?"

"Sounds great, it's been a while since I saw the, um, sand and water."

Of course an exchange like this couldn't go unnoticed. Kate poked Jack, "Look. How could two adults be that immature?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, have you met Sawyer?"

Charlie and Claire walked side by side for a while, both sets of eyes solely focusing on the shore line ahead of them. Their silence was louder then the waves crashing against the shore. Charlie started to tap his thumbs against his leg.

"So did you have a good day?" The both said in unison, which immediately lead to a flustered, no you go first argument.

Hurley tapped Sayid in the shoulder, "It's like watching a train wreck."

"I want to pull my eyes away, but for some reason I simply can not do it." Sayid smirked.

Claire finally spoke, "My day was fine, uneventful. Oh! Aaron attempted to stand."

A mixture of pride and pain filled Charlie's face as he looked down at the child, "Really? Way to go, Turnip Head!"

"He started that about a week ago."

Charlie nodded, "That's great." His heart broke a little to think he had missed a major event in Aaron's life, but there was very little chance Aaron would remember it.

"What about you?"

"Same old, same old. I hung out with Daniel, he drew, I wrote, he banged the piano keys just to hear the noise they make, taught a few lessons and help Michael build his house."

She blinked for a few seconds, "I don't know what confuses me more, that Michael's building a house or that you're helping."

"Hey, I'm a very good helper. We got the frame up last week, it just a matter of it saying up."

"What?"

"Yeah it fell and nearly killed the small army of midgets the Others have been gathering to come crush us at night."

She looked at him curiously, "You're kidding right?"

"About the falling frame or the army?" He shrugged, "I guess you'll never know."

The first smile of the day crept across her face. "So who's Daniel?"

"A little chap, who's taken a shine to me. I discuss Marxism with him, he colors pictures of dinosaurs."

Her hair hides her increasing smile, "So you've found a friend, that's sweet."

"Yeah, it's nice to have a mental equal."

Her smile face changed a little as she asked the next question, "What about those women who helped me and Aaron?"

"Who? The Little Woman? Oh we're just friends." Charlie dismissed the notion, when his brain was hit with a lighting bolt, "Why? Have you been talking to Jack?"

She raised one eyebrow. "No, why?"

"He learned a new phrase and has been finding reasons to use it in sentences."

"So you and Beth are just friends?" Claire asked with a little more certainty. Charlie nodded. A devilish smirk crossed her lips, "What happened? She wasn't into the whole rock star thing?"

"There are an alarming number of women on this island who aren't impressed by that." Charlie frowned.

"She wasn't wooed by your vast knowledge of music far and wide."

Charlie pretended to be shocked and insulted, "No! Bloody ridiculous if you ask me."

A small sound that could be mistaken for a laugh left Claire's lips. "How could she not be fascinated by the Beatles' recording session? Or your contempt for "Oasis"? She sounds like a loser to me."

"That's my opinion too, but I'm just too nice to tell her."

The walked for a few minutes in silence, the awkward tension seemed to be washed away like this footprints. Claire adjusted Aaron in her arms. There were so many things she wanted to him, but the words come. "Did you know there's, like, ten different monsters on this island?" She stated causally.

"Really?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Yep, there's a giant turtle, one that changes into different animals and one that makes someone hallucinate and kidnap his friend's baby just to have it baptized."

Charlie scratched at his five o clock shadow, "Really? That seems like a very specific niche."

She pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "It wasn't your fault."

Charlie shook his head, "No it was. I lied to you, I lost your trust and worst of all I scared you. You had every reason to act the way you did. My grandmum used to say, "It's easier to trust a thief than a liar, you know a thief will steal from you, but a liar you can never believe a word they say." But a junkie, he'll steal and lie to you."

"Chahlie?" She questioned. "I want to trust you again. You didn't really do anything wrong…" She tried to rationalize that a part of her wanted them back like they were, but another part of her didn't think it should be this easy, either.

"Sorry, Claire, I'm Catholic, we're big on that whole penances thing. Trust needs to be earned."

She nodded. He wasn't comfortable with picking up where they had left off because there was too much damage to the foundation. They would have to start over and rebuild, but with the knowledge they had acquired the first time, their new relationship would be stronger. Or at least she hoped, "Ok we'll take baby steps. Here, hold Aaron for ten seconds." She shoved the baby in Charlie's arms. Serenity washed over Charlie as he held the baby; the piece of him that had been missing for so long was filled. Claire counted to ten, and Charlie handed Aaron back. "See, that's wasn't too hard. We'll keep doing little things and we can build up to the big things."

He nodded, pleased with this new arrangements. "I'm sorry, by the way, if that matters at all."

"I know, and it does." They both turned around and started to head towards the camp. In a low voice she admitted, "I missed you."

Charlie smirked, "I know, I'm so gosh darn lovable." She nudged his shoulder and laughed a little. She had heard him speak to her like this before, soft, genuine and kind, but this time it was different, harder to place his emotions, shy, maybe, "I missed you too. You look nice today."

"Thanks" She said softly, "Thank youfor everything."

Charlie's smirk turned into a full smile as they walked side by side returning home.

* * *

During the next few days, Charlie increased his time around Claire and the baby. She would let him hold Aaron for longer lengths of time. He told her about Daniel and the other kids; she watched the way he glowed when he told her about the tiny rocks Daniel had given him. One day he returned with artwork from Daniel. To Claire it looked like a green squiggly line with teeth. Charlie explained it was a T-rex and pointed to the head, tail and tiny legs. Claire still didn't see it. 

Even with the vast improvements with his life, there were still rough days, days that tore his soul out of his chest. Days when thoughts of his old life, life before the island, crept into his mind. Then old wounds opened up and brought pain, though temporarily.

Charlie sat on the beach after a long day with the Others, strumming his guitar, singing the song that had been lingering in his head all day.

_When I was a kid I thought_

_I wanted all the things that I haven't got_

_Oh. I learned the hardest way_

_Then I realized what it took_

_To tell the difference between_

_thieves and crooks_

_A lesson learned to me and you_

_Give me something that I need_

_Satisfaction guaranteed_

_Because I'm thinking about_

_a brand new home_

_The one I've never known_

_cause now I know_

_it's all that I wanted_

Claire sat down next to him, "You changed the words." He looked up at her, "It's supposed to be, "a brand new hope." What's wrong Chahlie?"

He looked out to the water, "It's April 15."

"And?"

"I buried my mother ten years ago today." His voice was hollow.

Charlie didn't talk about his family, save a few vile comments about his brother. Until this moment Claire wasn't sure of the fate of Charlie's mother. He sighed deeply, "She's just another person on a long list of people I've cared about and let down."

Claire placed her head on his shoulder, "The list is getting smaller." He didn't seem to be relieved by her statement; he still stared off into the water. She tried a different tactic "I saw Green Day in Sydney few years ago, one hell of a stage stow."

Charlie's face lightened, "Really?" They spent the next hour talking about concerts and music and her Charlie came back to her.

They had perfect moments in between the chaos of normal life. The sun set, turning the sky shades of red and pink, Aaron played in the sand, while Charlie and Claire spoke. Sometimes they talked about life on the island, other times it was about the about their life before the island. Rarely was it personal, rarely did they discuss family or major events in their lives. It was always safe topics, both Charlie and Claire were teetering on the edge and neither wanted to be the other fell off.

This night was much like any other, Aaron dug in the sand, while Claire and Charlie spoke. But what was different was their proximity. Normally, they sat at arms length, circling the baby, but currently Claire sat with her back to Charlie resting just slightly against his chest. He spoke quietly of the places he had been while touring. He had seen the Sistine Chapel, David, even Mona's Lisa mysterious smile. He described the Alps in the spring and the water roads of Venice. She asked him if he would ever take her there, "Not if you plan on flight Oceanic Air," he responded. She laughed and it was the most glorious sound to him. His hands were planted deeply in the sand, supporting both of them. He couldn't trust his hands, they wanted to touch her, and he wasn't sure how she would react. There were lulls in the conversation; their eyes studied Aaron's movements.  
His breath skimmed on her neck, warming brief patches of her skin making the surrounding skin frosty. She shivered. "Are you cold?" He questioned, "You can wear my sweatshirt." He offered.

"Nope. I'm fine." She shook her head and settled back deeper into his chest. He breathed in deeply as their bodies warmed each other. Aaron crawled closer to Claire and she took him in her arms. The three sat together under the deepening hues of the sky. Charlie's minded flickered with the song which had haunted his mind earlier.

_Because I'm thinking about_

_a brand new hope_

_the one I've never known_

_cause now I know_

_it's all that I wanted_

Everything was falling into place. It wasn't perfect but it was on its way. Then Claire said, "Chahlie, I think we should have fight."


	8. Chapter 8:Fight Club

Author's note: I don't love this chapter- I don't think it came out as well as I wanted it too, the fight isn't as intense as I would like it. I wanted you to know, Beth wasn't in the original draft of this chapter, but since you guys seem to like her so much I added her in. The only parts I think is funny is tree scenes. Something about them makes me giggle- I think its Sawyer. By the way Sid Vicious is the lead singer of the Sex Pistols, a band I assume Charlie would be into. Also in song from the last chapter was Macy's Day Parade by Green Day. Sorry I suck. By the way there's a funny little ditty at the end of the chapter, consider it an extra on the DVD.

Lauren- Your feedback was amazing and you brighten my day.

Jarlie- Sorry, but it wasn't a typo, its the main theme to this chapter

Lostjunkie-you'll get a lot more Charlie angst- fear not!

thanks for all your feedback!

* * *

Charlie was in the middle of packing his overnight bag when Claire and Aaron approached his tent.

"Nice morning, isn't it?' Claire called.

Charlie looked up at the cloudless sky. "Sure is."

"I guess you're spending the night with the Others tonight?"

"Yep."

"I've been thinking."

"Yeah." Charlie was looking for his toothbrush. For a man with so few possessions, how did he keep losing things?

"I think we should have a fight."

Charlie stopped, suddenly the toothbrush wasn't important. A pit started to form in his stomach, he felt the blood drain from his face, "What?"

"You heard me Chahlie; we should have a fight, a nasty one. Tomorrow, when you get back."

"What?"

"Have a good time tonight. Tell Daniel I liked the picture he drew for me. Give everyone my hellos," Claire walked away and waved as she left.

"What?" Charlie's jaw was a little agape. He couldn't understand. Things were going well, they weren't perfect, there were still moments of awkward tension, but still everything between he and Claire were light-years better. Why would she possibly want to have a fight? He came to a conclusion as he trekked through the jungle to find Jack.

Jack wasn't alone; Mr. Echo, Hurley and Sawyer were in the jungle with him. Sawyer was sitting with his back against a tree, reading.

Charlie scratched his head, "Are all woman bloody nutters?"

Hurley stopped chopping, "I heard all the words he's said and yet when you string them together in a sentence, it means nothing to me."

The comment went ignored; Charlie studied the men attempting to cut down a three hundred year old tree. "That's not going to work; the tree is just going to get stuck on the other trees."

"That's what I told them, VH1, but the Doc seems to think he's got a plan." Sawyer didn't even look up from his book as he spoke.

Charlie asked his question again, "Jack, are all women nuts?"

Jack paused for a moment, "In my experience, yes." He questioned Charlie, "What's all this about?"

"Claire scheduled a fight with me when I get back tomorrow."

All activity stopped, even Sawyer looked up from his book.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she's nuts."

Charlie's growing anxiety wasn't eased by Jacob's response either, "Look I'm the father of three daughters; I think all women are certifiable." After consulting with the two men Charlie admired and receiving only validation but not comprehension, he turned to the Little Women. After his long day of putting up walls with Michael (who also believed Claire was insane), teaching music and putting Daniel to bed, he sat at a metal kitchen table with the women watching them drink beer. He on the other hand, was drinking grape juice from one of Daniel's zippy cups. Charlie had made a promise to Claire, but since he wasn't sure about her opinion of beer he opted to play it safe and stay away from it.

The women all had differing opinions, but all agreed on one level that Charlie should have a fight with Claire.

Beth sipped her beer, "Come on, after the fight you can have make up sex."

"What IS your obsession with make up sex?" Charlie finally asked.

"It's the best sex there is, passionate, hot, not out of habit or ritual. Great stuff, you know."

"I dunno know."

"Charlie you have had make up sex before, right?"

Charlie drank his juice and avoided eye contact.

"OH MY GOD! You haven't. What? Did you just break up with them as soon as you had a fight?"

Charlie looked at the fake wood paneling on the metal table. Amy leaned in and questioned farther, "Charlie you've had a girlfriend, a long term commitment before, right?"

When he didn't answer right away, Beth started to laugh. "Oh, you're a virgin!"

Charlie sat up straight and slammed his fist down, "I've had more sex in one week then most men have in a year. I was a rock star!"

Beth rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, DriveSHAFT, I know. I'll never understand why men associate their sexual prowess with their identity. No, Charlie you're a relationship virgin."

This was true. Charlie had been friends with women, and had plenty of sex with others, but the two lines had never been blurred. He knew fights lead to break ups and he had almost lost Claire once before. His brain understood facts and those were facts. But a fight with Claire was an unknown and that he didn't like.

The subject was changed when Jo saw Charlie was uncomfortable and one by one the sisters left. Jo, did linger around, "If you tell me about Sawyer, I'll tell you _WHY_ Claire wants to fight."

Charlie sat up from the slouch he had been in most of the night. "His real name is James something; it's a car, Toyota, Honda, Chevy, BMW…." Charlie rattled off.

"Ford?" Jo tried.

"Yeah, that's it!" Charlie raised his eyebrow, "hey, if you spent most of your life on this island, how do you even know about cars?"

She rolled her eyes, "Henry Ford invented the assembly line. Keep going."

"Only Locke calls him by his real name. He likes to read, but mostly it's to keep his brain busy. When it's not, he comes up with evil plans to steal guns and stuff. He has an odd value system, but it's hard to pinpoint."

"What about woman?"

"He seems to be into Kate, but I don't know if it is because they have a deep rooted connection, or that she's a kindred sprit or that he doesn't want Jack to have her. Now, why does Claire want to fight?"

"She feels guilty; you just accepted her back without question or reason. She wants you to yell at her, vent. So all you wounds can heal. To deal with your past so you can move on with your future."

Charlie frowned, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

He crawled into bed letting the fluff and warm encase him. His eyes drifted towards the night stand where his collection of rocks grew daily. Daniel would sometimes rearrange the stones while he was away. Charlie tried to stay awake as long as he could, dreading the coming of the morning.

As if in answer to an unspoken wish, Daniel started to scream. The nightmares were coming less often; he was only waking up once a night, instead of three times. Charlie walked into the room, gently woke the child and cradled him until slumber took hold again. He rubbed Daniel's back, whispering that everything would be alright. His shirt was tear stained and damp when he left. As he trudged back to his room, Charlie thought about how big and frightening the world must be to a three year old, how many unknowns there are. The unknown scared the hell out of him and he was still in his twenties.

The first morning light broke through. On days he stayed in the community, he didn't go for a run. He woke up Daniel, helped him get dressed and ate breakfast with him. There was always something odd for Charlie in this ritual, it seemed so "normal", so mainland. It was such a contrast to what he knew was on the outside of these walls. Daniel smiled at Charlie as he slurped his milk and chomped on his cereal. Charlie, while mentally questioning how the Other's got their supplies, he never out right asked. If they wanted to tell him, they would.

Normally, when he spent the night, Charlie left the community early. Today, however, he lingered. He walked around with Daniel on his shoulders until they came to the valley's edge. He sighed deeply as he handed the child over to Beth. She smiled, "Now fight fair, don't tell her she's fat or anything stupid like that."

Charlie wanted to argue that everyone had lost so much weight, fat wasn't an issue. But he didn't. He hugged Daniel, holding on to something he knew to be true, something that would still be there in the morning.

He walked back slower than usual, only rushing through the neutral area which still caused his stomach to tighten as he trekked through it. He stopped where he found Jack yesterday.

Charlie pointed, "The tree got stuck." In fact, the three hundred year old tree was nearly a perfect 45 degree angle and caught on four trees in its path.

Sawyer looked up from his book. "The Doc's plan didn't work."

"Thank you, Sawyer, for your ever growing aid in the situation." Jack snapped.

Hurley was hanging off the tree hoping his weight to dislodge the tree. Mr. Echo stood in quiet contemplation trying to figure out the riddle of the tree. Jack continued to push at the tree, which would not budge.

Charlie sighed, 'Am I a failure of a man because I've never been in a relationship and it scares the hell out of me to have this ridiculous fight with Claire?"

Sawyer didn't look up from his book, "Not at all, you're still young."

"Is it wrong to want "more" with her, I mean sex isn't the kind of thing you do with someone you care about?" He asked shyly.

All activity once again came to a screeching halt. Sawyer looked up from his book, "Damn Charlie, what kind of freaky shit you into?"

Hurley blinked, "Dude, you are SERIOUSLY Catholic, aren't you?

Jack glared at Echo, "See, this is why religion can be bad." He walked over to Charlie and explained he had nothing to be afraid of. Nothing he was feeling was wrong, but he should take his relationship with Claire seriously and if that meant waiting, that's fine too.

"So it ok if I don't get the make up sex tonight?"

"You're missing out on the best stuff." Sawyer muttered.

Jack slapped Charlie on the back, "Take your time. Hell, that's the only thing there seems to be plenty of on this island."

Charlie hung his head down low as he walked over to Claire. "Can I hold him for a few minutes before we do this?" he asked. She gave him the baby. He spoke in a tone he reserved only for Aaron, "You're mum and I are going to have a loud conversation. It's not about you and I don't want you to be scared…" Charlie stopped and looked at Claire, "Should I tell him good-bye?" It was such an honest question, hitting at the core of his insecurities.

Claire put her hand on his arm. "Charlie, you will still get to see him tomorrow."

"Promise?" He sounded so hopeful. She nodded and took the baby back. She had arrangement with Sun to watch Aaron while this was happening. While Charlie wasn't his father, she didn't want to fight in front of Aaron. Something about it just seemed wrong.

They walked to more private part of the beach. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "So how does this work? I mean are there rules, no hitting below the belt or anything like that?"

"Sure, no hitting. Ok I'll start, Sid Vicious is a hack."

Charlie stopped in his tracks, "No, there's no need to be mean."

"Ok fine, you think I'm a terrible mother." She couldn't look at him as she admitted her own insecurities.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't think you're terrible, you just are um, "new" at it. You never planned on keeping him," there was a hint of frustration in his voice, "so you didn't read up on the basics of parenting."

"You resent me for not wanting to keep him." She was amazing at how quickly this was turning bitter and vengeful.

"A family is the only thing I've ever wanted, Claire; I don't understand how anyone could give up a child."

She bit back, "I hate that you're a better parent then I am."

"There's not a whole lot I can do about that." His tempter was rising, his blood raced through his veins. "If you want help, tell me, but don't hold it against me." His voice was rising.

"I don't ever recall asking for you to stick around as much as you did." Her eyes narrowed.

"If you didn't want me around, you should have said something, but that would mean you would have to deal with Aaron all on your own!" Charlie started to find his venom.

Claire knew she was losing this battle and quickly changed tactics as women often do when they fight, "I did just fine what it was just me. Obviously, you couldn't be trusted, you were using again." She went for the jugular, Charlie recoiled, every emotion played out on his face.

All color, blood drained from his face, than he was enraged, crimson. He grabbed her ribs and dragged her into the jungle. "SAWYER!" He screeched.

A few seconds later, Sawyer, Jack and Locke emerged from the wooded area. Charlie's pupils were a pin head in a gray fabric. "Take her!" Charlie yelled, "Take her, and show her the statues under the fern by the oak tree! Show her! Take Jack and Locke too."

"Charlie, you know where it is?" Jack questioned.

"Hell, I knew the combination to the armory. I want you to know I could get it at any time I want, and I want ALL of you to see." He turned to Claire, "There are letters I carved into the bottom of the statues, and they form a word, come back and tell me what the word is." He threw up his hands in aggravation and stormed back to the beach. "I didn't want to have this stupid fight!"

Sawyer sighed, "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Claire humbly walked towards, "Promise the word is promise." Charlie didn't look at her, just continued to watch the waves breaking on the shore. "See you were really creative with that. In order to get to the drugs you would have to literally break your promise."

"I don't break promises Claire; men like my brother break promises." Charlie added darkly. It should have hurt him the way it had, he knew Claire assumed he was using. Everyone else had, why should she be any different? Maybe he had hoped she had seen him more than just a druggie. Maybe he wanted her to believe his words. Maybe he wanted her to know how much he given up for her, on faith alone. He would have believed her on faith; didn't he deserve the same kind of respect? Forcing her to see the statues, he felt cheated somehow.

"You hurt me Claire." He admitted, quietly. "When Aaron was sick and you wouldn't let me help, when you shunned me, when I risked everything for you and you wouldn't even look at me. Do you know what hurt most?"

The sky's red hues started to darken. Claire wanted to reach out, but her hands were firmly at her side. "No, what?"

He stayed stationary, focused on the water, trying to control his voice as to not betray his pain. "Locke. You went to Locke for help. I spent weeks hating both of you for that. Why did it have to be him? Is that the kind of man you want?" He broke his contact with the water to glance up at her.

"I don't know." She swallowed.

"He's everything I'm not: mature, calm, he has everything together. He's everything I want to be, and everything I might never become." Pain laced every word.

"Chahlie." She whispered. He stood and shook the sand out from his pants. His anguish was apparent in his eyes.

"If that's who you want to be with, and then go, be with him."

Charlie always had been pretty clear about his train of thought, no matter what. Claire could understand him, but this last comment left her shaken. "'Be with him?' Why would I want that? Locke's like a father to me."

"What? You weren't sleeping with him?"

Horror washed over her face, "Oh god no! Gross! I haven't had sex in well over a year. You think I want my first time back in the saddle to be with a man who as old as my dad!"

A small smile started to form on his face. "Oh."

"Is that why you hated Locke so much? Why you helped Sawyer with the guns?"

That was a different an issue he really didn't want to bring up, he looked shocked. But Claire continued, "Oh please, Charlie everyone knew it was you. Sun even said you were the nicest kidnapper she had ever had… which does make me question how many times she's been kidnapped." Claire added that last part under her breath.

It wasn't a sense of relief that washed over Charlie, but a lifting of the secrets and angry that had been crushing his soul

Claire reached out, and brushed her hand up his arm, "Chahlie, I know I hurt you, far worse then you hurt me. But maybe over time you could trust me again." He faced her, his arms inching around her waist.

"Will you let me still see Aaron?"

She nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you even want me around?"

She placed her head on his shoulders, tenderly, "Of course, thanks for asking this time around."

"I still think this fight was stupid idea." He grumbled.

"It had to be done, once we faced our past we can build our future." Her hair tickled his neck.

"We have a future?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"If we don't screw it up before then." She nuzzled deeper into his chest. "Do you want to help me put Aaron to bed?"

"In a few minutes, if you don't mind." As the warm ocean breeze and the stars started to appear in the sky, Charlie held Claire, content he was able to touch her, to share the same air with her, to have some sort of a future with her. Even if it was still undefined and unknown.

* * *

SO HERE'S A FUN LITTLE EXTRA-

Claire makes mention of this and it was a scene that was in my head but it really didn't fit in the original scene. It was written BEFORE The WHOLE TRUTH- and now it really doesn't make much sense. But hey, some joke are just for the writer and that's me! So here is it: Sun's kidnapping.

Jack, fearless leader stood in front of the cave's guilt heavy on his mind proclaimed, "From now on EVERYONE share's their secrets."

Hurley shook his head, "No Jack I don't think that's a good idea."

Sun held freshly picked vegetables in her hand, "What's going on?"

Kate frowned, "Charlie might not come back."

Sun thought it over for a second, "That's a shame he was the nicest kidnapper I ever had."

"WHAT!" Jack and Locke said in unison ?

Sun shrugged, "Yeah I knew it was him. He helped me up when I tripped, and he spent the entire time apologizing. He talked to me the entire time, it really wasn't very difficult to figure it out, after all he is the only man with a British accent."

Hurley's jaw dropped and remained open, "YOU EVER HAD! You've been kidnapped more than once!"

"Sure, one I was kidnapped by a Nigerian War Lord, he chopped off my pink toe and mail it to my dad."

Mr. Echo froze aspects of his old life filtering in to his new caused he to question Sun, "How old were you?"

"Ten."

He gulped, "I have to go pray."

"It really wasn't such a big deal, I mean 15 years of therapy and I'm fine. Besides my dad felt awful about the whole thing, he left the mob and bought me a pony, well two, one died mysteriously."

Sawyer spoke, "You don't get out of any of the Asian mafias, it just doesn't happen."

"Sure, it does, my dad did."

"Um no, he didn't." Sawyer shook his head.

Sun touched her face, "but, Jin worked for my father, you don't think he?... Oh Shit I have to go." Sun darted off to the beach.

"So Doc, you still think it's a good idea for everyone to share their secrets?" Sawyer mocked.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

Author's note: As a general rule I don't post a new chapter until the next chapter is almost done, but I'm breaking that rule today. Mostly because this chapter is my favorite so far because it moves the story along and adds all sorts of new elements: insert dramatic music here. Thanks to everyone who left feedback. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9 Nightmares.

Every night it was the same. His weasel eyes burning fire and venom, his dark complexion no more than shadows. His voice like twisting metal. "If you tell, I'll kill her and the baby and make you watch." Throat closes, eye clouded with darkness, finally ending a lighting flash, ear splitting explosions. Charlie wakes up with a start, swallows the sour vomit that fills his mouth and burns his throat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighs as the stars fade in the sky and the darkness starts to lighten.

It's as good of time as any to go for a run. 

He jogged along the shore line, the water pushing him, making him lose his balance and erasing his footprints along the way. He ran until his leg muscles started to ignite and headed back. Always cooling off, walking when he gets near the camp site. For two months he's been running. So far, he hasn't woken anyone up, and if he has, no one has said anything to him. He walked closer to Claire's makeshift tent, treading lightly. Aaron stirred, twisting and flopping, he was on the verge of crying. Charlie knew the signs well. He hesitated for a second, questioning if this would violate any newly formed trust between him and Claire. Aaron started to whimper a little, but stopped when he was safely resting against Charlie's chest. 

Charlie ran through the check list of most common reasons babies cry, he came to one conclusion. "Sorry, Turnip Head, but if you're hungry there isn't a whole lot I'm going to be able to do about that." 

The first morning light broke through the sky. Claire's eyes flickered for a second and in her sleepiest voice, Charlie's biggest weakness- after all she was unbearably cute, called to him, "Chahlie? Is everything ok?"

He wanted to backtrack, apologize, "I'm sorry, he's hungry and I really didn't want to wake you."

A sleepy smile crossed her face as she sat up. Her tank top strap had fallen, exposing more of her breast then Charlie was prepared to see. In one skillful and graceful motion the strap was back on her shoulder. "Here, give him to me, I'll feed him. What were you doing up?"

Charlie scratched at the back of his neck once the baby was safely in his mother's arms, "You know trying to find babies to kidnap." 

She gave him a disapproving look, "Oh, I thought you might have had a nightmare and you went running since you were already up." 

"Nope, baby napping." He smirked. 

She started to lower her strap once more and Charlie turned away, hiding the urge to blush. She whispered, "Are you sweaty?"

"A little." He watched the sea.

"Why don't you go back to your tent, change and come back here." She offered.

He did as he was instructed. Sleepy Claire could control every aspect of his being without much argument. Once a fresh, or as fresh and he clothes could be, outfit was on he inched back to Claire.

"Is he all fed?" He whispered to her, but refused to peer into the tent.

"Uh huh." She called to him. He sat at the edge of the tent while she looked at him curiously. "Um, the baby and I have at least another hour and a half of sleeping still left, you wanna join us?"

His eyes widened at this unexpected change. The first night he had slept next to her it was three nights before Ethan took her. When she returned it wasn't until Aaron was born he had managed to finagle his way back in. But, after the heroin, incident he had given up all hope. 

"Um, are you sure?"

"We're chilly, Chahlie, keep us warm." She said that with the sleep still in her eyes; the baby was yawning as he snuggled closer to his mother. Charlie nodded and took his place next to her. He lay there, stiffly, his arms tightly against his body while Claire rested Aaron on the center of his chest. The baby fit perfectly, he wrapped his left arm around the child as Claire lifted the right arm and pressed her body under his arm. His hand rifted down around her waist as her leg lifted across his. She yawned, "Much better." 

Her hair tickled his neck and as much as he wanted to move, he was afraid it would break whatever spell she was under. Instead, he listened to the steady breaths of her and Aaron, their chest rising and falling in rhythm. Tiny, barely audible moans escaped her lips and Charlie wondered what she was dreaming about. His hand remained firmly planted on her waist, but she stirred and her shirt lifted. His fingers grazed across the warmth of her stomach. Suddenly Charlie had a whole new problem. 

He thought about football, Beckham, who happened to be married to his favorite Spice Girl. Then he started to think about the Spice Girl, which didn't help matters. New train of thoughts: Space, Science, the moral dilemma of Cloning. It would be cool to have a clone. He could clone Claire with her soft blonde hair and warm skin. NO!

Margaret Thatcher, yeah, that was the keeper. For the rest of the time Charlie focused on Thatcher, and other things he found repulsive. He remained still, listening to their steady breathing until finally he was able to doze briefly. Motion on the beach finally broke slumber's grip on Claire. She nuzzled into Charlie's chest and a tiny moan left her lips.

"You're hard." She said in a sleepy voice. 

In a rather high pitched Charlie's voice cracked, "What?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Your chest, it's harder than before."

He swallowed, "Oh, yeah I've been working out, you know, house building and all that." 

She moved her hand and stroked Aaron's back while she looked up at the man who blanketed her, "I forgot how nice it is to wake up with you."

Charlie pretended to be hurt, "How could you forget?"

She shook her head, "You're right, I didn't forget. I just blocked it out when I was mad at you." She looked around the tent, "It doesn't feel a big and empty now that you're here." 

Charlie glowed the rest of the morning.

He pounced on Beth, "Hey, guess what?" He didn't give her a chance to guess, "I slept with Claire." She blinked a few times waiting for farther explanation, "Well, I mean it in the literal sense of the word, and I didn't really sleep as much as I sat very still thinking about Margaret Thatcher for an hour."

"Um, Ok?" Hesitation and confusion laced her voice.

"Oh, well Ms Thatcher is ugly so that's why I was thinking about her. Male anatomy stuff."

"Um, Ok." She said in the same tone as before.

"Look this is HUGE!" Charlie explained,

"I know, I get it!" Beth laughed. 

Charlie starting thinking aloud, "If she wants me there every morning, there might be an issue that needs to be faced. It has been a VERY long time since I've had any, um contact with the female gender in a _fun_ away. I guess my problem this morning with be reoccurring one." Beth giggled and Charlie shrugged, "Well, I guess I'm going to hell for killing Ethan, I might as well get hairy palms along the way."

Beth stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, body stiff. "What?"

Charlie didn't look over at her, "Oh yeah, you might be confused about the nuances of Catholicism- they tell you that self love will send you to hell and a way everyone will know is the hairy palms, which is biologically impossible.." He stopped finally and glanced at her. She seemed to be frozen.

"Not that, you idiot, you killed Ethan?"

A new wave of horror struck Charlie, "You didn't know?" Beth had always seemed like she had known everything about him, about his fellow Oceanic travelers. He assumed she knew about that as well.

She shook her head, "I always thought it was Jack, or Sawyer or Locke, you know one of the alpha males." She stared off in his direction neither seeing him nor listening to him.

"Um, he took Claire. God knows what he did to her. He hung me from a tree, Jack says I was dead," Charlie tried to defend himself, he couldn't lose Beth, or Daniel or anyone else over someone as evil as Ethan. "He was a…"

"Very bad guy." Beth finished. 

Charlie nodded and asked the unknown, unspoken question, "Did he live here with you guys?" It was a knowledge he shouldn't have had, no one had told him, secret and dangerous. 

She shook her head, still in her own daze, "No, he was one of the Dark Ones." She blinked away the haze. "I'll tell you one thing; you just gained a ton of bonus points with Jo." Charlie didn't respond at first, he just kicked a stone off of the path they were walking on. A new revelation hit Beth as soon as Charlie made contact with the rock. "You had only been on the island for a few days when Claire went missing." She tried to put the pieces together, "You didn't even know her, not really, not like you know her now, when you shot Ethan."

Charlie turned to Beth with new fears in his mind, "Do you not want me near the children?" Maybe she thought he was irresponsible, a hazard, and a danger. 

Beth's daze broke and a small smile formed, 'Charlie you killed a very bad man for a woman you had only known a few days, protecting her and her unborn child. Quite frankly, there is no one I would rather have around the children. At the very least I would know they are safe and well protected." 

While Charlie didn't sigh out loud, he did feel an instant relief. "You know, Beth, if someone took you …"

"You'd kill him?" She offered.

He shook his head, "nah, but I'd beat his bloody arse." She smiled and nudged him in the shoulder. A squeal of delight broke out of the Education Building as Daniel pushed down the door. Charlie smiled as the boy jumped into his arms and was lifted onto his shoulders.

Beth tugged at Charlie's shirt and whispered into his ear, "Still, I'd be more careful, the Dark Ones aren't going to like you one bit."

Charlie's stomach dropped, knowing she was right. But unlike before, he had much more to lose.

Charlie emerged from the darkness of the jungle crimson. His knife , the one Jo had given him such a long time ago, became an extension of his body. His was covered in a red sticky fluid, the shone even in the darkness. Blood. It had soaked into his shirt, his hair and his pants. Rose screamed when she saw him, he glared at her and trudged towards the water. 

Locke sprinted towards Charlie, "Are you ok?" The Brit appeared unharmed except he was covered in blood.

Charlie pointed behind him but his line of sight was still focused on the water, "There's a boar about a quarter of a mile back, you should go carve it up for dinner." 

"But I thought all the boars had moved on?" Locke questioned trotting aside Charlie.

"Apparently not." For one second he stopped, glanced around, leaned in and whispered, "If you find anything unusual about the boar let me know." 

Charlie pulled off his shirt and walked into the water, the waves crashed against his legs. The water turned into a pink foamy mess as the boars blood wash off his pants. He soaked his shirt, ringing out the excess water and blood. He heard his name screeched fused with an Australian accent. The ever growing pit in his stomach worked its way up his throat.

"Chahlie, what happened?" He had never seen the look of horror in her eyes before as it reflected back at him. Claire walked into the water but kept her distance.

He held up one finger, asking her to wait, he bent over and let a wave hit his head, rinsing the blood off his face. "Its no big deal, I was attacked by a boar."

"WHAT!" She stopped farther into the water.

He went back in for a second dunk, "Honest, no biggy I was walking alone, I heard a wrestle, I was knocked down. It was either me or the pig. I won." But his mood wasn't lightened by his retelling of the attack, no matter how much he down-played it.

She stepped deeper into the water; it crashed against her legs and up her thighs. It took him a second to really understand what she was looking at. He was soaked, with a combination of water, sea foam and blood, running down the side of his face, down his arms and ultimately getting swallowed by the ocean again. He has long lost his pasty English color and now had hues of tan infused into his pigment. His chest, each muscle lightly chiseled, not overly defined but, none the less, visual. Claire swallowed for a second, she had seen him so many different ways; fatherly, sweet, dangerous, cute lovable, but never sexual. She had been attracted to him because she thought he was safe, but now, he was something all together different, hunter, provider, ubber hot.

She collected her thoughts and took one more step before reaching out to him, "But you aren't hurt are you?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I'm fine." He took a step closer to her; a wave crashed against his body pushing him forward and brushing against her. The contact was brief but it made Claire flushed. In a low voice Charlie whispered, "I'm getting you wet."

Claire blushed and in a high squeaky voice, "What?"

Charlie motioned to the ocean, "The water and the waves, you're getting wet. Can you get me a change of clothes?"

Still blushing Claire nodded and walked back to shore. Charlie was still washing off when he heard mummers and comments from the beach.

"HOLY HANNAH!" Cried Libby.

"GREAT googlie mooglie" moaned Kate.

"Hot Damn." Anna Lucia touched her neck.

Suddenly Charlie felt self conscious and called out to Jack, who was walking his way.

Jack smiled at Charlie, "CHARLIE PACE, THE GREAT PROVIDER!" He walked into the water to talk to him.

"Um Jack, why are the women staring at me?"

Jack surveyed Charlie, cleared his throat and asked a fairly awkward question, "I mean this in the least gay way as possible. But um Charlie, when was the last time you saw yourself in the mirror?"

"Um, yesterday when I shaved?"

"Um, no, like a full body mirror?"

'Not since the crash. Why?"

"The island has been very kind to you." Jack turned away and headed towards the shore.

"But I smell like dead pig."

Jack shrugged, "Take a shower."

Claire came back with her child and Charlie's clothes in hand. Charlie walked out of the ocean, the water dripping off of him, creating a trail. They walked passed the women.

"Do you think Claire's tapping at ass? Because if she isn't, I will." Anna Lucia growled.

Charlie turned around and glared, "You know, we can hear you."

Anna Lucia winked, "I know."

Charlie's mood did not improve when they got to the hatch. Aaron was never comfortable around the hatch, everything was too unfamiliar, hard and unnatural to him and the alarm every 104 minutes didn't help matters. The baby clung to his mother as soon as they entered.

Sawyer, who was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table reading, only looked up when he heard Charlie complaining about his odor. "What happened to you, VH1?"

"He killed a boar." Claire answered.

"I thought they all moved on,"

"Apparently not." She continued as Charlie dug through the storage room for soap and shampoo.

"You know what you should do to help get that smell off of you? When I was a kid my dog, Goldie got sprayed by a skunk. He smelled almost as bad as you do. We washed him in tomato juice, I'm sure there's some in the storage room."

Charlie trudged out with cleaning supplies, grumbled and headed towards the shower. Before disappearing into bathroom, he caught Sawyer's eye and glanced back toward Claire who was tending to Aaron. Sawyer nodded, understanding the request, 'watch them, keep them save while I'm busy.'

Twenty minutes of uncomfortable tension between Claire and Sawyer, then Charlie came storming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, 'YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M ORANGE!"

Sawyer looked from his book, tried to suppress his smile and finally burst out laughing. The sight of an enraged Brit with day glow orange skin was too much. But it was the smell that was really too much. Now Charlie smelled like, pig, salt water, sulfur, and tomatoes soup. Sawyer started to shake his head, "I can't believe you listened to me."

Claire covered her face to avoid the smell and she smiled.

Charlie pointed to Sawyer, "YOU'RE CLEANING THE BATHROOM! There's tomato sauce EVERYWHERE."

"Maybe you should go down to the waterfall and lake." Claire offered, "I'll come with you."

"No!" Charlie said too quickly and then, slightly calmer, "No, you go back to the beach, Sawyer will take you, I'll stay in the hatch until he comes back." Charlie gave Sawyer the "don't screw this up look."

When Sawyer returned, Charlie was sitting on the couch clothed, still orange and pouting. Charlie stood up and started to leave with soup and shampoo in hand. He rubbed his neck with his free hand.

"Did they make it back ok?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Sure."

"Good. I don't want them alone."

"Is everything ok?" Charlie was acting far more protective then normal in Sawyer's opinion. But Charlie didn't answer and left the hatch.

Sawyer had finished three chapters in his book when the hatch door opened with a bang. He listened to the bantering between Kate and Jack. On any other day, this would have bothered him, but not today, nothing could kill his mood.

"I'm just saying I don't like the little bitch is all." Kate was the first to enter the living quarters of the hatch.

"That little bitch could snap you in half."

"Yeah well, she has no respect for boundaries, property or relationships." Kate huffed. "Can you believe she said that in front of Claire, I mean, seriously."

Jack shrugged, "What? You were ogling him, too."

"In my head, where no one else can hear me, Jack! There's a difference!" She pointed to her head as if that would make the point any clearer. She noticed Sawyer for the first time, "Hey, where's Charlie?"

Sawyer looked up from his book, "Oh, you're talking to me now, Freckles?"

She rolled her eyes, "Where is he? Hurley wants to start cooking dinner and thought it would be appropriate if Charlie helped picked out the seasonings or something."

Sawyer sighed, "Well, you see, some JACKass told him to take a shower with stinky ass sulfur water when he already smelled like dead boar." He glared at Jack and a small smirk formed on his face, "and someone else might have told him to wash off with Tomato sauce to rinse away the smell. It didn't work as well as he might have liked." Sawyer muttered under his breath.

"You turned him into an orange Limey?" Jack covered his smirk with a mask of disapproval.

A rare sound like a laugh left Sawyer's mouth, "Damn near the funniest thing I've ever saw."

Jack milled around the kitchen area as Kate walked into the storage area. She called out to Sawyer, "Where were you today? You disappeared for a few hours."

"You miss me, Freckles?" His smile grew ever so slightly.

"Not a chance in hell." She called back to him, her voice echoing.

"I was having white hot sex with an Other. Jealous?"

"Not in the least. No really, what were you doing?"

Sawyer's smile started to fade, "Same thing I do everyday."

She popped her head out of the closet for a second, "Try to take over the world?"

Jack muttered, "I was going to say masturbate." It wasn't long after that Jack felt the sensation of a corner of a book smash him against the head.

A fight would have broken out right then and there, but Locke entered the Hatch repeating Kate's question, "Where's Charlie?"

Sawyer finally answered the question, "He's at the waterfall rinsing off the putrid smell."

Locke frowned, "Oh, because I was hoping he could tell me about this." He held of a small section of raw material, dirty, worn. It was the color of brown and gray, battling for control on this one gross mixture of vine and rope. "I found it in the belly of the boar."

Sawyer glance up inched back, "Get that out of my face."

Locke walked over to Jack, as Sawyer muttered, "Gee, put it on the counter, it's not like anyone eats there."

"Jack, do you recognize it?" he waved the object in the doctor's face.

"Should I?"

Locke shrugged, "I don't know, but it was the only thing about the boar that seemed unusual and that's what Charlie asked me to look for."

Kate finally left the storage room with her arms filled with materials, "I don't even know why I came here. I'm a terrible cook. What the hell do I know about ingredients?" She dropped a barbeque sauce tube, ranch dressing and three pounds of salt on the counter. "Jack you figure some thing to…" She stopped as her eyes fell on the mysterious object. Her reactions were both physical and emotional as she shook. A small gasp drew attention to her.

"Kate, you ok?" Jack reached for her. She tore her eyes off of the rope.

"Don't you know what that is?" Her eyes watered and glazed as she searched his face for some recognition. She found none. She grabbed it and wave it inches form his eyes, "It's the rope they" she said with malice, "hung Charlie with. The rope that killed him. The rope I cut down." Jack studied the rope and shivered.

Sawyer's head turned to watch the interaction, "Locke, you think that's what Charlie was looking for? He did seem awfully jumpy today."

Locke shook his head, "I don't know, Charlie formed an alliance with the Others, didn't he? Why would they try to kill him?"

"What does this mean?" Jack questioned Locke. But everyone knew the answer. It was unspoken and yet lingered in the air, choking them. There was more then one group of "Others" on the island.

But Kate answered, "It means we aren't safe."

Sawyer stood, "We were never safe, Kate. It was just an illusion."

"DO you think Charlie knew?" Kate questioned Jack, but he refused to look at her. "Why wouldn't he tell us?" She whispered.

Sawyer sighed, "I'll get the guns."

"Guns are not the answer, James."

"No one else knows but us, and knowledge is power and power keeps us safe." Sawyer snapped. "We all get guns" He motioned with his fingers in a circle, "We know how to use them. Sayid and Echo too."

"But Echo's a priest." Jack questioned.

"Man wasn't born one, and Charlie he gets one too. Not Anna Lucia, she's a little to trigger happy for my taste. That and I don't like her." Sawyer finalized and created silence with his words.

The alarm shattered the silence, a constant reminder of their fate on this island.

It was dark. The stars danced in the sky and the oceanic native beach dwellers were pleased. Fresh meat was rare and relished. Charlie finally came back from the falls, smelling less rancid then before but still not too pleasant. Kate watched him from a distance, but found it hard to look at him and turned away to watch the water. Jack was standing by a fire, warming his hands and eating his dinner.

"Did you save me any?" Charlie smiled at Jack.

Jack's face was grave as he handed Charlie the rope. He was expecting more of a reaction, maybe not as dramatic as Kate's, but something. Charlie frowned and threw the remains of the rope and vine in the fire. Each fiber became a red snake leaving a black trial behind. The rope hissed as it was engulfed.

"Who else know about this?" Charlie's eyes stayed on the fire.

Me, Sawyer, Kate and Locke."

"Good, tell no one else." His voice was as dark as the sky.

"Aren't you going to tell Claire?" Jack questioned.

Charlie's face was stone, as he glared at Jack. His voice low, like gravel was stuck in his throat. "They'll kill her, Jack. They'll kill her and Aaron and make me watch."

There was a sharp intake of air from Jack. Originally he was pissed at Charlie, for withholding something as big as this from him. Charlie was putting everyone at risk for his ego. But now the burden seemed so clear and crushing Charlie chest.

"See Sawyer tomorrow for a gun." Jack instructed.

Charlie shook his head, "No, I spend too much time around children. Besides, it would be rude to bring a weapon into a friend's house. Keep an eye on Claire for me when I'm gone. Ok?"

Jack nodded, amazed at how much Charlie had grown up in the past few months.

"Chahlie?" Her voice rang over the sizzling fire, "I saved you some dinner."

He smiled, but it was shallow, and hiked towards her. "Do I smell less awful?"

She shook her head no and smiled at him. "No, but you look less orange."

"Great." He rubbed his head. Concern flooded Claire, but only let a little drip out onto her face.

"Chahlie, is everything ok?"

He nodded. He hated lying to her, but if it meant she was alive, he would gladly accept her being mad at him any day of the week.

She frowned at him, reaching for his arms. Her fingers ran down his arms and finally stopped entwining her fingers with his. "You're lying. You've been rubbing your neck since you came back." She stared at his neck, the red rope burn had long faded, only faint scars lingered, and only she could see them. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes so she focused on his Adam's apple. "I can't imagine what horrors keep you up at night, what images wake you from your sleep. The weight of all your burdens makes it impossible for you to move and yet you hike four miles every day. You've done everything for me, and if you need to keep this secret, I'll understand." Now she looked into his eyes, "but tonight, I'm scared and I don't want to be alone." She rested her head against his chest, "you shouldn't be either."

He pulled her close, sniffing her hair, "Are you doing this so Anna Lucia doesn't sneak into my tent tonight?" His voice held a hint of laughter.

"Drat, you've seen through my evil plan. A girl's got to mark her territory some how." She snuggled into him. "Do you want to help me put Aaron to bed?"

He nodded but held her tighter for a second as he admitted a secret to her, "Claire, today was the second time I've killed on this island." She froze. Ethan was a topic they never spoke about. "You know what the difference was? I felt bad killing the pig." Charlie and Claire never spoke about that day ever again.


	10. Chapter 10:Peanut Butter Day

Author's Note: I don't love this chapter and it was a freaking beast to write. The whole theme of the chapter is Charlie has building the stability he desired for so long. This is really just a transition chapter to build up to jokes and plot twists later. Not a whole lot story a whole lot of fluffy and a hot snogging scene. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10 Peanut Butter Day

It was more then just the nightmares that keep Charlie from sleeping it was fear. Bone chilling, paralyzing fear that haunted Charlie nearly every second of the day. It wasn't the fear as much as it was the if's. What if she got hurt? What if someone tried to take Aaron again? What if Daniel got sick? What if we never get off this island? Charlie hadn't slept a full night since Ethan took Claire; the what if's and fear were his bedfellows.

The morning broke away from the rare night that Daniel had slept though. Charlie trudged and into Daniel's room and leaned in the doorway, "Morning little man." Daniel was already up and drawing. "Whatcha got there?"

"Picture." As if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What of?" He inched towards the child.

"You." It showed squiggly lines and circles with yellow for the hair. But there was the start of two letters being written next to the picture, and if Charlie looked hard enough he could see the letters D and A.

"What's this?"

"Dad. Because that's who you are." Daniel tried the words, unsure of the impact of the meaning, but still it was worth trying.

A lump started to form in Charlie's throat. "You think I'm your dad?"

The little boy shook his head, "No, I want you to be my dad." He put his chubby little finger to his chin and tapped it. "But I'm not going to call you that in front of other people, because then EVERYONE would want you."

Charlie embraced Daniel, his tiny little body being nearly crushed under Charlie's arms. In a low voice, he tried to keep steady, "You can call me that when are alone." The little boy nodded into Charlie's chest. Charlie cleared his throat when he remembered he was British and he doesn't show emotion, "Come Little Man, let's get you dressed." Charlie picked up the picture, folded it and placed it in his back pocket.

Jacob wanted to speak to Charlie before he taught the children their piano lessons today. Jacob was always grave when he spoke to Charlie about issues that didn't involve music or the house or his daughters.

"Do you think you were attacked? Was it a warning?" The bearded man asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want more protection? We can have people walk with you," he offered, but Charlie shook his head no.

It would be putting other people at risk, other people both communities needed for survival and ultimately his life wasn't worth that. The two men chatted, Charlie wanted to ask if it was alright if Daniel started to call him Dad but the words caught in his tongue.

Charlie opened the metal door of the office to find nearly twenty kids standing waiting for him. Josh, the loudest and the eldest who decided to storm Charlie's beach, spoke. "Mr. Charlie, I think we should have a recital."

All the kids nodded furiously in agreement. Josh, their leader, spoke again, "I have a few reasons. One, what's the point in working hard if there is no one to see it?" Charlie rolled his eyes but the boy continued. "Two, our parents want to hear us play. Three, I want to see my girlfriend Kate again."

"What?" Charlie could no longer hide his confusion.

"Four, we want to meet all of your friends. Five, we all promise to be extra good in practice today. EXTRA GOOD."

"You want my friends there?"

As if planned, they squealed, "PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" The noise was glass shattering.

"Guys, I don't know if my friends would be into that. Its such a long walk and…" Charlie wasn't comfortable with this at all. Daniel had pushed his way to the front and started to squeal too, with his hands folded in prayer. Daniel had never asked for anything from Charlie. He sighed in defeat. "I'll ask, but I'm not going to guarantee anything!"

The children erupted into an explosion of delight. Charlie lifted Daniel on his shoulders. "So Little Man, I've been thinking."

Chubby little fingers pulled at Charlie's face, "yes?"

"Its high time you started to learn about the finer things in life, Floyd, Zeppelin, The Sex Pistols, and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. What do you think, you wanna learn how to play the piano?"

Suddenly a little upside down face appeared in front of Charlie's eyes, "Like the big boys?"

"Just like the big boys." Before entering the music room, they were stopped by Jo, who told Daniel to wait as she spoke to Charlie alone. Daniel, always compliant, nodded and left to two adults.

"So, I hear you did a great service to the island a little while ago?" She smirked devilishly.

Charlie was still confused about too many other things to really focus on her meaning.

"What great service? I didn't do anything special."

She shook her head, "Nope, you ridded this island of vermin, a worthless murdering rat named Ethan. And if I told you the full extent of his evil deeds, you would want to resurrect him, just to kill him again. For that reason and another," she wiggled her eyebrows, although what she could be referring to he knew and it made him fell a little ill, "I feel that I owe you a tremendous debt, so if you happened go down to the kitchen area you might find something interesting." Her smirk turned into a full smile. "You can take whatever you want in the shelf, but I would eat it fast, it tends to go bad in a day." She turned and waved, "Tootles, Charlie, I've got to be somewhere much cooler then here."

He shook his head but the confusion refused to let go of its iron grip on Charlie's mind. Finally, after playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star seven times with Daniel (the child only got as far as, "How I wonder.") Charlie was pleased with the progress.

Charlie poked his head into the kitchen area before he left for his long and lonely walk back to the beach, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

Normally, Charlie's walk back to the beach was lonely and empty and his sprits would rise when he saw the familiar trees of the jungle, but today was different.

On the beach, Claire was tearing through the all her items: clothes, paper, and blankets. "Where is it?" She hissed in her own disgust, how could she lose it? How long had it been lost? She moaned as she dug through the sand.

Charlie's voice startled her, 'Ello, do you know what day it is?"

She sighed. She, like almost everyone, had lost track time. "No, Charlie I don't."

He looked around at the heap of clothes outside of the tent, and saw something that didn't quite belong, "Claire, is that my shirt?"

She looked at it absentmindedly, "Um yeah, I slept in it last night."

Charlie's eyebrows shot half way up his forehead. "Oh." He tried to play it cool, "are you doing a little spring cleaning?"

Claire's eye's scanned around her belongs, "What's up Charlie? What day is it?"

He grabbed her hand and wiggled his eyebrows, "Let's get Aaron and come with me."

She tried to linger in her self-loathing but Charlie's cheer slowly seeped into her as he led her through the jungle. She repeated her question on more time, "What day is it?"

In a clearing lay a blanket complete with food. He put her in front of him so she could get the full extent of view, his smile was nearly blinding, "It Peanut Butter Day."

Claire's jaw dropped a little and in hushed awe, "Charlie, its wonderful." Her eyes scanned the blanket and saw peanut butter and grape jelly, her smile started deep in her stomach. Then she saw something she didn't recognize right away, "Is that what I think it is?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded, "Yep, that's bread- fresh bread." He didn't need to see her face to know how excited she was; Charlie placed his cheek against hers and felt her smile. Fresh bread was a rare and valuable thing, Claire had not tasted it since first days on the island and everyone was still eating the remains of the airplane food.

They ate their feast. Charlie carefully cut the bread with his knife, (Claire did not mention that it was a little gross since it was the same knife he had killed the boar with) slathered peanut butter and jelly on the slice and handed it to her. The sweet sensation was intoxicating. The bread was light and fluffy with a hard and sour crust it was the perfect; contrast to the sugary topping.

Charlie let Aaron lick a little jelly; the child's eyes grew wide and made a sound like laughter.

Claire watched as Charlie blow on Aaron's tummy and tickled his feet; her heart glowed at the interaction between man and child. This was how it was supposed to be, right?

When Aaron was tuckered out from playing he curled up with the jelly jar and napped. Charlie munched on some of the left over bread and asked Claire about her day.

"Not much happened," Then she remembered with excitement, "Locke found that big arse sea turtle."

Charlie nodded with interest as she continued to talk about her day and finally added, "But this was the best part, right?" He moved to sit with his back against a tree; this also granted him access to wrapping his arms around her waist since she was sitting in front of him.

She leaned back into his chest and sighed, "This is the best part of my week, quite possibly the best event since being on this crappy island."

"I don't know, Aaron's birth was pretty cool."

'Yeah, but this wasn't as painful or scary."

When he reached into his pocket, Daniel's picture flopped out. Claire pounced on it and started to unfold it. "What's this?"

Charlie started to blush a little and was unable to hide his excitement, "It's a picture of me, and I think I look rather dashing."

"You do, but what's these letters up here?"

"DAD. He wants to start calling me Dad." His pride was oozing out of every pore.

A strange pang hit Claire and she was unsure of what it was, jealousy? Fear? Pride? Whatever it was, she was slightly frustrated that a three year old had more faith in Charlie than she did. "How do you feel about this?"

"I dunno know, I know I like it, but I'm not sure how other people are going to feel in the community. Daniel's father was highly respected. I guess it's not a big deal if he calls me that when we're alone." Charlie didn't really answer the question, and he knew it. In all the months he and Claire had been together, then not together and now together, she never referred to Charlie as Aaron's dad. Sure, mentally he considered himself to be the only possible suitor for the position, but he didn't want Claire to feel any pressure. When it came to Daniel she was very hard to read at times, always supportive and interested but sometimes distant. Daniel belonged to Charlie, in her mind- or at least that's what he assumed, and she didn't want to invade.

Charlie used misdirection one more time, "Do you know the importance of Peanut Butter day?"

She settled back into Charlie's chest and put Daniel's picture down. "I'm assuming it has to do with imaginary peanut butter."

"That's correct, today is the anniversary, and well monthiversary of the day you trusted me to give you imaginary peanut butter. And do you know what goes along with monthiversaries? Lavish gifts." Charlie pulled from his pocket an object that made Claire gasp.

Her shell with a tiny hole drilled into to on a dark blue ribbon. She touched it in Charlie's hand and whispered, "I was looking for this all morning. I thought I lost it."

Charlie voice echoed the same tone, "I'm sorry, I took it yesterday after I mastered the fine art of drilling a hole in a shell without shattering it."

She traced the fine lines of the shell with her fingers, "Will you put it on for me?"

He moved her hair out of the way as he lifted the ribbon and wrapped it around her neck. The shell's smooth touch grazed across her bare chest. Charlie held his breath as he tied the ribbon in a bow, staring at the contrast of the color of the ribbon against her skin.

She thanked him and wrapped her fingers around his. Charlie let out a yawn; he had been fighting fatigue all day.

"Am I keeping you awake?" Claire laughed.

"I just haven't been sleeping much." Charlie's eyes focused on the curve of her neck.

"Maybe you should talk to Libby about your nightmares."

"Talking to Libby won't help, it would only freak her out. Besides it isn't the nightmares that keeps me awake most nights."

"Really?" Her curiosity got the better of her, "What is it?"

"You. You're very distracting, Miss Littleton." Charlie answered coyly.

Claire put her hand to her chest and touched the necklace, "Oh really, what's so distracting about me?"

"Lots of things, but mostly your neck." Charlie's voice had changed over the course of this conversation, lower and slightly more hoarse.

"What about my neck?" She tilted her head slightly, exposing more of the desired body part.

"It's pretty and I want to touch it." While his answer was quite simple, it had major implications.

"You only want to touch my neck?" They were going down a new road and she wasn't sure where it was heading, but she wanted to check out the scenery for a while.

"Oh, I want to touch much more than just your neck, but for now that's what's got my attention and keeping me distracted."

"Well, you're a very busy man and you need your sleep." She said wistfully, "maybe if you touched it now, it would get it out of your system and you'd be able to sleep?"

"So this is a…" Charlie questioned, although he certainly enjoyed where this was going.

"A science experiment, data collection, if you will."

"Oh I will." Charlie added gleefully. He moved his hand up her side, never once breaking contact until he reached Mecca. His index finger slowly traced her shoulder, warming her skin and creating goose bumps along the way.

"Chahlie?"

"Yes." His attention was elsewhere.

"Why do you do such wonderful things for me? For Aaron?" Her question was filled with an apprehension Charlie had never heard from her before. Quite frankly, the question left her lips without her even realizing it. She was expecting a three-word answer, what she got was completely different.

His breath followed shortly behind his finger as he traced her neck. "Well, currently you're letting touch your neck, which is pretty cool."

She let out an exasperated sigh, although it sounded more like a moan, "Chahlie."

His fingers and breath inched up towards her ear, "the reasons are purely superficial and self-serving."

Claire's stomach tingled and fires explode up her spine as Charlie's lips grazed her earlobe. Her entire being was focused on his lips, as they touched her, and the words that left them.

"You're stunning, clever and make me laugh, and a sense of humor is a rare thing on this island." His lips lightly kissed down her neck. He was treading in dangerous waters, but Claire didn't seem to be moving away or telling him to stop. In fact, she tilted her neck further back to grant him more access. Her hand caressed his knee, lingered and stayed.

"That's it?" her voice was quiet and shaken.

His mouth moved down towards her shoulder, counting her freckles as he went, "No, I've been after you for your money."

She warned, teasing, "Chahlie."

His kisses started to last longer, instead of quick and light pecks, he started to taste her. "I liked being around you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up."

Her eyes shut slowly as a small moan left her lips as her hand inched towards his thigh, "Really?"

He continued back on the path he had created with his fingers breath and kisses. "But the whole truth is…" Her stomach tightened as Charlie spoke, "I like the man I am becoming and you are the whole reason I changed. It like this is who I was supposed to be."

He moved slightly to kiss her cheek, "For that, I thank you and I will continue to do as much as I can for you and Aaron."

The blood rushed to her face and it took her a second to respond. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light again. Claire twisted around, wrapped her arms around his neck and flung both legs around his right leg; he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her. She smiled half shy, half coy, "Do you know why I like to be around you?"

"My dashing good looks, charm, wit and rock god status?"

She shook her head and leaned in close. "Nope. All that is appealing, however, except the rock god thing, I don't find that appealing at all." Charlie eyes grew wide in shock; he couldn't understand why any woman wouldn't find that appealing. Her face was so close to his, he couldn't remember when she had seemed so beautiful. She was instantly forgiven for the crack about the rock star. He wanted to touch her cheek, to hold it in his hand if only for a second. He watched as her lips parted. God, they looked so soft. If she didn't do something quickly he was going to, and he wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "you saved my baby and my life, gave me hope and a second chance when I really didn't deserve either. But mostly, it's the way you look at me, me and Aaron, that makes me want to be with you."

If there was a certain way Charlie looked at her, he wanted to make sure he was aware of it, "How do I look at you?" He pushed a stray hair out of her face, his fingers brushed against her cheek and his eyes fluttered shut for a second.

"Like we're the only things in the world that matter." She whispered closer to his lips so he could breath in the words.

Just before their lips touched, he uttered, "But Claire, you are the only thing that matters."

The kiss happened so softly, Charlie wasn't sure it was happening at first, his head was far too light and dizzy. It was the familiar taste of peanut butter that made him presses his lips ever so slightly harder against her.

Her fingertips played and traced his hair; his hand moved away from her waist and slowly inched towards her thigh. His mouth caught her moan. They both wished this could have gone on forever.

A twig snapped and Charlie's eyes shot open. Panic and fear took over; there wouldn't be enough time to react.

'YO CHARLIE!" A southern voice called out.

Claire pushed back away from Charlie. Aaron woke from his nap and started to fuss. Three flashed the same look of venom when Sawyer stepped into the clearing.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Sawyer saw Charlie and Claire entwined.

Aaron's fist started to ball and he huffed. Claire left the safety of Charlie's arms to attend to her child, who was on the verge of tears. "I know sweetie, that mean man Sawyer woke you from your nap." She took the baby into her arms and rested him against her breast.

If looks could kill, Sawyer would have been killed several times within a few seconds. "Um, I need to speak to Charlie about something."

'WHAT?" He could no longer hide his frustration.

Sawyer looked from Charlie to Claire, "Um I have a weird rash and…"

Claire threw up her one free hand "I'm leaving."

Charlie panicked, "Alone?"

"Chahlie, the beach is a quarter of a mile," She pointed behind her, "That way."

"But you're traveling with a baby." He waved his hands around as if that was going to make the statement more meaningful.

'I'll be fine, you have to trust me."

"I trust you, it the rest of the island I don't trust." Charlie huffed.

"I'll be fine. But when I get back to the beach I plan on slathering myself in blood and Aaron and I will go swimming with sharks. After that we're going rock climbing with no safety equipment." She smiled brightly to make her sacrasmism even more apparent.

"You think your funny and cute/"

"You just told me I was." She turned away and walked through the jungle.

Charlie's eyes followed her the whole time until she was completely swallowed by the trees. He then turned to Sawyer and punched him in the arm. "Thanks a lot for the cockblock."

'Sorry, I didn't know."

"Obviously. Well what do you want?" Charlie hissed as he started to clean up the remnants of the picnic.

"If you want condoms just ask for them, but stop stealing them."

Charlie picked up the blanket and started to fold it, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Claire and the shagging." Sawyer motioned in circles with his fingers.

Charlie was offended, "I am not shagging Claire. You do not shag women you have feelings for. You do NOT shag a woman like Claire."

Sawyer threw his hands up in the air, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Charlie's mind instantly flashed to something evil and devious, "Of course, you would know all about shagging, after all, you're shagging Jo out in the jungle."

Sawyer froze, "What?"

"Yeah, you've been doing it for about a week, week and a half now."

Sawyer grabbed Charlie's arm, "What are you going to do? Tell Jack? Kate?"

Charlie looked confused by Sawyer's instant fearful and aggressive behavior. He shrugged, "What do I care who you shag, as long as it isn't Claire."

Sawyer relaxed, "Oh."

Charlie continued, "But I will tell you this, Jo isn't like her sisters. Amy is a horrible liar, but incredibly book smart. Beth is life smart but can be hard to handle some times. Jo, she cares the most, about everything, her family, and her community. She's a thrill seeker and is always looking for the next good time, probably what she sees in you. But there's something hidden in her eyes, different from her sisters. I've seen it here on the island, you have it in your eyes Kate has in hers, Sayid, Anna Lucia, even Mr. Echo, I'm sure I have it too. Death, she's looked at death. Just be careful with her. That's my only advice."

Sawyer blinked, "No, no feelings, just sex. That's the way I roll."

"Good, that's the stuff I understand. The stuff with feelings and emotions is a brand new to me." Charlie thought it over, "You ever that? Sex with feelings?"

Sawyer thought it over, "nope. I'm kinda shallow like that. Hey when you do, let me know what's that like."

"Sure thing."

When they reached the beach Sawyer asked, "So, it isn't you stealing my condoms?"

"Nope." Charlie shook his head, "Sawyer, I'm an expert in safe sex; two world tours and I've been STD free since I was sixteen." Sawyer questioned him with a glance and Charlie sighed, "Her name was Jean from St Mary's, it turns out Catholic school girls can be a little slutty. Anyway I learn my lesson and everything there is to know about the fine world of prophylactics." Charlie scanned the beach for Claire, who waved at him. "Sawyer, with the heat from the fire of the plane crash and fluctuating heat on the island, your condoms went bad two months ago."

Sawyer's jaw dropped, "What?"


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Ones

Author's note: This chapter takes a very different path than the other chapters. Notice the change in mood from the beginning of the chapter to the end, while both characters are in similar physical positions, the tones of the scene is different. Ok, I wanted to say up front, don't hate me, but I had to do the thing with Beth. I had to! Honestly, I never expected people to like her! Just please keep in mind I am a big fan of redemption and dynamic characters, and I pray that will give you hope to keep reading. Enjoy it's a long one.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.

Chapter 11: The Dark Ones

* * *

Charlie's breath warmed Claire's neck as he spooned her in the early glows of the morning. He moved his foot until the tips of his toes touched the soles of hers. She jumped. A satisfied grin crept across his face. He moved his foot again. She jumped and twisted around.

"Chahlie, why are you ruining a perfectly good morning?"

"Because its even more fun to watch to jump. You would think you'd just move your foot out of the way. But nope, not you just stay where you are and let the tickle assault continue."

Her laugh was still one of the most glorious sounds he heard, he's place it with Hendrix and Bach. Mornings were always his favorite part of the day; Sleepy Claire was too cute to bear. Charlie wasn't sleeping every night in Claire's tent, but most nights. He would hold her until she fell asleep and often leave for his own tent. On the rare occasions he feel asleep before her, he would stay until the nightmares woke him. He hated to bother her with such trivial matters. Still there were other nights; he would stay because the idea of leaving her was worse then the nightmares. No matter if he stayed the night, he was always holding her before the first lights of the morning sun broke into the sky.

Claire rolled over to face Charlie, "I'm not the only one who's ticklish." She reached under his shirt and started to brush her fingertips along his side. He twitched, giggled (sounding rather childish in the process) and grabbed her hands.

"We'll call it a draw, this time." He laughed.

The morning continued uneventfully. Sawyer once again interrupted a snogging session, (which had been recently added to the morning rites) to asked Charlie, again, who he thought was stealing his condoms. Charlie had a pretty certain idea of who it was, but Sawyer wasn't going to like the answer, so he refrained from telling.

Claire, holding Aaron, walked Charlie to the edge of the jungle to say goodbye before he left for the community. He kissed her lightly on the lips, she pressed harder. Every morning it was becoming increasingly more difficult to leave her. When the kissed ended, Charlie picked Aaron out of Claire's arms.

"You take good care of your mum while I'm gone." He kissed Aaron on his head and handed him back to Claire. As he was walking into the jungles he heard Claire her voice.

"Wave goodbye to your Da, Aaron."

Charlie froze, he became dizzy and lightheaded, and his brain replayed the statement over and over again. His looked over his shoulder to see Claire waving Aaron's hand in the air. Charlie's hope surged as Claire delicately smiled at him, reassuring him, _yes, she did say it._ Her voice was kind and like sugar, "We decided to try it out and see if Aaron likes it."

A small grinned crossed Charlie's face and he nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He walked to the Community thinking, "So this is what it feels like to have your dream comes true."

Charlie nearly bounced down the valley to greet Beth, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, but Dad wanted to know how many of your friends are coming to the recital." Beth shrugged.

"Nearly all of them, two people are hanging back to do hatch duty, but beyond that, everyone. Apparently they're just excited to break up the monotony of everyday life and just want something to look forward too."

"Are you going to play anything?"

"I haven't decided yet, I'm getting some requests, but I don't want to steal the thunder of any of the kids." He tried to hind his vanity.

Beth smirked, "It's incredible that I can fit on this island with your massive ego taking up most of the room. So, Claire's coming?"

"Yeah and she's bring Aaron, which means I want her traveling with big burley men with guns, lots of guns." Then rather whimsically he stated, "Still, it will be nice to have everyone meet Daniel."

Beth smiled, "Still won't it be weird for you, your "wife" and your "girlfriend" meeting?" She nudged him and laughed.

Charlie smirked and laughed, '" have a girlfriend and a wife? Funny with all that, you would think I would be getting laid once and a while."

"Yeah, I guess you have two wives." She chuckled.

They walked towards the buildings, and Charlie's voice echoed with a joy Beth had never heard before, "Claire referred to me as Aaron's dad today."

"Really?" Beth shared in his pride.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally be a dad." Charlie pounded his chest.

"I HATE YOU!" A high-pitched yelp bellowed down the hallway. Charlie turned around his eyes wide and panicked. His stomach sunk down to his toes and his heart clenched.

"Daniel." He whispered. Charlie rushed to Daniel but the child's fists were balled and ferociously punching the air. Daniel's fist made sharp contact with Charlie's face.

"You're supposed to be MY dad."

Trying to keep his voice as calm and even as possible, "Daniel, let me explain."

"Aaron's just a stupid baby! He's not fun like I am." Tiny tears dripped down Daniel's face.

Charlie tired to reach out and touch hold Daniel but the child slapped Charlie's hands away. "Miss Claire was mean to you, why do you care so much about her. Miss Beth says Miss Claire shouldn't trust you because you're a junkie." The child screamed.

Charlie's heart froze, all blood remained motionless. He heard the faint gasp from Beth, one breath that left her lips said more to him anything else. She had been talking about Charlie, worse of all, Daniel had overheard. Charlie was betrayed and refused to look at Beth.

Daniel's comments regressed to screams as Charlie approached. He swooped the child in his arms and carried him to his bedroom, "You are in you're a massive Time Out, Little Man."

Beth followed, but didn't speak as Charlie struggled with this twisting and whining Daniel who continued to punch Charlie in the stomach or back or whatever he could make contact with.

When Charlie finally got into Daniel's room he kicked open the door. "You stay in here until either Miss Beth or myself comes and gets you." Charlie growled at the child.

Then the child delivered the deathblow, the words which would haunt and engrave themselves into Charlie's brain, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, YOU CAN''T PUNISH ME."

Charlie slammed the door behind him, the sound of steel on steel echoed through the hallways and made Beth jump a little. His hand was still on the door but his eyes remained focused on her feet.

Pain filled every word, every breath she uttered but still, it couldn't convey her emotions thoroughly, "Charlie I'm so sorry. Amy and I were talking, it was months ago. I thought he was asleep."

He didn't speak, he couldn't trust his mouth or his mind, but his eyes mirrored every emotion. His glare bore through Beth, making her feel his betrayal, his anger, pain and anguish.

Daniel's weepy sobs filled echoed from behind the steel door and somehow seemed the perfect soundtrack to moment. Charlie pushed passed Beth; she was invisible to him now.

He spent most of the morning building walls in this house with Michael. Every nail received the full brunt of Charlie's emotion. He hadn't been filled with this much venom in months. How could she? He trusted her! Did everyone on this craphole island see him as nothing more than a junkie, a deadbeat and a drain on their society? But the worse thought was Daniel thought of him that way.

When thoughts of Charlie's own selfish emotions were too much, new guilt's started to filter and infiltrate his mind. How horrible it must have been for Daniel? He's lost everything and everyone that was supposed to cherish him, protect him. Then Charlie sweeps into his life, builds him up, tells him he's valuable and precious and just as quickly knocks him down.

Charlie knew all too well what it felt like to lose the steady foundation in which your faith was developed.

His guilt and anger nearly consumed him. The steady pounding of his hammer against the nails created a rhythm, a new soundtrack for his thoughts. The cords of the song were Charlie's screams of rage when he misjudged the distance between his fingers and the nail and hammer.

Michael's only words of sympathy was, "That's why you shouldn't hammer angry."

Charlie glared at him and headed towards the infirmary where Amy worked. He found Amy distracted and mostly in a back room, "Charlie, go some ice from the cooler." Amy left him alone and headed back to the room from where she emerged.

The door was slightly ajar, so he took it as in invitation to peer in. In the darkness he saw Jo speaking to a teenage girl with dark brown hair. Jo was speaking to whom Charlie assumed was Beth, "I found her in the jungle."

The girl spoke, her eyes watery and glassy, "My name is Alex."

Charlie sighed and turned back toward the house he was building realizing his problems seemed trivial compared to everyone else's.

* * *

He spent most of his time at the house, pleased with the steady progress he was making but sore and exhausted from the manual labor. Finally, when he was calm enough, he walked to the room he had been dreading and stared at the cold steel of the door.

He knocked and opened it, peering in, scanning the room. The first thing he noticed was a tiny balled up human under sheets as if it formed a second skin or cocoon. The next thing he noticed was tiny dots that scattered across the room, shiny, round dots. He reached down to touch one when his brain made the connection it was so desperately trying to make. The dots were rocks- his rocks- Daniel had gone into Charlie's room, taken the rocks and threw them in frustration around his room.

"Hey Little Man." Charlie whispered. The cocoon stirred and turned away from the sound.

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, "I guess you're having a bad day too."

Daniel sniffed and nodded his head. "Uh huh." His voice was laced with the tears he had cried most of the day.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Daniel. We weren't telling people you call me Dad." He tried to rationalize, but really, what was the point? He changed his tactic.

The Cocoon named Daniel turned slightly as Charlie spoke, "You're the best thing…" He stopped as gazed down at the bundle; "My life wasn't going down any path I was not proud of until I met you. I don't think you'll truly understand what I'm trying to say. You had faith in me when no one else in the world did."

The child rolled over and looked at Charlie, his iridescent tears still tangled in the darkness of his eyelashes. Charlie pushed back Daniel's hair from his face, the motion seemed natural and yet he wasn't sure where he had seen or learned the behavior before.

"You know what the worst part of my day is, Little Man?"

Daniel shook his head, "no."

"Everyday I have to walk up the Valley hill, its steep and hurts my legs, but that's not what's so yucky about it. The worse part is that walk means I have to wait a very long time until I see you." Charlie tapped the child on his nose when he said the word, "you."

Daniel swallowed, "Why do you have to leave? Why can't you and Miss Beth be my mom and dad?" His voice and chin were shaking and on the verges of tears.

Charlie continued to push back the child's hair and in the softest voice possible, "I don't live here Daniel. I live on the Beach; we've talked about that. " He sighed as he tackled the question about parenthood. "I don't love Miss Beth and Mommy and Daddy's are supposed to love each other. But I can be your Dad and you can call me that in front of people if you want, it doesn't have to be a secret if you don't want it to be."

The child thought it over, "Do you like me as much as you like Aaron?"

Charlie kissed the top of the child's forehead, "I love both you and Aaron the same." He leaned in and whispered, "but I'll tell you a secret." The boy leaned up to hear it, "You're the only one I'll EVER let ride on my shoulders."

Daniel's eyes grew wide and the tiny forms of a smile crossed his face, "Promise?"

"Absolutely, even when Aaron gets bigger."

Daniel threw his arms around Charlie's neck and hugged him. New tiny tears of acceptance poured down his cheek as he said, "I'm sorry."

Charlie stayed with Daniel until he fell asleep, promising he would spend tomorrow with him, teaching him to play the piano and drawing and telling stories. Just before the child's tear stormed body gave into its on exhaustion Charlie told him, "You know I've been looking for someone like you my whole life."

A sleepy Daniel smiled, "I guess I'm pretty lucky because it only took me three years to find you."

Charlie nodded and closed the door behind him. Beth stood out in the hallway.

"You did a nice job with him."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"I feel terrible." She pleaded with him.

"Good." Charlie answer snidely. "Than maybe you'll understand how I feel to be judged a such a regular basis."

* * *

It was dark by the time he made it to the beach.

"God, Chahlie? Where were you, I was about to send Locke out to find you." A panicked Claire approached him.

Charlie rubbed his eyes with this palms of his hands. "Sorry, it was a rough day. Do you want me to help you put Aaron to bed?" Charlie offered.

"I already did it. What happened?" Claire ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and suddenly he realized why it felt so natural with Daniel.

He was emotionally and physically drained as she led him back to her tent. She curled up into his arms as he retold her the events of the day, she rubbed his chest and whispered soothing words to him. As Charlie was falling asleep, he heard the words, "You're truly a wonderful father, Charlie." A small quiver of a smile crossed his lips as he let Claire's warm and steady breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

There was a sudden and sharp yanking sensenation on Charlie's legs, then dragging and stretching as Charlie's shirt was pulled back and the sand cut his back. His eyes weren't fully open, and sleep had not fully released Charlie from its grip. He knew something wasn't right about the situation but it wasn't until Charlie heard Aaron's blood chilling screeches he understood they were in danger.

In the darkness Charlie could barely make out shapes, but he heard and understood noises. Muffled, "Chhhaarrliie" came from his left; the sound of footsteps on sand came from all around him. There was an explosion of pressure on his chest as something hard and ribbed launched itself in full force. All the oxygen left his lungs as he heard a male voiced, filled with malice scream, "Where is she?"

Charlie's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Aaron in the arms of a stranger, his blood chilling screams deafening his mother's cries for help. Claire's long, blond hair shone in the moonlight, but it wasn't her hair that caught Charlie's eye but the knife to her throat. His heart stopped and forgot someone had asked him a question.

The fist attacked again, lighting fast in his stomach. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Charlie coughed out.

Suddenly the hands left his chest and assaulted his neck. Air became a precious luxury.

Now Charlie could see the balding, bird like quality of the man choking him, eyes large and white filled with crazed confusion. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

After the fact, moments later Charlie would laugh about the ridiculous request of the crazed other. How could he possibly answer the question if he was choking?

"Wh.." was all Charlie could mange to say.

The man holding Claire hissed, "Alex."

When the baby's screams first filled the air, Sawyer's eyes shot open. Danger. Aaron had stopped crying when Charlie had moved back home. These were not his normal cries either; there was a terror in the child's tears that confirmed it for Sawyer. Danger. He pulled his gun from under his makeshift pillow and started to storm the beach.

He fired one warring shot into the air- it had a two-fold effect, waking everyone else and hopefully scattering the Others. It didn't work.

The large eyed man jumped slightly when the gun shot echoed over the beach but he continued his interrogation as he feverishly attacked and punched Charlie, face, chest, throat; whatever he could get his hands on. "Where is she? Tell me or we'll kill the girl and the baby and make you watch."

Snap. It was the almost audible sound of the thin string that held Charlie's emotions together, his grip on reality had snapped. Charlie fought like a rabid animal, punching, screaming and throwing sand in the stranger's eyes.

The man who held Claire at knife point hissed, "I can't believe you share your bed with him, after all that Ethan did for you. He loved you." The knife tightened against Claire's neck and warm wet liquid dripped on her shoulder. "You're as good as dead."

The gunshots shattered the chaos and struggle on the beach, but mostly it masked the other approaching footsteps.

Click. The sound of a gun loaded with the safety off. "You will not harm the woman or the child." A voice whispered behind the Other in the darkness. Only the whites of Mr. Eko's eyes reflected the light in the night.

A second click and a barrel pressed against the large eyed assailant head. "Get off of him NOW" Sawyer voice rang out.

People started to emerge from their tents and surge towards Charlie and the Others- the ones who attacked in the Dark. The Dark ones.

The Large Eyed Dark One pushed Charlie against the sand one more time and asked the question again, "Where is she?"

Charlie's hateful glare didn't provide the location of the girl. Mr. Eko's voice became the logic among the chaos, "You are out numbered and out gunned. Release the child and the woman and leave this place."

The man holding Claire released his grip and returned the baby to the mother, "Henry, let's go."

"This isn't over Pace." The Large eyed man, Henry hissed as he stood. "We'll be back for the whore." His eyes glanced in Claire's direction.

Charlie wiped the blood from his mouth and in a tone no one had ever heard before, a tone that would have intimidated the devil in his seven rings of Hell, "I swear to God in Heaven if you come near her again, I will break you, and I will snap you and make you beg. But I will not kill you, only let you live in your misery."

Henry and the other man left in the darkness of the jungle.

Hurley stepped out from the group, "Hey, Charlie, you might not want to piss off the crazy people who attack you in the middle of the night." Charlie glared at Hurley, his testosterone still burning. Hurley shrugged, "Just a suggestion, Dude."

Charlie fought every urge to run after the men and kill them with his bare hands, but his eyes quickly focused on Claire's water stained face and Aaron's screams.

Claire gazed down at her child, "Charlie, Aaron's bleeding!" The terror that filled her voice matched the terror in her eyes. Charlie blinked the rage from his eyes and focused on her.

"No Claire, you're the one who's bleeding." Sun's soft voice and comforting hand rested on her shoulder.

It wasn't long before the questions started, but to Charlie and Claire it was all just white noise.

"Who were those people?" Rose asked.

Charlie embraced Claire, he was unsure if she was shaking or if it was him.

"What did they want?" Bernard followed up

He need to hold her, feel she was real in the darkness and emptiness. He touched her check lightly. Her eyes left her baby's and she blinked back her tears.

"Why do some people have guns and other's don't" Anna Lucia hissed.

Charlie whispered, "are you alright?' But he questioned the truth of her answer.

This was the only question answered. Sawyer hissed, "You mean, why didn't you get a gun and the answer is because I don't like you."

Claire's eyes searched his for some answers, but she found none.

Mr. Echo took control of the situation as Charlie rubbed Claire's arms, warming her. "We need to find out if anyone else was hurt. We need a head count."

As if by magic Kate appeared behind Sawyer, "Locke and Sayid are in the hatch and no one is in the caves, we need to count the people on the beach."

Jack arrived on the scene with his gun drawn, "What happened?" Sawyer mocked, "Charlie got his ass kicked and Claire almost became a pez dispenser"

Jack instantly took control, "We need to get Locke and Sayid out of the Hatch, and we need the most guns on the beach as possible. Hurley you're coming to the Hatch with Charlie and Claire." Hurley jaw dropped a little not liking being ordered around, but he went one-step farther and retrieved Aaron's crib. It made the most sense to separate and secure Charlie and Claire from the group. The Hatch was the safest place to do it.

Charlie and Claire seemed unfazed by the command. There needed to be some sort of order in the chaos.

"I'll come with you." Kate offered.

"No, you stay here." Jack's eyes were sharp and his voice harsh; she was taken back for by his reaction.

Jack led Charlie, Claire, a sobbing Aaron and Hurley to the hatch. Order on the beach was slowing being regained. Sawyer grabbed Kate's arm after Jack disappeared into the jungle.

"Freckles," There was something hidden in Sawyer's eyes, like a mystery had been solved, but he was happier without the knowledge, "your shirts on backwards."

Kate blinked away her shame.

Charlie was bombarded by questions by Locke and Sayid when they got to the Hatch. He only answered, "The Dark Ones are asking questions I didn't answer."

Jack examined Charlie, asking ridiculous questions as he pressed his hands on Charlie's ribs, "Does this hurt?"

"Everything hurts, Jack." Charlie growled. "I'm fine, look at Claire."

"You're not fine. If I had to make my guess, you've got two broken ribs and a broken nose. There's been some damage to your vocal cords as well." Jack handed Charlie a rag to wipe away the blood.

The alarm went off. Aaron howled while both Claire and Charlie attempted to sooth the child, but was unsuccessful until Hurley punched in the numbers he hated so much. When the noise stopped, Aaron's screams turned to whimpers, only 103 minutes until the next alarm. It was going to be a long night.

Charlie went into the bathroom to clean off his face; he tried to ignore his monstrous appearance. His lips were swelling and while most of his face was red now, by morning it would be a lovely shade of purple with yellow mixed in for good measure.

He walked back out into the sleeping quarters where Jack was cleaning Claire's neck. Charlie mentally cursed, what if she ends up with a scar, a constant reminder of tonight, the night he broke a promise?

"Is she going to need stitches?" Charlie swallowed his fear.

"Not sure, it looks like the bleeding has stopped, I'll look at it in the morning. You two should get some sleep." Jack stood and patted Claire on the shoulder. For a world famous doctor he had terrible bedside manor, it was even worse for people he cared about.

Charlie huffed, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Try." Jack whispered as he walked passed Charlie. This was the first time Charlie had noticed the way the doctor was dressed, his belt buckle was open and he was missing his shoes.

Charlie might have nearly died tonight but his powers of observation were uncanny. He knew why it took Jack so long to get to the beach and Sawyer's mystery was solved. While Charlie almost watched Claire die before his eyes, Jack was shagging Kate in the caves. Jack left the three victims alone.

"Call Mulder, I just solved Sawyer's X-file." Charlie huffed bitterly.

"Chahlie?" Claire was on verge of losing her mind, a few minutes ago she had been torn from her bed, been threatened, told Ethan had loved her (that thought was nauseating enough) and watched people beat Charlie, HER Charlie. Watching the attack, she felt as if each punch was landing on her body. Quite frankly Sawyer's condom mystery was the last thing on her mind. She reached her arm out and let it hang there in the air, beckoning to him to touch her.

"God, Claire, I am so sorry." He hated his stupidity and sometimes caulis nature. He took her in his arms and repeated the words over and over again. He didn't mind the growing pressure and pain in his chest as Claire led him to bed. He sat down first, sitting as still as possible. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, attempting to hold him without touching his chest or rib cage. She needed to touch him, to make sure he was real, and as much as she wished this were a horrible nightmare, his gasp when her fingers grazed his stomach confirmed the reality of the situation.

She was being selfish; she knew that in the early hours of the morning. There were three words she longed to hear from Charlie, and yet he would not produced those words. She thought after she referred to him as Aaron's dad, he would say them, or even after she consoled him after his horrible day in the Community. Still the words did not come. Even now, as he lay in bed, his arm limply holding her, his breath straining, the words aren't being said. He repeats how sorry he is, sorry she's scared, sorry she' got hurt, sorry she has to sleep next to a monster.

She whispers there is nothing to be sorry about, hoping that will intice the words. It doesn't it. Small tears start to dampen his shoulder, and sting her skin as they head down their path. She cried because her child had cried. She cried because Charlie tempted and cheated death once again. She cried because she could have died and she never would have heard the three magic words she needed to hear. But mostly she cried because as scared as she was, she couldn't say the words he needed to hear, either.


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

Author's Note: Well I'll be honest, I don't love this chapter, I think bits and pieces are funny, (I like the Mountain Sharks- they make me giggle mostly because in my head I am picturing sharks attacking people on a mountain. But hey that's just me. ) This chapter is really designed to give you more insight into the island. I like Strong Claire, we don't get to see her all that often in the show, or in fan fiction, Angry Claire we see tons of, but if she is ever going to step into her role as a mother, she needs to learn how to take control of all sorts of situations. Um, that's all I have to say. (oh, but this chapter was a lot shorter in my head and was supposed to be a part of the next chapter. But when I went to write it, it turned into a beast and a half. So I spilt the one chapter into two.)

Gee I can't even seem to shut up in my AN.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. You rock.

Chapter 12 The Morning After

* * *

Everything hurt. Well _hurt_ wasn't the right world, excruciating was closer to it. He couldn't move and breathing was a labor. His eyes were closed but that didn't mean he was sleeping, with the alarm going off ever hour and forty minutes quickly followed by Aaron's screams, and the events of the night before, sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford. 

He heard stirring outside the sleeping quarters, quiet conversations, he knew who it was and why they were here. He breathed deeply; fire and pain flooded his body. He kissed the top of Claire's head, which was resting on his shoulder. This was her cue, her morning wake up call. She stirred.

Charlie was always a little jealous of Claire's ability to sleep. She blinked the hazy out of her eyes and lifted her head to look at Charlie. Momentarily she had forgotten about last night, the beating and abuse. Her eyes started to tear when she looked upon Charlie's bruised and purple face.

"That good, huh?" Charlie tried to smile, but stopped when it strained his facial muscles too much, "I'm one sexy beast." He tried to joke, but it was his lamest joke to date.

Claire shook her head as Charlie brushed the tears away with his thumb, "You're alive, we're all alive and that's what matters." Charlie had cheated death twice on this island and her biggest fear was when Death wanted to settle the tab.

There was a knock at the door, but neither turned to the door. Charlie's heart and soul was being ripped from his chest with every tear he wiped from Claire's cheek. He had never felt like such a failure.

Jack entered the room, "Hey, how are you two feeling?"

"Ducky." Charlie replied.

"You want to come with me for a few minutes, let me check out the swelling." Jack offered, but Charlie knew he was going to have to go with Jack no matter what the request.

Charlie forced his body to move, winced sharply and regretted moving in the first place. Jack led Charlie into the bathroom, but he refused to allow the Brit to look in the mirror "Looking good, Rock Star." Sawyer smirked as he stood in the doorway and offered Charlie a change of clothes. "Freckles brought Claire clothes, I didn't think you would take too kindly to be touching her underwear when you haven't even gotten to yet."

Charlie unleashed his death glare upon the Southerner. Jack tried to break up the tension, "Good news Charlie, you're gonna live." Charlie's death glare was now focused on Jack for his stupidity, "bad news is that we will have to reset your nose." Sawyer took the cue and rested his hands on Charlie's shoulder forcing him to remain where he was.

Jack gently touched Charlie's nose causing him to flinch, "One, two…"

Of course Jack didn't wait until three to twist the nose. Of course, Charlie was not prepared in the least for the fire pain, that burnt like the heat of a thousand suns, to course though his entire body. Of course, no one was prepared for the slew of words that came out of Charlie's mouth. Curses, vile, horrible words, and practically every one he had ever heard in his life.

Charlie had been in several countries while touring with _Driveshaft_ and he took it upon himself to learn a little bit of each native tongue from every country. He learned two things, how to say thank you in every language and the raunchiest cruses he could think of. It was the latter of the two that spewed out of Charlie mouth. American, English, French, Spanish, Russian, Swedish, Italian, and that was just a few. He screamed at the top of his lungs, venting his frustration over his pain and his uselessness. He finished a good five minutes after his nose was readjusted.

Jack and Sawyer stood still, staring blankly and in shock. Jack was the first to speak, "Um was that Mandarin or Cantonese?"

Charlie answered hoarsely, "Both."

"I don't think what you said in Italian is physically possible." Sawyer swallowed.

"Sure it is, you just have to be into yoga." Charlie said absentmindedly. Sawyer's jaw dropped a little, slightly impressed.

Charlie reached for his shirt and strained to change his clothes. When the physical effort became too much for him, Jack stepped in and help him. A new level of humiliation washed over Charlie.

"Dude, that's a terrible thing to say about someone's mother." Hurley stood in the bathroom door way. Just as Charlie was about to apologize, Hurley got a complete view of Charlie's bruises. "Holy crap Dude, you look awful."

Charlie frowned as Jack hissed. "Hurley!"

Hurley recoiled, "Oh, you look great Charlie. Awesome!" He gave a thumbs up. "By the way, we aren't alone."

"What?"

"Yeah those girls you hang out with, the Others, yeah they're out in the living space." He pointed behind his shoulder.

"Bugger." Charlie hissed.

Jack took out needle and Charlie scrambled out of the way, "What the hell is that?"

Jack's eyes questioned, "painkillers. I thought you might…"

Charlie shock his head adamantly, "Jack I didn't kick heroin just to get hooked on painkillers."

Sawyer glared at Jack until he put the needle back in its container. It took a few minutes for Charlie to move and head towards the living area.

Sawyer was the first to leave the bathroom and instantly came up with an excuse for their delay. "We wanted to see who the _biggest_ man was. I won, but Charlie is quite impressive. Claire, when you start tapping that ass, you will be pleased."

Claire's eyebrows shot up. Charlie slapped his forehead, regretted the pain and sighed, "Jesus Christ." He certainly didn't need his lack of sexual prowess announced.

Jack slapped Sawyer on the back of his head, causing Kate to chuckle and say, "Gee Sawyer how does that foot taste?"

"Like the way it smells."

Claire ignored these comments and asked Charlie to sit down. "There's some bad news and you're going to need to sit down." Charlie froze, unable to read Claire's tone. She tapped the chair and he trudged towards it. It was only when he sat down he noticed Amy and Beth in the room. He glanced at Amy, but his contempt for Beth still lingered.

"What's going on?" He looked between Claire and Amy.

Beth sighed, "There was an attack last night."

"Is Daniel alright?" Panic set into his voice.

Beth's voice soothed, "He's fine, all the children are fine." Her voice became sharper, "Dad is closing the borders, and you can't come to the community until everything settles down."

Charlie's fist slammed against the table, the force made everyone jump slightly. "I have to go, I promised! I promised Daniel I would spend the whole day with him. " He started to plead with Amy, then Beth, he even searched for sympathy from Claire. But nothing came. In a defeated, heartbroken voice, he whispered, "I promised him."

Claire rubbed his back slowly in attempts to comfort him. She pushed the pad and pencil she laid out specifically for this moment towards him. "Chahlie, write him a letter, explain the situation- this is out of your control, otherwise you would be right next to him teaching him how to play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.""

He stared at the paper, "Claire he's three, he won't understand."

She ran her fingers through his hair, and for that split second there was no one else in the hatch, just her and Charlie. "Use small words, draw pictures. I'm sure someone in the Community knows how to read." She smiled with kindness and love on her lips.

Charlie took the pencil and started to write, he was good when he's given a task. In all the chaos, this made him feel productive and useful.

Sawyer leaned against the bookshelf, watching but remained silent. Kate and Hurley were in the kitchen area milling about. Jack continued conversation while Charlie seemed preoccupied. "You said the children were fine, was anyone hurt?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah a few, nothing serious or I wouldn't be here."

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked without looking up from letter.

Beth responded snidely, "Because we were worried about you."

He continued to write, stubbornly refusing to look at Beth, his voice as dark as his thoughts "Oh, I thought you were concerned the junkie sold you out. Announced to the Dark Ones Alex's true location and all that jazz."

Claire warned, "Chahlie."

"I didn't, in case that matters. The Dark Ones had a knife to Claire's throat, but I didn't tell." Bitterness flooded his voice.

Beth hissed, "No, I was worried they would kick the shit out of you. Oh well, I guess I have nothing to worry about, you seem to be able to handle yourself just fine."

Jack redirected the conversation again, "Are you guys going to do anything about it?"

Amy nodded, "We sent runners out to the other communities to see if there were any more attacks across the island. If that is the case, we're going to need an ambassador from your tribe to represent you when all the elders meet."

A veil of confusion covered all the faces, "huh?" Hurley

"What part confused you?" Amy blinked.

"All of it."

Charlie continued to write as he said, "I'll go." He only looked up when Claire took the pencil from his hand and started to draw little cartons of Charlie pouting and moping because he wasn't going to spend any time with Daniel.

Amy shifted uncomfortably, "Charlie, you've got to know that if it was any other situation, you would be our guy, the rep for the group, but." She thought it over; "there are mountain sharks, so you can't go." Amy's lying skills left much to be desired.

"Mountain sharks?" Charlie uttered with disbelief, Jack repressed his laughter and Sawyer smirked.

Amy nodded, "Yes, sharks that live on the mountains, hence their name "mountain sharks" and they eat British blokes, so you can't come."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Am, you're useless." She paused and glanced over to Claire, "but we talked with Alex and she seems to remember helping a blonde pregnant women escape a medical hatch a few months ago."

Both Charlie and Claire looked up at Amy with the same dumbfounded face.

Hurley broke the silence, "Oh, you don't want him to go because when it comes to Claire he goes coo coo for coco puffs."

Amy blinked, "I have no idea what that means, but it sounds good."

The hatch door slammed, footsteps were heard and, finally, Jo emerged from the darkness. There were traces of fear still etched into her face. "Is everyone alright?" She caught Sawyer's eye, but didn't look at him.

Beth pointed, "Charlie got the crap kicked out of him."

"Holy SHIT!" Jo covered her mouth when she saw him. However, this action did cause her shirtsleeve to move up on her arm, exposing a blood stained bandage.

Sawyer's eyes bulged out a little and he repressed all desires he had to hold her, to yell at her, to comfort and take away any pain she felt.

Charlie glanced over and saw Sawyer's internal struggle. "Jo, you ok?"

She glanced down at her arm, moved her sleeve down and laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine, and you should have seen the other guy. He looks worse then you do."

Charlie continued to write as Claire continued to steal his pencil and draw funny pictures along the margins. Beth started to question her older sister, "What are you doing here? Did you even go to BlackRock? Are they sending a representative?"

Jo sighed, hating to explain herself to anyone, more so in front of Sawyer. "Oh, come on, the Plane Crash Clan is practically fodder for the Dark Ones, who do they have? A cop, a doctor, a solider and a con man." She didn't look at Sawyer, but she felt his eyes burning into the back of her scull. "I ran into Lucas on the way, BlackRock was attacked too, some injuries nothing serious. Lucas and Damon are going to be the reps for today's meeting."

Amy followed up, "Are you going?"

"Hell no, if Dad wants a peaceful resolution, he doesn't want me there." She added casually, "Besides, I figure I've got a small group outside, we could stay here and provide extra protection." She waved her hand around in a circle, "These guys have been here the shortest amount of time, there probably a little spooked." She looked at Charlie's bruised face, "Hey Char, you on any pain meds?"

He shook his head, but continued to write. Beth slammed her hand down on the table, "Are you kidding me? Take the damn pain meds. You have nothing to prove by being macho, we get it, you have a penis!"

Charlie didn't look up at her, his knuckles turned white and his breathing became more labored.

It was a voice, under a breath, female's and on the other side of the room that spoke. Kate snorted with a short exhale, "Not that he gets to use it."

Charlie's shoulders hunched a little as he sighed. Claire couldn't take much more of this, she had watched Charlie be humiliated for the past for few hours. Everyone has their dark side, their evil side they try to suppress. Kate had just reawakened Evil Claire. Now please keep in mind, this wasn't the first comment Kate had made about the lack of sexually activity between Claire and Charlie. There were off handed comments made while Charlie was away, like Kate was rubbing in Claire's face she was getting some and the mother was not. Good Claire knew she would regret anything Evil Claire said or did, but still, something had to be done.

Claire glanced up at Amy and in a sugary, sweet voice she cooed, "Hey Amy, you're a doctor right?" Amy nodded. Claire put her hand over Charlie's, "Do have you any methods of birth control? See, Charlie's a very responsible man and has promised to keep me safe." Charlie glanced up from the paper and caught her eye, he knew where she was going with this and while Good Charlie wanted to put an end of this before it started, but Evil Charlie wanted to see how it was going to play out. "And you see Sawyer's condom's went bad months ago."

Jack's jaw dropped, "What?"

Kate froze, "What? Does this mean I could be pregnant?" She turned to Jack and started to scream at him, "How the hell could you be so irresponsible?"

"ME?" He was so shocked he laughed, "It was all you, Kate."

It was almost instant, the dissolving of sanity and of chaos. Voices became louder, tension increased and snapped.

Sawyer growled, "I don't recall asking for you're help."

"That's because you're an arrogant jackass." Replied Jo.

Hurley swallowed, "Mountain Sharks? I didn't read anything about Mountain Sharks in the manual!"

Amy scratched at her head, "Um yeah, big ones."

Charlie looked up from his paper, "Hey Beth, quick question for you. Do you guys just sit around thinking of ways to kick me in the balls for fun?"

"Gee Charlie, if we did that now, what would we do for Christmas."

"Jack, how could you do this to me? I could be pregnant! What a way to ruin my life!" Kate bellowed.

Jo's head twisted around and she snapped, "You bitch! Amy's four months pregnant!"

Yep, no doubt about it, this was the breakdown of society. The fear, anger and confusion of the events of the day had caused everyone to collectively snap. Claire blamed herself- well she blamed Evil Claire-, and now that Good Claire had regained control she took it upon herself to fix the problem.

"SHUT UP!" She screeched. "Now raise your hand if you've been kidnapped, drugged, had your baby kidnapped twice, nearly had your throat slit AND preformed natural child birth?" Her hand shot up in the air, many pairs of eyes focused on her, "No one, just me? Right, than that means I'm the biggest bad arse in the room. So everyone is going to be quiet for a few minutes, because I just got Aaron to sleep!"

The rooms shifted uncomfortably at the change in power. Charlie hissed at Beth, "Way to go, you made her mad."

"Chahlie…" Claire warned. He returned to writing his letter. "Now this is how it's going to go down. Hurley, you're going to be our representative at this island meeting."

"But why me? I don't even understand what's going on." Hurley threw up his hands.

"It's really quite simple, there are many groups of "others" on the island, this BlackRock group, The Community," She pointed to Beth, Amy and Jo, "that's the group they live with, us and the Dark One. The Dark Ones are the people who kidnapped me and killed Charlie, they're the same ones you paid the little visit last night. Now Alex, that's Crazy French Lady's daughter, was taken as an infant and raised with the Dark One. Years later she helped me escape, most likely causing her to lose favor in the group. She ran away, and where she is right now…"

"She's with us." Amy offered.

Claire nodded, "Right, she's with them, and that's where she needs to stay. Hurley," Claire said with gravity in her voice, "she must _NOT_ return to the Dark Ones, they are _VERY_ bad people." Hurley nodded as she continued. "You must do everything in your power to help Beth and everyone else to keep Alex safe. Do you understand?"

"Sure, but what can I do? Why are you picking me?"

She smiled and her voice softened, "Because you're Hurley, everyone likes you. You have no hidden agenda, and you'll look out for everyone's best interest." Hurley smiled at the complement, but her voice slowly became harder, "The most important thing is to keep Alex safe. If the Dark One offer an apology, accept it." This caused a disruption from people in The Hatch; Claire waved her hand to silence them. "I don't recall any of you being attacked last night, the apology is ours," She placed her hand on Charlie's back, "to accept. If you need to negotiate with them, we don't have a lot to offer but we can give them Ethan."

Hurley frowned, "Um, but Ethan's dead."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yes I know, we will give them his body. Hurley do you understand?"

He nodded. She turned her attention to the other people, "Jo, thank you for offering to help, I think it would be a great benefit to everyone. Kate, you have Hatch Duty." Kate offered some complaints, "Someone needs to push the button, and it has to be you. Jack needs to tell everyone the events of the morning and Sawyer needs to be next to him. It's well known Jack and Sawyer don't get along, but if everyone sees they agree on this topic, they'll feel safe."

"And what would the message be?" Jack asked.

"'We are not alone of this island, which we all knew. But the unknown is not always dangerous. We are not alone and we have allies.' Something along those lines."

"Are you sure you weren't in politics or something?" Sawyer asked, slightly impressed by her control of the situation.

She rubbed Charlie's back, "Are you almost finished?"

He sighed his name and nodded. Claire drew one last picture and folded up the letter. "Amy are you going back to the community?"

"Yes."

"Could you deliver this to a certain young man." She smiled as she lifted her arms around her neck and unties the ribbon Charlie had tied nearly three weeks earlier. She was about to hand over the necklace when she saw a dark brown tinny looking stain on the ribbon. It didn't seem right to give a child a blood stained present, so she removed the shell. "Could you give him this too?"

Charlie caught her hand in his, "But that's yours." He shook his head; softness broke over her face.

"And it's mine to give." She kissed his forehead and handed over the trinkets to Amy. "I'll walk you guys out." She stood and led Amy, Beth and Hurley out of the hatch.

Beth eyed up Claire while they were at the doorway, "So why aren't you going as the representive? You seem to have a better grasp of what's going on."

"'Cause she doesn't want to be eaten by Mountain Sharks." Hurley huffed.

"I have more important things to take care of." Claire commented coldly, "I have to fix the injuries you inflicted."

Amy smirked, "Gee, you're kind of getting the fuzzy end of that lollypop, huh?"

Claire was blinded by the sun as she rather whimskly stated, "We really should get together sometime when my life isn't in peril. Thanks for stopping by."


	13. Chapter 13: The Day After

Author's note: Ok this chapter is LONG and pretty pointless. So why would I write a chapter like that, because it does hint at other things that will happen in the story. Also a lot of things make me giggle and since I am the one who is writing it, I don't care. I would like to quickly say, you can tell I am a woman writing male bonding, because the men talk. If it was realistic it would have gone like this:

Charlie sits alone, Sawyer sits next to him, hands him a bottle of water, "You gonna be ok?'

"Sure."

THE END!

But alas, that's not the way I wrote it. The one thing I am most proud of in this story is the slow steady changed in Sawyer. If you ever get bored, go back and reread his interactions with Charlie over the course of the story. Also Red X is not real, something I made up. I like Jack's rant about a moat, it makes me smile.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Day After. 

Charlie held Aaron in one arm and hand his fingers entwined with the other hand. Claire rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to her tent. Locke was straightening it up, all the blood from the fight had been buried and he was folding their clothes.

He looked up as he was being caught in the act of being helpful, "I was just making it homey for you guys."

Claire smiled politely, "Thank you, John."

He shifted from side to side, things would still never be right between him and Charlie, and any interaction seemed strained. "Well, I'll get going. If you guys need anything, let me know. I could take Aaron for a little bit, let you two sleep."

Charlie squeezed Claire's hand tightly and understood what he was thinking as she responded to Locke, "Thank you very much for the offer, but I think we just need some time as a family right now."

Charlie gazed down at the stirring child. Tears cleared a path down Aaron's dirty face as he looked up at the man holding him, feeling safe once again. Charlie smiled down at the child so overwhelmed with emotion he was afraid he would tear up because Claire called them a 'family'.

He spent most of the morning holding her and Aaron, and if not holding them, touching or watching them. His paranoia was growing worse as the day continued.

Charlie ached. Breathing was still a strain and he had a constant headache. He was beginning to regret his decision of refusing to take the painkillers. Aaron yawned and made the same sleepy noise his mother does when she's tired. No, Charlie made the right choice about the painkiller. This was way more rewarding than temporary physical pleasure.

Soon other thoughts entered his head. Even if the borders were opened, there was no way he could make the trip up the mountain to reach the community. Not now. He cursed himself for breaking his promise to Daniel, he had no idea how long it would be until he would see his son again. His son. For three months now he had been referring to Daniel as his son, in his head, long before the child suggested he call Charlie "Dad." He was resting his head in Claire's lap; she ran her fingers through his hair, making small circles and paths in his hair line.

His broken heart bled into his voice. "When am I going to get to see Daniel?"

She tried to be as comforting as possible but reality and his injuries prevented it. "Two days, possibly, but most likely three."

He moaned and whined, she continued to rub his head and think about the fuzzy lollypop.

His thought was encumbered by his own emotional and physical pain. Whenever there was a synapse of thought something would hinder it from coming to the front of his brain where he could really get a good look at it. When the thought finally made its way to the front, it hit him with the force of a thunderclap. He sat up, out of the safety of Claire's lap and looked around.

"Where's Sayid?" He asked.

She shrugged and this forced him to move to his feet. Claire offered to help him up, but all he wanted was for her to accompany him on this mission. He found Sayid chopping down logs with Mr. Eko.

"So I was thinking," Charlie called out, forcing the two men to turn around, flinching when they saw his face. They finally nodded for him to continue, "Could you find that Crazy French Chick for me, Sayid?"

"Why, may I ask?"

"Well, I'm going bloody daft because I won't be able to see Daniel for three days." He scratched at the back of his head and kicked at the sand, "I can't even imagine what it would be like to go for fifteen years without knowing how my child was. It's really unfathomable. I was hoping you could find her and tell her Alex is safe and we're doing everything we're capable of to keep her that way."

Mr. Eko and Sayid exchanged glances, small smiles and nods before Sayid finally answered, "That is very kind of you."

"Yeah, check me out growing up and stuff."

"I will leave right away." Sayid nodded.

When they got back to the tent, Claire kissed him lightly on his slightly less bruised lower lip, "You're a good man Charlie Pace."

He shrugged, "I try." The circles under his eyes were darker, not due to the massive bruising but to the lack of sleep; the whites of his eyes where now pink with fatigue.

"You need to get some sleep."

"If I sleep, who will watch over you?" He was serious and sad at the same time, as he pushed the hair over her ear.

"Locke, Jack, Kate, Anna Lucia, Libby, Sawyer, Jo, Vincent, Jin, Sun, Bernard, Rose, Steve…" She counted off on her fingers. "Chahlie, really, when was last time you slept? Please just try to sleep."

He nodded to appease her but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He rested his head on her lap again, this way she was still free to tend to Aaron and read the book she's been working on for the past week. Her free hand stroked his head, soothing him anyway she could.

She studied his face; it wasn't peaceful, like it normally was. Even through his closed eyes he could not hide his pain or frustration. A shadow cast down on Charlie, he covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. It was Jack, providing a better late then never ice pack for Charlie's face. Claire graciously accepted it, but Charlie didn't speak. He was pretending to sleep.

"Chahlie, I'm going to put the ice pack on your face, ok?"

"Shhh. I'm sleeping." He stated flatly, his eyes still closed. He heard a sound like a huff but laughter at the same time. The ice pack hit him worse than any punch he received the night before. The ice burned his face long before it would numb it. He moaned and she soothed.

About an hour later, the ice pack was no longer solid but mushy and Charlie still hadn't gotten any sleep.

"You wanna shag?" Claire offered.

Charlie pulled the ice pack off his face. "Claire-a Bell Littleton" He said with disgust, "would you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yeah, because she named me after a cow, and it wouldn't be my mother I would be kissing."

He sat up, electric pain shocked his body. "First of all, I refuse to "shag" you, not the first time at least." She blushed a little at the prospect. "Second, I refuse to make love to you because I can't sleep; it just cheapens the whole idea of it. Third, we are not going to do it so you can prove some point to Kate and Sawyer. Finally, as stunningly beautiful as you are, I don't think I'm physically up to it."

She cooed seductively, "I'll be gentle." Her hair fell in front of her face, masking it, making her mysterious.

Charlie swallowed, but sharp metallic taste filled his throat, dried blood; any arousal he felt was quickly crushed by the taste in his mouth. He tried to recover and pushed her hair away from her face, revealing _his_ Claire "When it happens, it will be perfect." His fingers lingered on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and pressed harder again his hand, "Promise?" Fully understanding what her question meant to Charlie.

His voice became low as he lean in slowly and brushed his lips against her, "Promise."

Normally at this point in a kiss, Charlie would have dropped his fingers and traced her neck. But when his fingertips touched the bandaged around her neck, his hand froze. Caught up in his own pain, he temporary forgot that Claire had been hurt as well. He wanted to apologize, but he had done enough of that for today. Instead he tried being suave when the kiss was over, "When it happens, I'll ruin you for all other men."

A devilish grin crossed her face, "So you're saying if there was anyone else I wanted to shag on this island, I should do it now, while you're hurt?"

See, Charlie's little line would have worked on any other woman on this island. He knew it would have, but he loved that fact it didn't work on Claire. She could see through all his bullshit and stay with him anyway.

"If you wanted to hook up with a girl, that would be cool." He smirked and kissed her again.

She laughed through the kiss but stopped as he became slightly more passionate in the kissing.

A dark shadow cast over them, her eyes were still closed but she knew who could be, "What do you want, Sawyer?" Claire had become accustomed to his interruptions.

"I'm not Sawyer and I wanted to thank you." A strange, hoarse voice spoke. The couple scrambled, releasing each other from their grips, straightening their hair and coughing like they were caught making out on their living room couch by their mom and dad.

Charlie cleared his throat, moving the blood around, "Um, Danielle, hi." He waved.

Danielle looked at Sayid for support. Human interaction was such a rare thing for her; she looked to him for social cues.

Sayid nodded, "When she found out you risked your life for Alex she wanted to thank you personally."

"Is there anything I can do for you? Teach you how to kill one of the bears? Build a trap? Anything?"

Charlie thought it over, "Well, you returned Claire to me, which I thank you for. But if you could refrain from stealing Aaron again, that would be great."

Sayid whispered, "He thinks he's funny."

Danielle nodded, "Oh." She reached out and touched the fading scar on his forehead and her fingers lingered over his purple face. In a sad voice she muttered, "Look at what my family has done to you, I'm sure you used to be an attractive man."

Charlie's eyes nearly budged out of his head, " USED TO BE!"

Sayid lead her away from Charlie, "Have you meet Mr. Eko? He's a fascinating man."

Charlie grumbled and pointed with his thumb, 'See, that's why I hate the French."

Claire smiled at him, "You're still an attractive man, I wouldn't have offered to…"

"Claire, find a different word, we're still in front of the baby."

She rolled her eyes, for someone who had probably been with hundreds of woman, he was surprisingly conservative. "Anyway, you get the point."

He smiled through his pain, "Yeah, I do."

A few minutes later they were, once again, interrupted. When Sawyer approached, Claire stood up, kissed him on the cheek and thanked him, "I'll leave you two alone. I'm taking Aaron so you don't taint his mind."

"With your potty mouth, I'm a little concerned about your effect on him." Charlie called out to her. His eyes followed her as she walked along the shoreline.

Sawyer handed Charlie a bottle of water and sat down next him, "So, VH1 how you doing?"

Charlie's face fell flat, "Well, you know in the past 24 hours, my so-called-friend told my son I was a junkie, I slammed my hand with an hammer, I was attacked and nearly watched Claire's life come to an end, I had my nose readjusted, I can't see Daniel for three days, and a French Lady called me ugly. Over all, I've been better." Charlie watched Claire from a distance and refused to look at Sawyer.

Sawyer studied the water, "So, you're having a bad day?" Charlie huffed and put his hands in the sand behind him for support. Sawyer sighed, normally it would be Hurley trying to cheer Charlie up, but since Stay Puff was out saving the group, he decided he would take it upon himself to do the job.

"So, a few years ago I was in the middle of a long con. The trick with a long con is that you have to let the mark think it's their idea. Long con's are rough things, you have to stick around for a long time, (hence the name). You get to know them as a person, build their trust. Ultimately, it's a bigger pay off, but sometimes it isn't worth it.

"Anyway, this time I was with this woman, and she was really into the lead singer of some lame band. So I broke down and took her to the concert, because you know, girls are pretty and sometimes they let you touch them in naughty places." Charlie laughed, but eyed up Sawyer curious to see where this was going. "The opening band was a forgettable experience and when the main act came out, she and every other woman in the place went nuts for the front man. He seemed like a total tool to me. What I noticed was the bassist. He was running around the stage, he played guitar, drums and piano, all in one set. I remember thinking at the time, the bassist was the only one with real talent."

Sawyer paused for a second letting the words sink in. "Some time passed, the long con was over, that crappy band broke up and the bassist put out a solo album. I keep track of his career over the years, so when the album came out, I bought it. I was sitting in my car listening to his CD and this song came on. It was about him apologizing to a girl. He stole from her, lied and hurt her and he was begging for her forgiveness. Something about the words he chose and the cords he played, I don't know, I could relate. I remember thinking, 'That guy seems pretty cool.' Something tells me that girl never forgave him, and he's been looking for redemption ever since."

Sawyer sipped his water bottle and cleared his throat. Charlie blinked at him for a few seconds before commenting, "You're a fan?"

Sawyer shrugged, "Whatever."

A small grin crossed Charlie's face. It had been so long since anyone other then he spoke about DriveShaft, even longer since anyone commented about his solo album. A long forgotten surge of pride washed over Charlie.

Both men sat in silence for a couple of moments before Jack blocked the sun, raised his hand to his head and sighed, "So Kate's not speaking to me, which if she is pregnant is an excellent way of solving the problem."

Jack plopped down next to Charlie, and took the water bottle out of his hand. The Brit smirked and pointed to the man on his left. "Guess what? Sawyer's a fan of mine. He's got my solo album."

Jack looked out to the water and nodded and rather absentmindedly he said, "Sure, it was a good album, it sounded a lot less commercial than your DriveShaft stuff. I liked the song about you fighting the epic battle with the copy machine. Great use of irony."

Charlie had the same dumbfound look at first; it was kind of funny to think that Sawyer was a fan, but Jack too. That was a little unbelievable. "But when we first crashed, you said you had never heard of me."

Jack rolled his eyes he spoke slowly as if to get the point across better. "Charlie, we crashed landed on a creepy ass island. I had other things to worry about other than your ego."

Charlie frowned at his own arrogance. Sawyer huffed, "So you and Freckles, how long has that been going on."

Charlie glanced over to Sawyer's unreadable face, bitterness, sadness, curiosity.

"About three months now."

Charlie's head whipped around to Jack, regretted the fast movement, and gasped. "Three months?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah at first we were just messing around, but now I think it's pretty serious."

Sawyer's brow furrowed. "Three months, huh? But my condoms started to go missing about a month ago."

Jack scratched at his head, "Um, yeah in the beginning it didn't happen often and I just used my stash."

"You cheeky devil, you kept some condoms from the group." Charlie smirked and slapped Jack on the back.

Jack shook his head, "No, if someone needed one I gave them out, I simply didn't advertise about I had them." He seemed lost in his own thought. "Damn those were great condoms. Amazing. They're were wrapped in a black wrapped with a big red X on it."

Sawyer nearly spit the water out of his month and instead he started to choke. Charlie's knuckles turned white as very muscle in face and body became tense. Jack watched the other men's reaction.

Sawyer questioned, "What? You had Red X? Did you have that with you before the crash?"

Jack shook his head, "No I found it here. What's the big deal?"

Charlie became tense. "You had eight. Right? You found eight."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

His voice was harsh and bitter, "Because they were mine."

Sawyer's voice was filled with awe, "You have EIGHT Red X's!"

Charlie started to scratch and pull at his hair, "I HAD eight, until Jack unceremoniously used them." He glared at the doctor.

"What, they're condoms; they're meant to be used."

Charlie sighed dramatically, "You clearly don't understand the importance of these condoms. Trojan makes over 2 billion condoms a year. Only 100,000 of Red X are made a year. You have to get on a three year waiting list and you have to know people in the "industry" in order to get onto the list! They come in an Italian leather box with a 24 carat gold clasp. Each condom is priced between 50 to 100 AMERICAN dollars! They are the Bentley's of condoms and they are NOT to be used for "messing around". When sex is done right, Jack, it's an _art_. It's like etching out the "David" out of marble or painting the Mona Lisa, Red X is just a tool you use, but still tools can make a huge difference in the quality of art."

Jack sat very still for a second, "Really?"

Sawyer nodded, "I used one ONCE, best damn night of my life. It cost me $75 but worth every penny." He thought it over, "You need to use it with a special girl, someone who knows who Henry Rollins is, who's read all the great books, someone who's cool and has interesting opinions about stuff. The woman has to be "worthy""

Charlie added, "Someone who can name all the important bands of the last 25 years. Someone who knows about cool art and even cooler cartoons. Christ Jack, you just used them like it was nothing, didn't you? God, I've been on the verge of tears all day, and I swear, this, could be what pushes me over."

"Guys, those are terrible things to say about Kate. She's "worthy" of your fancy condoms." Jack was becoming offended by this whole conversation.

Sawyer and Charlie exchanged glances, but Charlie answered, "Jack, it isn't Kate who isn't worthy of the condoms."

It took a few seconds for Jack to fully comprehend what they were saying. He frowned. "Oh, I'm not worthy."

Charlie groaned, "Who else did you give it to?"

"Sayid, Jin." Both men's names were met with approval, but Jack's voice became low and quiet. "Hurley."

Sawyer and Charlie had the same reaction which registered 10 on the disapproval scale. Their arms shot up in the air, "Oh come on!"

"What a waste."

Jack quietly sighed, "Sorry."

Again the three men sat in silence, stewing in their own anger or humiliation or frustrations. Eventually, Sayid came over offering apologies to Charlie about Danielle's comment. Charlie was still too angry with Jack to care about the earlier offensive comment. Sayid sat next to Jack, and before long, Locke was walking over. Charlie invited him to sit with the ""cool kids", except Jack, he isn't cool."

"So, James I heard about the fight with that Jo woman. What happened?"

He sighed and didn't really want to tell the story, but hey, it wasn't nearly as bad as Charlie's day. "I yelled at her."

"Uh oh." Jack muttered.

"Women really don't like that." Sayid offered his opinion.

"She didn't either." Sawyer frowned.

"What did you yell at her about?"

Sawyer became quiet for a second, "I told her she needed to be more careful, she should stop being so reckless. The island is dangerous and" he was just thinking aloud, "at first we didn't talk, just screwed in the jungle. Very hot. But, after a while, we started to chat a little. When Charlie told me the condoms were bad, I figured she would just want to stop meeting, but she didn't. So we talked some more. We've read a lot of the same books, and when she says stuff, most of the time, I agree." He smiled and chuckled to himself, "Sometimes, I'll tell her she's wrong just to see her get all angry, she's gets this little vein to pop out of her forehead and her skin gets all flushed. Anyway, when she got her, um, period, and we knew she wasn't pregnant. I didn't mind not doing the nasty with her, because at least I knew she was safe." He scratched at his beard. "This island is so dangerous, last night she got stabbed in the arm, nothing serious, but what if next time…" his voice started to fill with fear, "what if she was kidnapped. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

The other men looked at each other, waiting for the epiphany to come, trying to suppress their smiles.

Sawyer glanced over to Charlie, his eyes filled with a new understanding, "Oh MY GOD! That's what you just went through. Are you constantly filled will a horror that something's going to happen to her?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep, and when I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aaron and Daniel."

Sawyer scratched his neck, "Shit, it must be so much worse because, you know, bad stuff already happened to her. "

"Yep."

"So this is what you feel like all the time. That pit in your stomach, breaking out into cold sweats, the constant dread."

Charlie shrugged, "yep."

'Well, it sucks!" Sawyer kicked at the sand at his feet.

Charlie laughed, "Welcome to being an adult."

Locke muttered, "Well, would you look at that, the Tin Man found his heart."

"I still stand by my statement, "it sucks". He stopped for a moment to think. "Charlie, do you love her?"

Sayid laughed, "Are you kidding? If you ever wanted the definition of love, its Claire and Charlie."

But Charlie became quiet and still and Sawyer pried further, "Did you tell her?"

Charlie looked up at Sawyer, "Did you just grow ovaries?"

Locke scanned Charlie, "You haven't have you?"

It was his turn to sip on his water, stall for time and kick the sand, "No."

'Well, why not?" Jack nearly screamed.

"Maybe because I don't have any Red X to follow it up with." He answered angrily, but when it faded, he sighed, "Look, I don't want to delude myself in thinking that she loves me back. I know she's always meant more to me than I've meant to her, and maybe it's to fill any void in my life. Maybe I was using her for my own selfish reasons. Maybe I don't want to hurt her."

"Maybe that's how you started out, but that's not how you are now. You start out picking people to fill voids in your life but it ends up making the other person feel just as complete. God, you're so laid back about it, too, 'Hey, are you looking for a father for that kid of yours, that's great I've always wanted to be a father.' 'Hey Jack, I've always wanted a big brother to look out for me instead of the shithead I've got, you up for it?' 'Sure, Charlie why not, I like to fix people and you're a doozy.'" Jack nudged Charlie. He caught Locke's eyes, " ' Hey, Locke, I've always wanted a father figure who will push me to get off the drugs and support me along the way, you up for the challenge?' 'Yo Sayid, do you have great advice and world knowledge? That's cool; I've always wanted to hear about that stuff.' 'Sawyer, you seem like a social degenerate, how about this, I'll be your friend when you think no one is watching and slowly I'll teach you how to be a real human being, but I'll do it so sneaky you won't even know its happening.'" Jack laughed as Sawyer pushed his arm. "See Charlie, you might start off entirely selfish, but it doesn't end that way. You fill people's voids."

"'Cept Claire's." Sawyer smirked.

Jack glare at Sawyer before continuing, "I'm sure she feels the same way about you, but if you want to be the Cowardly Lion about it, pick your time, make it perfect and do something you can be proud of. Don't just blurt it out after sex, like most men do."

Locke laughed, "Looks like the Scarecrow found his brain."

Sayid grumbled, "Does this make me Dorothy?"

"Well, you are the only one who actively tried to get us off this island." Jack thought it over.

"Does that make you the wizard?" Charlie looked up with a half smile at Locke.

Locke looked out to the beach, "Guess so."

"Gee, I seem to remember the Wizard being filled with a certain amount of shit in that movie." Sawyer commented.

"Hell, you probably read the books." Sayid muttered under his breath.

Charlie nodded, but unsure if he felt better about the situation, he watched as Claire met up the Jo on the edge of the water. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Sawyer grumbled, "Us."

* * *

Claire sat next to Jo, who looked at Aaron and asked to hold him. The two women sat in silence before Claire finally spoke. "I don't think your sister likes me very much." 

Jo was in the middle of making funny faces at Aaron when she questioned, "What? Amy likes everyone."

"Not Amy, Beth."

Jo tore her eyes off the little one and nodded, "No, you're right Beth does NOT like you one bit. I think it has a lot to do with your first impression."

Claire pushed her hair back, "I don't really remember that much about it. Was I awful?"

"Mega bitch. You yelled at Charlie. Hell, even I snapped at you. Beth was a little bit more even keeled about the situation at the time, but man, did she scream and yell about you on the walk back."

Claire frowned, "What about now?"

Jo shrugged, "_Now_ I think your pretty cool. My opinion changed greatly after Charlie said you wanted to get into a fight, which by the way, he thought was the dumbest thing he had ever heard."

Claire laughed, "Yeah, he's been complaining about that for a while now."

Soon Kate dropped by to offer her apologies to Claire, "I'm so sorry. I was out of line this morning. It was terribly rude of me."

Jo cocked her eye brow, "Gee, do you even know what your apologizing for?"

"Lots of things. Being insensitive to the severity of the situation, insulting her relationship with Charlie, questioning the importance of being a mother." Humble pie was Kate's least favorite desert and this was a triple portion. She sighed deeply, "If I am pregnant, I just ruined Jack's life."

"That's not true." Claire tried to comfort her but no support came from Jo.

Jo eyed her up, "I don't like you."

The tension was obvious. Women hate competition even more so when it's dealing with a man. Even though Kate had long moved on from any feelings she might have had for Sawyer, Jo represented a whole new source of animosity.

"I don't like you either."

Sensing the cat fight about to occur, Claire stepped in, "I don't like Anna Lucia."

Kate pondered the statement, "me either, she kinda reminds me of a dude."

"I think she's queen of the bitches and she kinda ugly."

The women laughed finding neutral ground.

* * *

Jack watched Kate laughing with the other two women. He studied her interaction with Aaron and shuttered. "If she is pregnant, I've got to get her off this Crap Hole Island." 

Four heads turned in Jack's direction as he continued his rant, "This place is a horrible place to raise a child." Now the eyes changed direction between Charlie and Jack. "God, there's polar bears, and crazy others, social retards." Charlie frowned as Jack continued, "When I think about the idea of the raising a child here, I think about all the things he could would be missing out on." Charlie shoulder sunk lower as Jack ranted, "We won't be able to go to baseball games, eat ice cream, watch Spongebob."

Sayid nudged Jack in the shoulder and pointed to Charlie, who was looking more depressed by the word. Jack quickly recoiled, "But this places isn't so bad. I guess."

Silence over came the men once again before Jack's internal thoughts overcame his mouth, "Do you think being an asshole is biological or learned behavior?"

Questioning eyes peered at Jack. Sawyer started the answers, "Biological, no wait environmental, wait, I don't know, come back to me."

"For Aaron's sake I hope it's learned. Then he won't dump a pregnant woman for picking out curtains." Charlie muttered bitterly.

"Curtains?" Sawyer growled, "Well, that's it. He just made the list of people whose ass I've got to kick when I get off this Crap Hole Island."

Charlie smirked at Sawyers announcement but continued with his train of thought, "but what if it's learned? With every promise I break, I become one step closer to being my back stabbing, lying, and bastard of a brother."

Sayid shook his head, "You're nothing like your brother. I'm surprised you share DNA to begin with, I mean he's such a prick in all of his interviews."

Charlie looked at him curiously. Could Sayid be a fan, too?

Jack moaned and put his hands on his head, "I'm going to be a terrible a farther, I know it! I'm going to try to fix every problem my son has. I'm going to end up belittling him and fill him with self doubt. God Charlie, how do you do it?"

Charlie shrugged, but started to feel a little guilty, "I don't know, I just think about what my father would do and I do the opposite."

Locke started to eye up Charlie as he shifted his toes in the sand.

Jack's rant continued once again, "Oh God, what if it's a girl? That's it. I'm going to have to build a moat! A moat to keep all the little deviant boys away from her. Any boys whose dad's know about Red X. Maybe I'll lock her up in a tree fort to keep her safe. Great, now I have to build a tree fort. Do you think Kate would mind living in a tree fort? I think she'll hate it, but tough shit, she's just going to have to suck it up."

Locke's gaze finally burnt deep enough into Charlie's skull that the Brit looked up at the older man. The exchanged was nonverbal, told entirely though glances.

Locke: You have to tell him

Charlie: You know?

Locke: That's what Father figures do, they know everything.

Charlie sighed, as he made his confession, "Jack, Kate's not pregnant."

Jack looked at Charlie with panic and confusion still lingering in his eyes, but hope sprung eternal behind the fear.

"What?"

Charlie took another deep breath, "There's nothing wrong with Sawyer's condoms."

There was an eerie stillness in the air as if the words needed to be absorbed by each layer of the brain before a reaction could occur.

Jack's reaction was predictable, "WHAT!" A blend of rage and relief filled his voice.

But Sawyer remained motionless, as he whispered, "Why?"

Charlie's voice was edging on playful while still remaining defensive, "You turned me orange, you interrupted my first snogging session in months. What, you didn't think there wouldn't be some type of retaliation?"

Sawyer's face remained unreadable stone. All the air left his body in one sigh, as he whispered, "I don't know what to do. On one hand, I want to punch the crap out of you, but on the other I'm kinda proud of you. That was one hell of a con!"

Charlie continued his frozen stance in the sand, unsure if any sudden movements would stir the angry beasts that sandwiched him.

"CHAHLIE!" Suddenly, angry women came storming his way.

His eyes grew wide and uneasily he asked, "what?"

"BETH'S ENGAGED?" Claire bellowed at him

"Oh that." Charlie's relief was obvious, "Yeah, for like two years now, his name is Mark. Great guy, he's been helping with the house. Why are you so mad? I told you we were friends."

"But you neglected to inform me she was already spoken for."

Locke smirked, "Well, did you ask?"

Claire thought it over, "Well, no."

"Then you have no reason to be mad, he didn't lie to you." Sayid rationalized.

Claire looked over to her female supporters, and redirected the question, "What do you mean, "we were friends.""

"Just what I said," Charlie answered coldly, "we used to be friends and now we are not. Past Tense. She betrayed me. Sure, Daniel was just repeating words he heard and he has no idea what a junkie is, but now I have to have a conversation with a child I had hoped to avoid until he was old enough to formulate a solid opinion about me."

Sawyer stood and kicked the sand, "I don't think you should write her out of your life entirely. Beth gave you a second chance, and lets face it, that's a rare thing on the island."

Locke corrected, "This whole island is a second chance."

"Whatever, Wizard. Charlie, she's your friend. All I'm saying is anyone who knows you doesn't think about of you as druggie and if they do, fuck them, they don't know the real you anyway."

A small smile crossed Charlie's face. Any time a man shared his honest opinion about his feeling about another man, the next phrase is bound to come out of someone's mouth. "Pouffer."

Sawyer thought the word over, "Did you just call me a fag?"

Charlie's smile got bigger, "I didn't just call you a cigarette."

Sawyer was a melting pot of rage, laughter, acceptance and frustration. Now he was torn. Should he beat the crap out of Charlie and save face or smile and laugh it off? A voice from behind them saved Sawyer from making the decision.

"Dude, you better be careful, I think Sawyer's killed people for saying less about him."

All attention turned to Hurley, sweaty Hurley. Sawyer and Jack were already on their feet, Charlie let out a gasp as he tried to stand. Two sets of arms lifted him up.

Locke started the questions, "Hugo, what happened?"

Hurley shrugged, "I don't know."

"What going to happen to Alex?"

"I don't know, I think Beth's community is keeping her."

"What is it going to cost?" Jo asked.

"Um, we have to give back Ethan's body and there is something about crates."

There was confusion about the meaning of the crates and only Jo seemed to fully comprehend the implications of these objects.

Hurley continued to provide no useful information about the meeting even after his interrogation from his peers. Charlie declared he would get the whole story from Jacob when he went back to the community.

"Oh, Jo, your dad told me to tell you to come home tonight. But I say, 'She's a big girl and I think she could kick my ass, so I'm not going to tell her anything.' And he said, "good call, tell her come home when she is good and ready.' So I think a crisis was averted."

Jo smiled as her weight shifted slightly towards Sawyer's body. Hurley dug through a bag and pulled out a square box, glanced at it and looked at Claire and Charlie, finally deciding on handing the box over to Charlie. "Here, I guess these are for you."

Charlie took the book, read the label and smiled, "Thanks, Hurley."

Suddenly Jack grabbed the box out of Charlie's hand, opened it and spilt the contents with Sawyer. "Gee, Charlie I don't think you should be using these condoms." His voice was so serious. "I don't think you're physically up to the activity."

Claire looked heartbroken at the box in Jack's hand.

"Is this because of that whole Sawyer's condoms thing?" Charlie stared at the box.

"I guess you'll never know." Jack smirked. "But there's a possibility that you might your crack your ribs and puncture an organ."

Sawyer shook his head, "Internal bleeding is a horrible way to die."

Charlie sighed and puffed out his aggression while his Southern friend counted the square packages, "Hey, there's some missing."

Hurley shrugged, "I don't know how that happened." He dug through his bag one more time and pulled out some paper, "Here Charlie, this is for you." He caught Libby's eye across the beach and headed towards her.

Charlie glanced down at the paper and for the first time that day he was filled with a genuine joy and pride. He stepped toward Claire and showed her paper. "Look, its from Daniel." Indeed it was. The letter was written by an adult but Daniels' trademark dinosaurs were all over it. Charlie's smile and joy surpassed any pain he felt as he showed the letter to his friends and family. He and Claire read and reread the letter, each time with more enthusiasm.

The sun dipped in the sky until it was finally swallowed by the horizon. The warm glow of Charlie's friends and family provide light on what should have been his darkest day.


	14. Chapter 14: Choices

Author's note: Well just two more chapters after this. I will tell you I've already written the next chapter, but I don't want you to have to wait too long between chapters 15 and 16 so it might be a little while until I post chapter 15. But I am sure you will find this chapter satisfying. Not a whole lot to say about this. The mood and tone changes with every scene. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Choices

"I don't see why we have to do this." Hurley whined.

"Because it would not a good idea for this task to be completed by Charlie." Sayid answered.

"We're his friends, and he needs our help. Start digging." Jack ordered.

"I never said I was his friend, I'm just the guy he shares sex stories with. Damn, did that boy know how to party?" Sawyer whistled as his shovel sank into the dirt. It had been three days since the attack. Jack had given Charlie a not-so-clean-bill of health, but good enough to walk to the community. It was about time, one more day of Charlie sitting around being useless would have driven the rest of the survivors nuts. While he was gone, it seemed as good of time as any to deliver Ethan's body to the Dark Ones. There was a whole process that had to occur, The Plane Crash Clan had to dig up the body and deliver it to members of the BlackRock, since they were a neutral party in the matter, and they would take the body to its final resting place.

Under the cover of the jungle trees, the men dug into the soft ground. "Masks on." Locke ordered as the dirt started to change as the shovels hit something hard.

The smell of the seven-month-old rotting corpse overwhelmed the senses, waves of nausea hit the men at once, and the sight of insects decomposing the body did nothing for their stomachs either.

"Oh God!" Hurley turned away.

Ethan was wrapped in a tarp, which didn't fully cover his face. White bone started to expose itself by his skull, his hair was darker, fuller, sort of a ying and yang effect. His mouth still arched in a smile, his final words never left his lips.

"Ugly son of a bitch." Sawyer gave his commentary.

The men stared at the body of the first person to tear a hole in their community. The first person who gave them an inkling they weren't alone. There were worse things then surviving a plane crash. Worse then death, sometimes it was life. Each man was lost in his own thought.

Three gunshots. They shattered the silence and splattered the dead man's organs.

"Holy Shit." Sawyer jumped four feet back from the corpse.

Five heads turned towards the shots, words were trapped in throats, their brains took longer to comprehend the image before them.

Locke was the first to regain his ability to speak, "Claire."

Her eyes were as wild and untamed as her hair. The smoking gun was still hot in her hands. Her voiced quivered slightly, but it did not take away from the strength of her words. "I wanted to see him one last time. The man who tried to kill me, take my baby and kill Charlie. The man who haunts Charlie's dreams at night." She addressed the body now, "I remember everything you did to me, drugging me, confusing me, lying to me and tried to ruin our lives. But you were too weak, and only the strong survive on this island."

"Thanks Darwin." Jack muttered under his breath. This seemed to shake Claire out of her trance. She blinked a few times and glanced around at the wide-eyed men.

Hurley found himself staring at Jack's shoulder, "Dude, you've got some Ethan on you."

Jack brushed the bits of skin off, while making a sound which was a blend of annoyance and disgust.

Locke stepped forward, "Claire, let me walk you back to camp." She nodded and handed the gun over to him. In a matter of minutes they were swallowed by the jungle.

"Oh sure, so you don't have to clean up the mess." Sawyer grumbled.

Sayid had already started to pick up the remains of the corpse when he asked, "How did she get a gun?"

"It's mine." A familiar voice answered from the tree line.

Jack sighed, "Damn it Kate, you had one job, 'keep Claire busy' you couldn't even do that."

Her eyes were glassy and reflected more light than usual. "She had a right to see him, she had a right to face him, deal with the situation. She needed to deal with the past so she could move on with her future."

Kate's words stung all the men who remained, each of them were running from something, hiding on this island and not facing the truth. Kate continued, "That monster destroyed the foundations of her relationships. She lost everything that mattered to her. She had every right to do what she did." Her voice became more emotional, blending her anger and pain together, "HE KILLED CHARLIE. I cut him down from a Goddamn tree. We almost had to dig another grave that day, Jack. Hell, I want to shoot the bastard too. Are you so detached, you don't remember? You don't care? Why don't you want to shoot him?"

He had forgotten, not that Charlie nearly died, not the fear of losing someone he cared about, but he had forgotten that it was Kate's first time dealing with a body. Her first experience with life and death so close. Jack had no doubt she had been exposed to death, but maybe not this way. Or at least that's what he wished and hoped. He sighed, "Come here."

He extended his arm as he met her half way. He wrapped one arm around her waist and slid behind her pulling his gun from the back of his pants. Together they held the gun; together they put their fingers on the trigger.

Jack raised his eyebrows and the other men stepped away. He whispered in her ear, "one shot, ok? He didn't hurt us as much as he hurt them." She nodded and started to count. On three, thunder echoed in the trees and the body had one more hole. The two lovers embraced and headed into the jungle without speaking to the other men.

"Um, isn't the camp the other way?" Hurley questioned.

Sawyer complained, "Oh sure, he gets laid while we have to move the holey, gooey, body. And you know this stink isn't going to come off for a while."

The men started to pick up the new bits of Ethan and threw it on to the tarp. They worked quickly and silently, only stopping when a voiced called out from the jungle. "Move, James, you're in my way." Jo pointed a gun in his direction.

"You know, Sawyer, most people would have just shot you." Hurley stated flatly.

"Where did _she_," Sayid hissed with anger, "get a gun from?"

Sawyer sighed, "It mine, I wanted her to be safe."

Neither of the men pointed out the fact that Jo had been living on the island for nearly 30 years and he had only been here for eight months, and she had been protecting herself just fine.

Sawyer had talked down a woman pointing a gun at him before, but this was different, she wasn't looking at him but at the mess of a body beside him. "I guess you want to shoot him too?" He scoffed and instantly regretted it. Her eyes were filled with a pain and loss he had never seen before. He approached her slowly, never forgetting she held a weapon in her hand.

He touched her arm, lightly, standing away from the metallic object in her hand. A trail of tears washed down her face. "It isn't right Charlie was the one who killed that monster, it should have been me." Sawyer glanced at Sayid and Hurley, taking their cues they walked away.

Sawyer's voice was low concern for another person, who was still new to him, "What did he do to you?"

Her red hair blew in the wind and she shivered, her eyes never leaving the rotten body, "He was once one of us, hey all were. Dad and Bruce had a fight over the way the community should be run. After that, Bruce took a small band of people and left; that's when the attacks came, only at night. They became the Dark Ones. Meg, my older sister, was dating this guy for a while. I didn't like him, he looked like a weasel to me, but he was good with Beth and Amy, so it didn't matter. Meg was four years older then me, and when she wanted to get married at the ripe age of 19 no one really questioned it. A few months before the wedding, Meg was pregnant. Then everything changed.

"Ethan started to take long walks and would be gone for days at a time. When Meg asked him where he was going, he just said, 'I was seeking council.' Freak. She went with him once, she didn't come home. I was fifteen, walking through the jungle, trying to find mangoes or something and I saw her, hanging from a tree, her womb cut open." She paused recalling the image, her head shook violently as if shaking it was erase the image in her mind like an Etch a Sketch.

Sawyer rubbed her arms, kissed her lightly on her cheek and told her to take as much time as she needed.

She only needed three shots.

Hurley grumbled, "I'm sure glad this wasn't a waste of bullets. Does anyone else want to take a shot at the dead guy?"

A thunderclap echoed through the jungle one last time. Sayid stood over the body, his gun smoking and shrugged, "Well, I'm not allowed to shoot Anna Lucia."

"What are we going to do when the ask why is body is so deformed?" Hurley

"Worms. The worms did it." Jo smirked, "What, we don't have big worms here?" She looked down at the body one last time, "It's funny how things come full circle. There was no way any of you could have known this, but Ethan was the one who killed Daniel's parents, his mom first and his father three years later. Charlie killed Ethan for what he did to Claire but now has taken Daniel in as his own. It's like we're all connected and the Island likes to remind us of that fact." She rested her head on Sawyer's shoulder, for a second he was taken back at how natural she felt there.

* * *

"DAD!" Half bellow, half squeal echoed across the valley. When a three year old runs, it one of nature's most ungraceful moments. Daniel's legs flew in every direction; his arms launched him forward, only stopping when he reached his goal. Charlie.

Every fear, "What if I scare Daniel with my mangled face?" "What if he's mad at me? What if everything changes?" All those fears melted away when Daniel launched himself into Charlie's arms.

"I missed you, Little Man." Charlie finally said after a few minutes bathing in the glow of holding his son after being separated for what seemed to be a lifetime.

The child buried his face in Charlie's chest, "I know, you told me in your letters. And Miss Claire told me in hers."

Charlie had no idea that Claire had been writing Daniel, and squeezed him tighter thinking of the prospect that Claire was reaching out and creating a connection with Daniel.

"Guess what, Dad?" Daniel asked excitedly. Normally, he would follow this up with a story about a cool bug he saw or something gross that Jason ate.

"What? Charlie eagerly waited.

"There's a ghost in Miss Beth's room!"

"Huh?" This was not what he was expecting.

Daniel nodded, "Yep, first it tries to escape, so it jumps on the bed making it creak. Then, when it can't get free it moans and cries like, "oh, oh, oh." Then, finally it screams "YES!" Because it got free and then everything is quiet. Sometimes it's a girl ghost and other times it's a boy ghost."

Despite all of his efforts, Charlie's smile peaked through. "Really? You think there's a ghost?"

A small finger tapped his chin, "It only shows up when Mr. Mark comes over."

Charlie coughed out a laugh, "Have you asked Miss Beth about it?"

The child shook his head, "No, I didn't want to scare her. She's not brave like I am."

"Oh, ok Little Man. Wanna go play the piano?"

"Sure, Miss Alex has been teaching me, I'm up to "Like a Diamond in the Sky." But she's not as good of a teacher as you are."

Charlie kissed the top of Daniel's head, "Thanks, lets get to work."

True to his promise made day's earlier Charlie spent the whole time with Daniel, until sleepiness started to take a hold of the child. Charlie got the child ready for bed, "You wanna read, Green Eggs and Ham?"

Daniel shook his head and pulled a piece of paper out of The Cat in the Hat book, "Can you tell me about this instead?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around the child and held the paper in front of them. In big block letters it said, "We Are All Looking Forwards To Meeting You!" Underneath there were little comments and pictures from the people who survived the plane crash. Charlie swallowed, he had seen people pass a paper around two days ago, but he didn't know what it was. He pointed to each picture and told Daniel a little bit about each person. "That's Jack, he's like a big brother to me." Claire had drawn some pictures of dinosaurs. Kate drew a dog, Locke drew a big turtle, but it was Hurley's picture that caused the giggles. It was a picture of a snowman and it was saying, "Stay cool, dude." But Sawyer had drawn a picture of a man rolling his eyes saying, "You idiot. The kid's been on a island for his whole life, he's never seen snow."

Charlie told Daniel stories about Sawyer and Hurley, which made the child laugh until he was exhausted. He kissed his child, shut off the light, closed the door and ran into the one person he had been avoiding all day.

Beth bit her lower lip, "Hey Charlie."

"Hey." His voice was flat, even and didn't show any emotion in particular.

"You look good," She tried to flatter him, "A lot better than last time, most of the bruising is gone and there's only some puffiness around your eyes."

"Yeah, I heal fast on this island." He muttered.

"Everyone missed you, the kids were going nuts without you."

"I missed them too."

She looked down at her shoes, "Are we going to be cool? I've apologized and I feel awful about the Daniel overhearing when I was talking about you."

Charlie cleared his throat, "We will be cool, in about thirty seconds," A smile crossed his lips, "right after I tell you about a ghost story." Charlie recounted the tale Daniel had told him. Beth's face was filled with horror and embarrassment, her eyes nearly watered. Charlie leaned in, "You want to be the one who explains that there are no ghosts, just some adults doing very naughty things to each other."

Beth swallowed, her words shaken, "So we're cool now?"

Charlie smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "NOW we're cool."

* * *

The morning was filled with the normal events. Charlie worked on the house for a little while, but his physical state hindered a lot of movement. But Michael and some other men had been working on the house while he was gone, so the progress was steady.

He met with Jacob before leaving to return to the beach. The meeting was longer than he expected, darker and far more serious. Jacob had laid out the fate of the entire island in front of Charlie and it wasn't pretty. The cards held death for the people on the island, death and little hope. Several plans were placed in front of Charlie and he was charged with the task of delivering the news to everyone. When the meeting was over, Charlie felt hollow inside.

Jacob slid an envelope towards Charlie, "Your debt was paid off nearly three months ago. I believe this is what you've been working for since then." He took it and put it in his pocket, as always he thanked Jacob for his time.

Charlie sighed as he trekked back to the beach; his mind was heavy with the thoughts of the fate of his fellow survivors. Maybe it was because he only looked out for Claire and Aaron that he has never really thought about the larger scope of the island. But in the matter of an instant, he held all the power on the island. He didn't like it. He preferred smaller responsibilities. His family, (not by any means is that small) he could get his head around.

Charlie did not handled confusion well, and there was very little about this situation he understood. When he couldn't understand the big picture, he focused on the smaller more intimate picture. A Norman Rockwell family portrait, but the images were blurry because the roles were never clearly defined. He sighed as if it was the air in his lungs caused this uncertainty and expelling it would shed new light on the subject.

It didn't.

He heard the crash of the water on the shore and broke through the tree line to find his home. Hurley was playing catch with Vincent; Anna Lucia was arguing with Kate, Sawyer was reading with Jo next to him. Jack and Locke were helping Eko with his church; Jin stroked his wife's swollen belly. There was peace in the chaos and confusion. Figures he would be the harbinger of destruction.

"Chahile?" Claire called to him, her smile bright and unknowing of the choice that lay in front of her. He turned to the voice and smiled weakly, "You know you didn't need to have big men with guns standing guard around my tent all night." In fact it was true, Jack and Locke stood guard around her tent the night before. She teased him as she leaned in and kissed him, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He admitted with her taste still on his lips.

"How's Daniel?" Her voice was as clear and bright as a bell.

"Fine, he missed me too." Charlie answers were devoid of any true emotion. She reached out and touched his arm, his eyes followed her hand. She didn't need to ask or speak, he understood.

It was time.

He led her back to her tent, he had not officially moved back in. In a calm and even voice he told her everything Jacob had told him earlier. He stroked her hand every time her eyes grew wide with terror. He handed her the envelope, "You have a decision to make, and it has to be yours alone. I don't know what this is," he gestured with his finger in the space between them, "and if we're just playing house, I should be no part of your decision making process." Her eyes started to water as she looked away, "You need to think about what's best for Aaron and yourself."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Claire sniffed and her eyes teared. "You should tell Jack." She finally said.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer.

* * *

It didn't take long for Charlie to wrangle together the people he felt needed to hear this bombshell, Mr. Eko, Jack, Locke, Sayid, Sawyer and Kate all meet in the Hatch, behind closed and locked doors.

All eyes focused on him as he bit at his fingernails and paced around the floor. Somehow he thought it would be easier because he had already told Claire. But with Claire he was able to her hope, this was different.

"The beach will not be able to support us much longer." Charlie announced. Questions were raised but he motioned with his hand to be quiet. "Come on, you've noticed it, we have to retreat farther into the jungle to get food, Sun's garden can feed two people. We won't be able to survive here. IF we stay here, we could die. We would have, maybe, if the members of the community hadn't traded the crates."

"Crates?" Locke questioned.

"Every eight to ten months five massive crates get air dropped down to the island. They are supposed to go to the Darhma staff, but since Darhma has split into two groups, The Dark Ones and the Community crates are also split. There's enough food and supplies in the crates to support 100 people for ten months. For twenty five years now, the breakdown has gone like this. The Community gets three creates (They have nearly 275 people living there and making them the largest group on the island) The Dark Ones get one create and as a gesture of good will, BlackRock gets a crate as well. Any questions?"

All the hands raised, Charlie ignored them. "As of a week ago, BlackRock and the Community were going to share their supplies with us so we can remain on the beach. However, with Alex leaving the Dark Ones and the new treaty being created, the Community will only be receiving two crates and the Dark Ones will get an extra crate. The Community cannot afford to share with us. BlackRock tends to have extra supplies and will be able help out the Community.

"Which brings me back to the topic of us; if the beach can not support us, we will have to either move on or," he sighed, "split up. Even with the strain on their supplies they should be able to help. BlackRock and the Community will be willing to take us in, but neither group could support all forty of us. If we divide our group in half, we could assimilate into the other two groups and live. It's a matter of surviving and thriving." Charlie stated gravely.

"It seems like the choice has already been made for us." Locke finally side.

Charlie shook his head, "No, it's a lot more complicated than that. For us to leave the beach it would mean we are giving up all hope of getting off this island. Of rescue. And as a friend of mine once said, "Hope is a very dangerous thing to lose here." But if we stay on the beach we risk starving to death."

"When do we need to make the choice?" Kate asked, uneasily.

"It doesn't need to be made right away, a week maybe. The kid's recital has been opened to the other groups on the island, sort of a meet and greet thing. For some reason the Dark Ones have declined their invitation." Charlie's voice was infused with sarcasm.

"You said, 'support all forty of us' there's more than forty." Eko questioned.

Charlie sighed, he hadn't told Claire the whole truth about her envelope but he felt these guys needed to know, "Claire was personally invited to live in the Community, she and Aaron will not count in the division of the group, if that's what she decides to do."

Jack sighed and asked, "When did you get the invitation?"

"Three months ago, the night of the sinus infection." Charlie couldn't make eye contact for a second. "This needs to a choice people make as individuals, each person will need to be able to live with their decision." He headed towards the door, "I've already made mine."

* * *

Claire was standing in front of the tent, her arms crossed, focused on the ocean, lost in her own thought. The setting sun turned the sky shades of red and pink. She heard his footsteps on the sand and glanced at Charlie.

"Where's Aaron?" He asked shifting his weight back and forth.

"He's going to stay with Rose and Bernard tonight. I want to speak to you and I didn't want him to hear."

Charlie sighed, the last time she did that they had a fight. He quickly surveyed his belonging in her tent, wondering if she would give him a chance to collect his belongings before she kicked him out again.

"Um ok." Charlie nodded, he wasn't sure where this was going but he knew it couldn't be good.

Her voice was harsh and sharp, "Charles Pace, I don't think I have ever been more insulted in my life. You don't know what this is?" She gestured in a similar way, "We're just _playing house_! Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry." He stated weakly.

Her voice increased in volume, "I can't believe you would even question our relationship, I love you, and I've spent the last month trying to figure out why you haven't told me you love me. The only logical answer I can come up with is that you didn't want to be like every other man in my life. You didn't want to tell me you love me and just leave. You're different and special, one of the many reasons why I love you. So what makes this even more insulting is thinking that I should make this decision on my own, like if you write yourself out of the equation, you don't matter in my life. Well that's just ridiculous! Listen I've had my life with you and without and against all better judgment I prefer it with you." She shoved the envelope in his hand, "You asked me to choose, between living on the beach or living in the Community. I don't care. I choose you."

Charlie blinked for a second. "You love me?"

Claire sighed, exasperated, "Did you miss out on everything else I just said? Because it was really quite nice, I spent all afternoon thinking about the correct wording and everything."

Charlie stomped his foot, "NO!"

"What?"

"No, this isn't how it supposed to happen. I was going to tell you on a starry night. I was going to get more peanut butter, bread, a nice dinner. It was going to be perfect. THIS was not how I imagined it! No, it's all wrong and nothing about it is perfect." He threw his hands in the air and flailed them around like it made some sort of difference in the situation.

Claire's smile was brighter than the nightly fires starting to form on the beach. "You wanted perfect? That's not gonna happen. This" she placed her hand on his chest, "is us."

Charlie's hand covered hers, "You really don't want perfect?"

She shook her head, "I would rather have you."

He blinked a few more times, "Wait, you love me." He repeated.

"Um yeah, I thought that was pretty clear."

His lips pressed firmly against hers, tasting her, holding her, one with her, "I love you too."

The morning cool wind brushed against Charlie's hair, he stirred and held Claire closer. His lips dance across her naked shoulder and make its way up her neck. Her cheek tightens as she smiled. His hands caressed her body, flesh on flesh. She moaned lightly and he kissed her lips to catch the rest it.

"Morning."

In the sleepiest voice, "Morning. That's was fun last night, we should do it again sometime."

He smiled, "I think that could be arranged. How are you feeling?" He questioned quietly, his fears hang in the air. His concern was that it had been a long time since she had any kind of activity and he was afraid Aaron's birth might have hurt her.

"Very well satisfied. You? How are your ribs?" She lightly touched his tender skin.

"You're worth it." He smiled, "It will be better when I'm at hundred percent, right now I am kind of chugging along at sixty percent health."

She bushed her hair from her face, "I was a little nervous." Both lovers were slightly concerned about their performance the night before.

He kissed her nose, "You were amazing."

"Yeah, we're pretty good at this, aren't we?" She laughed.

"We're never going to get anything accomplished." His voice matched her. Claire's stomach growled, indicating the time, "How about I go get our son," He became a little flushed saying the word "our", "and find some breakfast. You stay here and continue to be wonderful."

She blushed a little and laughed, "Sounds good."

Before breaking apart from his embrace, "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

"Many, many times." Her voice matched her emotions.

He pulled on his pants and left the tent. Charlie stretched in the sunlight, feeling whole for the first time in his life. In the distant shore line he saw a figure stand and then run towards him. He felt eyes peering at him, although from where, he couldn't be sure. Then he heard a slow, loud clap.

Sawyer's face appeared out of nowhere, he continued his applauds, "That's was impressive. I always thought I was good, but DAMN!" He shook Charlie's hand.

The figure running towards him was Jack. Ah, Jack, a doctor before a dude, "Charlie how are your ribs?"

He shrugged, "fine."

Jack nodded, "good." Then he became flustered. "I didn't know, I mean, um, wow!"

Sayid walked by with a log, "See, this is the reason why Shannon and I went to a private part of the beach."

"Huh?"

Sayid stopped and pointed to the tent, "We sleep in tarps, they aren't exactly sound proof."

Charlie turned ten shades of red. "Oh god!"

Sawyer slapped Charlie on the shoulder, "You have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about."

"You've raised the bar on the island _freakishly_ high." Jack muttered.

He noticed other people starting to mill around staring at him, smirking. Claire emerged from the tent wearing Charlie's tee shirt, exposing much more of her legs then Charlie really would have preferred.

Kate called out, "Ladies and Gentleman, let's give the happy couple a round of applause." The beach erupted in clapping. Charlie covered his head in his hands.

Claire waved to the group, "Hi, my name is Claire Littleton and I'm kinda of slut!"

Charlie glared at her, and sighed deeply. Locke walked by, blushed and avoided eye contact with the couple, "Um, congratulations, no, this is great. And not at all weird for me to have two people I think about as my own children to be having loud passionate sex. No, it's great. Um, I have to go clean something now."

Claire rested her head on Charlie's shoulder when Jin stepped forward. His English was still a little strained but he attempted to say, "Here, this is for you." He handed Charlie a black square with a red x on it. Charlie's eyes grew wide and he also cried.

"Jin, do you know what this is?"

A devilish grin crossed his face as he nodded, "Red X, rare, expensive and the best."

Charlie flew into Jin's arms, hugging the man and thanking him. Jin pushed him away, "You're sticky."

Rose step forward, "I'm not giving you your child until you're clean. Go take a shower!"

She pointed in the direction of the hatch.

Charlie looked like he had been given ten million dollars and told to buy whatever he wanted in a vintage music shop. He grinned from ear to ear and nearly dragged Claire to the Hatch.

Hurley leaned into to Rose, "I think you should have told them to take separate showers."

Kate scoffed, "Yeah, like _they_ would be the first to have sex in there."

Libby blinked a few times, "Do you think they teach seminars?"


	15. Chapter 15:Everything Changed

Author's note: Ok as the title suggests everything changes in this chapter. Hey remember how the other chapter start off one way and ends another, yeah I did that on propose. Don't worry the next chapter will be updated soon. You won't need to wait as long as you did for this chapter. I love the scenes with Daniel, but that's just me.

There are a lot of songs I need to give credit too so bear with me, if you don't want to read it skip down to the story.

"Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-lot

"You'll Accompany Me" by Bob Seger

"Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash

"American Girl" by Tom Petty

'Son of a Preacher Man" Dusty Springfeild

"I will Survive" by Gloria Gainor

"Sloop John B" by Beach Boys

"I love Rock and Roll" Joan Jett

ENJOY!

* * *

Far from the sandy beach where the air hangs thick with salt, two men stand in a steel room. It would have been cold and sterile had it not been for the numerous rocks and hand scribbled pictures that lined the walls.

Charlie's nails were gnawed raw as he paced back and forth in the room. "It's broken."

"It's not broken." A ridiculously calm voice stated.

"Yes, it is. Look! One is end larger than the other. Broken." Charlie waved the tie in Jack's face as if offering some proof.

Jack made a noise a lot like a sigh and a laugh blended together, "That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Well, its stupid." He crossed his arm, flopped on the edge of the bed and huffed.

Jack scratched at his face, "Are you telling me you don't know how to tie a tie?"

Charlie stared at the fabric in his hand and offered an excuse, "I had people to do that sort of stuff for me."

Sometimes Jack forgot how much Charlie had once had, and lost. "Here, I'll teach you how." He stood before Charlie and tied the object on himself at first, step by step. The younger man was impressed by the speed and craft in which the knot was made. "You try."

Charlie fumbled with the silk a few times and made something that looked sort of like a knot. Jack frowned and repeated the process again. "Are you nervous about tonight?" inquired Jack. "It you're first performance in a while."

"No, I'm more worried about the kids and their recital, Claire walking the four miles with a baby and how Daniel's going to react to her and how everyone will react to each other, but performing that's a piece of cake." Charlie continued to fumble with the tie, each time making slightly more progress.

The door flung open and a tiny person came running in, "DAD!"

Charlie turned his head to the voice. When Daniel realized his dad wasn't alone, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Jack curiously, before quickly clinging to Charlie's pants leg.

"Daniel, this is your uncle Jack. He's like my big brother."

Daniel continued to study Jack, until the adult felt uncomfortable and waved to the child.

"What's up Little Man?" Charlie neatened Daniel's dark hair.

The child's eyes became wide, "Guess what?"

"Jason ate a bug again?"

The child shook his head violently, "No the ghost's back! It's in Miss Jo's room and the ghost's screaming for James."

Jack turned away from the child as his shoulders started to shake as he suppressed his laughter. It had been four days since Charlie told Jack the story about the ghost in Beth's room and now it had been sort of an inside joke at the beach. Beth's new nickname became Casper.

Charlie smiled at his son, "Really?"

"Dad, when do you think there's going to be a ghost in my room?"

The comment left his lips before he could stop it, "Not until you're sixteen."

"But why do I have to wait so long?" Daniel whined.

"You'll be asking yourself the same question when you're sixteen." Charlie stated rather flatly, "Did you clean your room? Aaron's going to sleep there tonight with you."

Daniel frowned, "yeah, he better be worth it. I had to clean my room for a whole _FIVE_ minutes."

"Yeah that must have been rough." Charlie laughed, "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Dad, I'm a big boy now, I don't need help."

Charlie threw his hand up in mock defeat, "Ok, Little Man, come back when you're done. Your clothes are on the bed." When the child had left the room, Charlie turned to Jack, "I guess you didn't come alone?"

"No, Sawyer walked the path with me too, he seemed nervous for some reason."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact the first time he saw Jo's father, he shot Sawyer." Charlie mumbled and he continued to fight with his tie. He glanced up at Jack, who was milling around the room. He had a lot on his mind. Jack was supposed to come up the path and to make sure it was still clear and safe. He also wanted to meet with Jacob for a few minutes. He was also in charge of delivering Charlie a white shirt and his black tie from Jin.

Nothing comes free on this island, the clothing cost Charlie a half an hour of his time and certain lessons for Jack and Jin that would make their respective woman very happy. Before he left for the Community that morning, Kate sprinted across the beach, threw herself in Charlie's arms and thanked him. She was indeed a very happy woman.

Beth knocked on the door, "Hey Charlie, your guests are starting to arrive."

"Hey Casper." Jack waved, which earned Charlie a death glare from Beth.

Charlie left his bedroom, knocked on Daniel's door that yelled he wasn't ready yet and continued out the main living area to the outer field where everyone was supposed to converge. As if in one big flock, the survivors from Flight 815 stood in the middle of a busy community. After all, there was safety in numbers.

Jacob greeted the group. "Hello and welcome. Please feel free to walk around the village, speak to anyone you want, you'll find everyone extremely helpful."

Charlie came up behind him and slapped the elder on the shoulder. "But be warned, one of the rooms contains a flesh eating virus. Unfortunately, the sign fell off last week and we just haven't gotten around to putting it back up."

Eyes collective and in unison shot open across the crowd. Jacob smirked, "He's kidding, we put the sigh back on this morning. " He gestures with his hands wildly, 'Welcome everyone, to my home."

Slowly people start to disperse, the crowd parted and Claire, with Aaron in her arms, stepped forward. Charlie's mind searched for a proper word for how she looked, 'stunning' was all he could come up with. She was wearing a light blue dress Charlie wanted to question why would she wear a dress if she were going to be hiking four miles, but thought better of it. The dress fit her form and hugged her hips before it flowed down to her knees. It must have been one of Shannon's old dresses because it was nothing Claire had ever worn before. Her hair was straight, soft and flowing, making him want to touch it. Being caught up in the moment, he lost all ability to speak.

"Hi, Charlie." She stepped forward and kissed him lightly.

He said nothing.

Jacob glanced at Charlie, then Claire, "You must be Claire. I've heard so much about you, I feel like we're family."

Charlie still didn't speak.

Claire shifted a glance between Charlie and Jacob, "You must be Jacob. Charlie speaks highly of you." She shifted Aaron on her hips, "And this is Aaron." She waved his arm with her free hand.

"Look at you." Jacob stared at the child, "May I hold him?" Claire nodded, "You've gotten so big." The child grabbed at his beard and tugged at it, "Oh! And look at your clothes." It was a blue shirt made from one of Charlie's old tee shirts and pants from the same fabric. "Your mom must have worked very hard on that."

Claire tapped Aaron's nose lightly, "And if he knows what's good for him, he won't grow out of them. It took me a week to make this."

Suddenly and rather loudly all verbal communication started to function again, "You look amazing."

Claire took her child back from Jacob, "Me or the baby?"

Charlie shook off his awe for a moment, "You. You look amazing." He repeated softly.

The tenderness in his voice made Claire blush as she pushed her hair back with her free hand.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Why don't you show Claire your house?"

Charlie blinked with confusion, "You mean Michael's house."

Jacob shook his head and headed back into the sanctuary of his office, "No, I didn't."

But the idea didn't really sink into Charlie's mind; he was too distracted by Claire and Aaron sharing his other world. Besides, there would be plenty of time later to contemplate the meaning. Charlie grabbed Claire's free hand, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

As they walked to the living areas Charlie questioned Claire about her hair, 'Why does it look so nice?"

A slightly devilish grin crossed her face, "Did you know there are blow dryers on this island? All I had to do was give a quick lesson on something else that begins with the word 'blow'…"

"Claire!" Charlie screeched in horror.

She shrugged, "What?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and gave her a warning glance to watch her mouth as he knocked on the steel door. "Hey Little Man, there's someone here who wants to meet you."

Daniel was standing in the center of his room. The walls were covered in hand drawn pictures of dinosaurs. There were a few pictures of a little boy holding the hand of a large man, which Claire assumed was Charlie and Daniel.

The child was lost in his shirt. One shoulder puffed up much higher then the other one and, of course. the bottom of that half of the shirt was much higher then its counterpart. Daniel was fighting with the buttons; he had the third button in the first buttonhole. He looked up at Charlie with defiance, "It's broken."

Charlie smiled, "The shirt isn't broken, here let me help." He kneeled in front of the child as he rebuttoned the shirt. Daniel peered over Charlie's shoulder, studying Claire, forming his opinion.

"Is that her?" Daniel asked mysteriously.

"Yep, that's Claire and Aaron."

Aaron's head turned when he heard the new voice. The baby's eyes grew wide and he started to fuss in Claire's arms.

Daniel nodded with approval, "she's very pretty."

"Yes, she is." Charlie agreed softly.

Claire struggled with Aaron, until she finally put him down on the ground. At this point in his life, he is slightly mobile, crawling on the beach, standing by holding on to either his mother or dad's leg. Aaron stood on shaky legs not clinging to his mom. Claire watched him curiously, but found her vision getting blurry and her cheeks getting damp. Her words were caught in her throat.

Daniel continued to watch Aaron over Charlie's back. "Dad, you said Aaron couldn't walk."

Charlie busy dressing Daniel, he corrected the child, "Aaron can't walk yet. He's too little."

Daniel shook his head, "Nope, he's walking right now." A tiny finger pointed over Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie turned his head in the direction of the finger. Each tiny step was a triumph. Aaron's chubby baby legs stomped down on the floor, bringing him closer to his goal.

Aaron reached out and touched Charlie when his balance was compromised, but he continued until his odyssey was over. He grabbed Daniel and touched his face.

Daniel should have been taken back by the physical assault by the baby, but instead he took it for what it was. After all, this was Aaron's first time he had seen anything his size before.

"Hi." Daniel studied Aaron.

Aaron smiled, unable to speak yet.

Their connection was instant.

Claire and Charlie exchanged glances; the meeting was a success.

* * *

Moments ticked to hours and it was time for the recital. A sea of chairs and a small stage, created to look like a wave, transformed the field where most of the Community played various sports or watched plays. Charlie had nearly four separate heart attacks when they came to move the piano from the safety of the music room to the stage.

Slowly the adults started to fill the seats. Backstage, this really wasn't backstage because it was only a good ten feet away from the piano, the children milled around with their own preshow jitters.

Charlie took the stage with Daniel by his side, "Ladies and Gentleman of the Plane Crash Clan, BlackRock and the Community, I would like to welcome you to the first annual children's recital." There was a smattering of applause. "The first person who will be playing tonight is our youngest artist," Charlie stated with an obvious level of pride as Daniel took the stage.

The child looked out at the crowd and when he saw Beth he waved and shouted, "GUESS WHAT MISS BETH?" He waited for her to respond, when she didn't he continued, "AARON WALKED TODAY! HE WALKED TO ME! DAD'S SAYS I MADE HIM WALK."

Beth called back, "THAT"S GREAT!"

He nodded, when he found Claire and Aaron in the crowd, who happened to be sitting near Beth, he waved with his arms extending, "HI, AARON! HI, MISS CLAIRE." They waved back and Charlie ushered Daniel to the piano, whispering last minute coaching tips. Daniel tapped at the keys, playing a very recognizable "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", but when he played the song backwards, the crowd cheered. Daniel's toothy grin lit up the stage far more than his song a few minutes ago. He bowed and walked into the audience to sit next to Claire, a seat he had chosen himself.

The rest of the performance went on; sailing in safe waters on a breezy spring day, but Charlie stood up and addresses the audience one last time. "Josh is going to deviate from the traditional path." Charlie cleared his throat, "I need to remind you that standing up in front of adults can be very intimidating for a ten year old, and singing unaccompanied by an instrument is really one the most diffucuilt things a person can do. If any of you laugh, you're burning in hell."

Charlie put his hand on Josh's shoulder, who clearly had no fear about his future, "Remember, its not you, it's the song you're singing."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Jason took center stage, "this song goes out to my pretty lady, Kate." He turned his fingers into guns and winked at her. Kate, who was just a face in the audience a few seconds before, blushed. Jack, sitting next to her, smirked.

Josh took a deep breath and started to sing, "I like big butts and I can not lie…"

The crowd reaction was nearly instant and a wave a changing emotions. First was shock, is he really singing that? To Kate? Then questioning, "Why would he be singing that to Kate?" All eyes turned to her, who was now turning several shades of red. The next wave of emotion was fear, how could they possibly hide their laughter?

Jack pursed his lips back, trying with all of his energy to suppress his own laughter, his whole body became tense.

Sawyer made a noise, and caught his laughter in his throat as it choked him. His hands covered his ever-growing smile.

Hurley's head quickly shot to the floor, masking his tight face and teeth from the rest and his shoulders started to shake every so slightly.

Beth leaned in next to Claire, "Is he really singing about what I think he is?"

Claire closed her eyes and nodded.

But Josh continued, rap dancing and selling this with all the intensity of Sir Mix-a lot him. "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun."

Now a new tension filled the room, who was going to crack first?

Even money was on Sawyer whose shoulders were shaking violently.

But it was the dark horse who crossed the finish line first. Mr. Eko snorted and coughed and finally laughed.

Kate took it upon herself to save young Josh from humiliation. She stood up, push passed Jack and Sawyer who could no longer hide their laughter, walked on stage and started to dance with Josh.

Josh was the only student who received a standing ovation from the audience and was the superstar of the Community.

* * *

Since entertainment was being provided by the Plane Crash Clan and the location provided by the Community, BlackRock brought the food. Tables were set and groups were formed. When Kate walked in, Jack and Sawyer sang, "Baby Got Back!" and the two men high fived.

Kate glared at Charlie, "You're a dead man, Pace."

"How do you know I taught him the song?"

"Because he rapped it with a British accent!" Kate bellowed and threw a roll at Charlie.

The set up was simple; kids tables were in a different room, several large tables for adults. Food, good company and light conversation quickly eased any brief discomfort for the guests.

Aaron stayed in either Charlie's, Claire's, Sawyer's, or Kate's arms for most of the night. After a while, Daniel marched over. Paper and crayons were slapped on to the table before he crawled up onto Charlie's lap. He announced, "I thought Aaron would like to color with me."

Daniel pushed paper and a few crayons over to Aaron, who proceeded to try to eat them. Daniel shook his head, "No, you can't eat those, and you'll poop blue." Snickers and laughter filled the table from the adults; there was nothing as clear and logical as a child's thought process.

A thunderbolt of memories hit Daniel. He stopped drawing his T-rex and looked up at Charlie, "Which one is Mr. Sawyer?"

Sawyer sipped his water, his arm causally over Jo's shoulder, "I am, Daniel."

"Oh, you're my favorite because you saved my Dad's life." Daniel's voice was sweet and honest, it caught Sawyer off guard. Sawyer became flustered and his hair fell in front of his face to hide any inklings of emotion.

Charlie stepped in trying to take some of the attention away from Sawyer, "You know, Uncle Jack saved my life once too. And if you want to get technical about it, so did Mr. Locke."

Daniel turned his body and placed his tiny hands on Charlie's face, "You get hurt a lot. You need to be more careful."

Charlie nodded and kissed Daniel on his forehead. "I will be, Little Man."

The rest of the evening ticked on. Daniel continued to draw his dinosaurs, ceremoniously handing them over to people around the table. Miss Claire was the first to get a picture, because she was the prettiest. Sawyer was next, his picture was a T-rex, and he found himself looking between the picture and the child occasionally with a curious expression on his face. He was caught between fully understanding parenthood and being equally terrified of it.

Whenever Daniel was finished with a crayon, he placed it down on the table within arm's reach of Aaron, who would try to eat it. Eventually the over stimulation of the people, noises, colors and music became too much for Daniel and drawing stopped being fun and started to be a chore. He promised everyone else he would draw pictures tomorrow.

He rested his head on Charlie's chest, watching Claire and Aaron. Aaron yawned and with sleep in his eyes nuzzled against Claire. Daniel felt the warmth of Charlie's arm wrapped tightly against his body, protecting him from falling. He watched at his dad's free hand stroked Claire's back in small circles. He thought he shouldn't be watching this and yet it the he wanted to be part of this thing, this intangible thing. It was a feeling, a warm blanket.

Family.

He had heard the word used before, but until now he had never fully understood meaning.

Daniel started to rub Charlie's tie against his face, liking the way it felt against his skin. He listened to Charlie's voice as he spoke to the adults about boring adult things. Daniel was content to sit here, listening to Charlie, rubbing the tie against his face, and feeling Charlie's heart beat through his shirt.

A tiny fist rubbed at tiny blue eyes. Charlie moved his head, "You getting sleepy Daniel?"

"Noooooo" the "o" lingered in the air, sleepy until it finally disappeared.

"You sure?"

A tiny head nodded against his chest, "Five more minutes."

Charlie agreed knowing full well Daniel wouldn't last the full five minutes. Sure enough two minutes later Daniel pulled on Charlie's tie and whispered in his ear. Sleepy Daniel normally became Shy Daniel too.

Charlie nodded and asked seriously, "Do you want me to ask her or do you want to?"

Daniel didn't speak but pushed his finger into Charlie's breastbone. "Claire would you like to help me put Daniel to bed?"

Sweetly Claire responded, with a sleeping Aaron in her arms, "I would love too."

As they left the table, Amy leaned into Kate, "She's," pointing over to Claire, 'in for a treat. Watching Charlie put Aaron to bed is the single hottest thing on this island."

The man sitting next to Amy, his arm protectively around her shoulder, "Hi, I'm you're husband, have we met?"

"Look I'm just saying if I wasn't pregnant before, I was shortly after watching Charlie." Amy laughed her defense as she sipped her water.

Charlie helped a very sleepy Daniel change into his clothes, while Claire put Aaron in the old community crib which was brought out of storage for Aaron's stay. The child climbed into bed and strained as if he was climbing a great mountain. He flopped with great force into his blanket.

Charlie brushed back his son's hair, "What was your favorite part of the day?"

His eyes closed his voice soft, "Meeting Miss Claire and Aaron. He was worth cleaning my room for. I liked it when he walked."

In a voice no louder then a whisper he response, "That was my favorite part too."

Claire sat down on the edge of the bed, "I liked that Aaron has a new friend and I liked the song you played."

A tiny proud smile crossed the dozing child's face. Charlie kissed Daniel on the top of his forehead, "Good night Little Man."

"'Night Dad, and Miss Claire. Good night Aaron." Daniel rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

Claire entwined her fingers with Charlie's as he shut out the lights and closed the door.

"Alone at last." He growled low and lead her to his room, "Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?"

She laughed, "Many, many times." He kissed her neck as he pushed open the door with his foot. She tried to break away from his embrace, "Charlie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, just let me keep doing what I'm doing." His lips feverously tasted her neck as his arms ensnared her tighter, "God, how long has it been since I kissed you, like seven years?"

"You left this morning, it's only be a few hours." She laughed, clearly Charlie had found a new addiction, and this one she liked.

He shook his head, "Too long." Kissing her deeper this time taking steps towards the bed.

"Chahlie," She whined. "I HAVE to talk to you and your distracting me."

He sighed and broke the bond between his lips and her skin, "What is it, my love?" He said as sweetly as he could.

This was the moment, her knees weakened, the butterflies in her stomach were flying around like they were on crack, and her brain couldn't formulate the thoughts she needed. Charlie continued to stare at her with a cross of longing, lust and love in his eyes.

She wanted everything to be perfect, after all that's what he deserved, but it was an impossible goal. It had been a week since Claire confessed her love to Charlie, a week since they had brought up the living situation. A week since Charlie told her, she could pick the location; beach, the Community or the BlackRock. It had been a week since she had made her choice but had not uttered it aloud, not until she was hundred percent sure.

"I want to stay." It didn't come out as clear as she would have wanted nor did it get the reaction she was expecting.

"Um, ok, we can't stay long because I have to perform in a little while, but if you want to be alone, "he wiggled his eye brows his mind clearly only on one thing, "I can think of many other things we can do."

Claire shook her head, "No, I mean I want to live here. With you. I want to be a family." A quiver of a smile formed on Charlie's face as she spoke. "I want you, me, Aaron and Daniel."

There was an overwhelming amount of emotion which struck Charlie when she said that. Daniel. She wanted Daniel to be a part of the family. He couldn't speak; instead he assaulted her with long and deep kiss, holding her tightly, as if holding her would make their bodies one.

Rather hoarsely he coughed out, "I love you," but continued his passionate caresses.

They were both in various stages of undress when there was a knock at the door, "Yo! Rock star you ready?"

The couple frowned at the interruption, "At least he's knocking now." Claire straightened her hair and dress, kissed Charlie sweetly, opened the door and glowered at Sawyer.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sawyer smirked.

"When do you not?" Charlie continued to frown, but sat down on the bed. It would be a few minutes before he would be able to leave the room; Claire had that effect on him.

Sawyer hung out in the doorway, "Hey, did you tell Daniel to say that to me?"

"What? About you being his favorite? Nope, that kid's an independent thinker." Charlie shook his head.

"Oh." A proud smirk crossed Sawyer's face.

"Hey, Claire and Aaron are going to stay here." Charlie announced, but it wasn't really shocking or surprising to the other man.

"Yeah I was thinking I might stay too." Sawyer picked up one of the books off the nightstand and put it back down.

"Really? For Jo?" Charlie questioned, Sawyer didn't answer just shrugged.

"You know, I'm starting to think this crappy island isn't too horrible, not a bad place to spend the rest of your life." Sawyer finally said lost in his own thoughts.

Charlie too, stuck in his own stream of consciousness "I'm going to marry her." Sawyer looked up from the rock collection when Charlie made that statement. Matching grins etched on the both men's face. "When I do, you wanna be a groomsman?"

Sawyer blinked for a few seconds letting the request sink in, "Um, sure." In all his years he had never been close enough with someone to be asked to even go to a wedding, much less be in the wedding.

"Come on," Charlie slapped Sawyer on the back with his free hand, the other he held the guitar. "My public awaits."

* * *

The sun had long set; the stars and moon provided the sky's light. A few torches lit the stage. Charlie stepped onto the stage and addressed the audience. "Ok here's the deal, I'm going to play some songs, and you're going to sing along. If you have any requests, you have little slips of paper under your chairs. If you request a song and I know how to play it, I will. But I don't want any crap about how I know how to play the song, because you're the one whose going to sing it. Oh and let's not turn this into 'let's stump Charlie with obscure songs.' Because that gets annoying. Try to keep your song choices to songs that everyone will know." He sat down on a stool. "I'll start off with a song that's been going through my head for the last couple of months." He started to strum his guitar; the sweet rhythm and his voice filled the air. Kate leaned in towards Claire, "I think he's singing to you."

Beth smiled when she recognized the song, the song he had been singing on the rock the second time they met. It felt like a lifetime ago.

_Some people say that love's a losin' game_

_You start with fire but you lose the flame_

_The ashes smolder but the warmth's soon gone_

_You end up cold and lonely on your own_

His voice became strong and he strummed harder as he lit the core of the song.

_I'll take my chances babe I'll risk it all_

_I'll win your love or I'll take the fall_

_I've made my mind up girl it's meant to be_

_Someday lady you'll accomp'ny me_

_Someday lady you'll accompany me _

When the song was over applauds echoed from the crowd. Charlie walked over to the piano and started play, "All You Need is Love." The audience soon started to sing ago.

The funny thing about music is that it's about the feeling it gives you, the swaying beats no written language can fully explain. It's a momentary experience, in the here and now; music has the unearthly power to make people feel.

It could have been the smiles on their faces, the swaying or the off key singing, Sawyer's arm wrapped around Jo's shoulder. Jack's hand on Kate's knee, stolen glances in each other's directions. Locke laughing, Hurley dancing (if you've never seen a fat man dance, once again the written language can not do it justice) were all beacons of the ever-growing joy in the crowd.

There were pangs of universal sadness when Locke sang, "Sloop John Be." "_I wanna go home, oh why won't you let me go home_." Home, the main land, a thought forgotten resurrected and just as quickly forgotten when Kate took the stage.

She sang a seductively, "Son of a Preacher Man." Swaying her hips, touching her neck, making all the men swallow.

Sawyer leaned in to Jack, "I bet you wish you were the son of a preacher."

Jack nodded, but his eyes focused on Kate. It was Mr. Eko who explained, "He is, another name for a preacher is a Shepard. Isn't that your last name?"

Jack grinned from ear to ear.

After a few songs Charlie stopped the music, "Ok, for the record, I hate this song, but woman LOVE it and they all know the words. The only thing good about the song is sometimes woman dance." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So get up here ladies!"

The woman, unsure, walked on stage, milling around. When keys started to play all the women's eye lit up and on cue they all started to sing, "_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_." As the women sang, "I will survive" They started to dance and wiggle their hips, run their fingers through their hair and dance with each other.

In the audience the men's eyes bugged out, and devilish smiles crossed their lips. Jack called out to Charlie, "I'm starting a new religion and you are going to be my God."

"I think I would like to join that religion." Sawyer raised his hand,

Charlie was laughing so hard he nearly missed a note.

The night continue, Libby did a stunning version of "I love Rock and Roll," by Joan Jett Charlie looked out to the audience and saw Jacob singing along. He knew there was something off about the image but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Sawyer took the stage and sang, "Walk the line," "_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_."

Jo became flushed and smiled, knowing and understanding the meaning and intentions of the song.

Jack sang American Girl by Tommy Petty, "_After all it was a great big world, with lots of places to run to Yeah, and if she had to die, Tryin' she had one little promise She was gonna keep._"

Charlie glance out to the audience and once again saw Jacob singing. And he knew what was wrong. The song was release two years AFTER Jacob had been on the island. There was no way he should have known the words.

The knowledge shook Charlie to the core. But being the professional he is, the music continued to play. After a twenty-minute version of "Shout" he had the whole crowd singing, dancing and laughing. He was pleased with the fact even the BlackRock group was able to sing along, conceding they had been on the island for over a hundred years.

There was so much joy, and movement, no one noticed the dark figures approaching.

A voice called out from the darkness, "FREE BIRD!"

Charlie instantly became frustrated by the request, "I have piano and an acoustic guitar what wanker wants 'Free Bird'?"

Henry Gale and the rest of the Dark Ones stepped forward. The crowd stirred, Sawyer found his hand on his gun and noticed he wasn't alone in his action.

Henry called out the crowd, "Jacob we've changed our minds. We want Alex back."

Contempt in his voice was apparent, "You come into my home, interrupt the show, embarrass me in front of my guests?" His voice became louder with each word, " And you have the audacity to make an outlandish request? A treaty was signed; when the crates arrive they will be delivered to you. Either sit down and listen to the music or leave."

"I will only ask you one last time." Henry declared.

"You can not have her."

"So you're telling me, you will not return to me what is mine?" His bird eyes widened as he lifted a gun, "then I shall take from you, what is not yours."

Thunder echoed in the valley.

Chaos and more thunder would soon follow. But for a few spilt seconds there was a stranger eerie silence in the valley. Everything was still.

Something wet and warm soaked into Charlie's shirt. Large splintered wood jetting from his old wooden stringed friend. "Bloody hell, they shot the piano," was Charlie's last thought.


	16. Chapter 16:goodbye

Author's note: Hi all, here I am posting the second to last chapter. Yeah I know I lied to you. I said this was going to be the last one, but the original chapter was 23 pages long, so poof you're getting two normal size chapters instead of a super sized one.

The scene with Daniel I cried when I was writing, (I know I'm such a loser). Oh and there is one scene with Sawyer that would have been a lot more meaningful if the last ep of LOST didn't already say the same thing. Hope you liked it.

Oh I am going to pimp out my own work for a second, I wrote a post ep story for 3 minutes called "the Revenge of the Virgin Mary" it's no "You'll Accompany Me," but I smirked.

* * *

Chapter 16: Goodbye

Words. Words lingered in the air, hushed through cold, steel doors. Dire words, if spoken could change the entire future of the island. Three female voices, logical, emotional and reasonable, trying to convince the much older male voice.

Youngest female voice, "There's nothing else I can do for him."

Middle female voice, "Why must you sit there so complacent, if there is something you can do for him, do it!"

Oldest and saddest voice, "It's the only way to save him." Her voice quivered, understanding completely what she was giving up but uttering the statement, "It is the only way to save any of them."

Silence.

Heavy hearts, drooping eyelids, and indiscernible grunts. The group walked back to the Community in silence.

Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Locke's minds were elsewhere.

They had just buried one of their own.

Sawyer rubbed his muscle burning arms hoping to massage the soreness out of them. He had done more then his fair share of labor in the past three days. Holes, six feet deep by six feet wide, six times. He was making his offering to the island, bargaining, if he worked hard enough, maybe it would spare another life.

Claire walked down the hallway, holding her arms against her; a constant chill had clung to her for the last three days. Lost in her own dazed thoughts, it took her a second to recognize her friends. "How was the funeral?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Nice, respectful."

Her arms tightened around her, "I'm sorry I didn't go. Chahlie needed me and," she offered unnecessary excuses.

Kate waved and dismissed Claire's excuses. "You didn't need to be there, its ok. Anna Lucia would have understood."

Three nights ago, the Community was violently attacked. The Dark Ones demanded Alex back, Jacob refused and the Dark Ones shot Charlie. This launched a horrific retaliation. The battle lasted four hours.

When the gun smoke clouds cleared, the island lost the entire Dark Ones Clan, and the other three clans lost an equal number of members. Anna Lucia hung in as long as she could, but it was a futile effort. At 8:15 in the morning, Jack, bitterly, declared her dead.

Claire coughed, "Um Jack, Charlie's asking for more morphine."

Sawyer's head snapped up, and bit back the rage in mouth, "Why is he on morphine?"

Jack didn't answer. Sawyer grabbed at the doctor's shirt, "What the hell Jack, you want to be the second brother to get him hooked on drugs?"

Jack pushed Sawyer off of him. "You're not his doctor, you don't understand." Jack's eyes watered, unable to look at him.

Suddenly Sawyer understood, horrified he pulled away, "You don't think he's…" He couldn't finish the sentence, as if saying it aloud would make it real. "You can save me, but you can't save him. He's a father! He's," Sawyer's voice soften; every letter contained his pain, "he's my friend."

"I'm sorry." Jack looked at Kate, searching for comfort in her gaze.

Sawyer stormed off, "I'll take care of this." He pushed past Claire and the other people milling around in the hallway.

Beth walked from the opposite direction; her voice was solemn, matching the tone of the room. "Jack, my father would like to speak to you."

* * *

Sawyer knocked on the door but didn't want for an answer. The room that was once so warm and inviting now felt cold and sterile. He glazed at the man in the bed. Charlie looked like a shell of what he had once been, hollow, pale, and empty. It was his eyes that broke Sawyer's heart; icy water reflected in glass. Charlie was stoned.

'Hey, Charlie."

Charlie blinked for a few seconds trying to recognize the person in front of him. The dim light bulb flickered, "Sawyer?"

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was as hollow as his eyes, "My hands feel tingly." He sounded childlike, "hey, you got any more morphine?"

Charlie just made a fatal mistake, a devilish and evil smile cross Sawyer's lips. "Sure, I have some." He said light and airy, "But hey, aren't you hungry?"

Charlie nodded, his head weighing ten thousand pounds on his neck, Sawyer grinned, "Do you know what I could go for?" With his foot he pulled a garbage can closer to the bed, "A hot mayonnaise sandwich." Charlie's face became a new shade of pale as Sawyer continued his description "You know when the white goo is bubbling and boiling and the smell of eggs fill the room. Yum!"

Charlie turned to two shades of green.

"Yum yum yummy. Hey, doesn't the morphine make your stomach queasy. You know what will fix that. Curdled milk. The chunky kind is the best."

Yep, that provided Sawyer with his desired results. Charlie vomited all the contents in his stomach. Sawyer rubbed his back; "You're never going to ask me for morphine or any other drugs again, are you?

"Uh ah." Charlie moaned and flopped back onto the bed.

The two men sat in silence for a while. Charlie pushed on his head for a few seconds, "Sawyer, I know something, _I know_ I know something. Its like its right here!" He struggled with his thoughts, "I can't remember what it is, but I know it's important. It's about music. I think. Claire doesn't believe me. Do you?"

Sawyer smiled, "Of course I do." He didn't and cleared his throat, "I need your help."

Charlie blinked, "Sure, anything."

"I think I'm falling in love with Jo." His voice was filled with a rare panic and honestly. "You're my Yoda with this sort of thing. What should I do?"

"Tell her." Charlie stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Jack walked into Jacob's office. He saw Jo wiping tears off of her face with the palm of her hand as she brushed past him.

Jacob offered Jack a chair and asked about the funeral. "She was a hard one to bury."

Jacob nodded understanding completely and sighed, "How's Charlie doing?"

Jack shook his head, "Not as well as I would like." His voice was heavy and grave. The first bullet wound hit his stomach is still bleeding and his hand is infected." The bones in Charlie's left hand were shattered from the second bullet that penetrated him. At first Jack had assumed the bullet to the vital organ was going to be fatal but treating his hand was making his condition worse. The bullets had been used, recycled and not clean; it was creating massive infections.

"We could amputate his hand…"

'But he won't be able play the piano." Dread filled Jacob's eyes, but he knew if something wasn't done soon Charlie's fate would be worse. He sighed, "He's on the morphine?" Jacob asked. But he already knew the answer and the reasoning. Jack didn't want Charlie to spend his last days on earth in pain. "How much longer do you think he has?"

"Three days, maybe four. He's losing hope fast, we all are." Jack sighed and slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it! This wouldn't be a fatal injury if I, if we, were in a hospital."

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. "I liked Charlie the instant I met him. Trying to save the life of a child and woman who wasn't his." He was lost in his own memories, "You know the girls aren't mine. Anna, my wife, she was married and had three kids before she came to this island. Her husband met one of the polar bears in the jungle about two years after living on the island. Suddenly she was a widow and the girls were fatherless. I had no experience with children, but Beth didn't seem to care, _she_ adopted _me_. Much like Daniel adopted Charlie." He exhaled; hoping all his pain from the past would leave with his breath. It didn't. "I'm so sorry for all that you lost." He confessed to Jack.

Jack ran his fingers through hair. "Its not your fault."

Jacob shook his head, "No, I could have done more. I could have done it sooner." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a black box. He lifted the lid away from Jack and a sound so familiar, and yet nearly forgotten by Jack's ears, emanated from the box. Jack's eyes grew wide when remembered the sound. It was Windows XP starting up.

Jacob spoke over the sound, "We all have our secrets Jack, and I just hope you can forgive mine."

In a hateful whisper Jack uttered, "You have a laptop! You had contact with the outside world."

* * *

Ten minutes later Jack left the office, scratching the back of his head as prying eyes questioned him. Sawyer rested his head on his hand as he sat next to Kate. Claire rubbed her arms looking back at Charlie's room, it had been ten minutes too long for her taste since she had seen him last.

Kate finally questioned Jack, "Well?"

He blinked his disbelief away. "The son of the bitch has Windows."

Sawyer muttered, "Really? Good luck trying to download naked pictures of Anna Kournikova, my system used to crash."

"Those pictures aren't real." Locke sighed rubbing his neck.

"Well, that's disappointing." Hurley frowned.

Jack jaw dropped slightly, in awe that the men had not made the necessary connection. Maybe it shouldn't be too surprising. Hope left this island days ago. He stated quietly barely above his breathe, "We're going home."

He needed to say it once, to hear the words, to make them real. At first all his emotions were entangled by his anger towards Jacob, but now with the words out in the open, new feelings occurred. A feeing long forgotten in the chaos of the past few days: joy.

He repeated the statement, now with a small smile of his face. "We're going home."

Claire glanced at Jack, unable to believe his mouth. "What?"

Kate's eyes started to grow wide, her lips started to curl. "What was that, Jack?"

Jack's smile grew, a sound like a laugh and cry left his mouth, "We're going HOME!"

"You're kidding, right Doc?" Sawyer looked up from the patterns on the tiled floor.

Jack shook his head, "We're leaving. Tomorrow."

"But" Kate called out as panic started to set in, "I'm a wanted criminal. I could go to jail."

Jack shook his head, "Nope, see Kate Austin or Rodd or whatever the hell your name is, died in the plane crash. So did James Ford, something tells me you've had a few run ins with the law. All we need to do is cross you off the flight manifest and label you as dead. Jacob is getting everyone who needs to new passports, birth certificates and America citizenship papers if needed. Do you understand what this mean? You get a clean slate!"

Jack lifted Kate into the air and kissed her passionately.

Claire stopped rubbing her arms, "What about Chahlie? He can't possibly travel."

Jack broke his kiss and embrace from Kate and gleefully grabbed Claire's arms. "There will be a helicopter here tomorrow which will lift Charlie to the boat. Once we get two hours away from Japan, I am going to start to prep him for surgery. He's going to one finest private hospital in the world." Claire's eyebrow creased, not fully understanding what Jack was saying. "Claire, I'm going to be able to save him. You've got a long and happy life ahead of you, together."

Claire broke down in heaving sobs in Jack's arms. Relief is a wonderfully cleansing thing.

* * *

But as with everything, there was a catch. Actually, there were two. "Daniel needs to remain on the island." Jack stated once Claire was in private. "There is a chance, even though it is a small chance, that Charlie won't make it through the second surgery. Raising two children on your own is an unfair burden; Jacob does not want to put you through that. When Charlie is well enough, he can come back to the island and pick Daniel up. Promise."

The second catch was, "Anyone who wants to stay on the island, can." Jack announced, "Except, you Sawyer." The logic was obvious; an overprotective father didn't want some hooligan thug hanging around his eldest daughter. If Sawyer didn't get on the boat, Jacob will call off the helicopter and Charlie would no doubt die on the island.

Sawyer, the man who had convinced himself he couldn't feel anything, was on a rollercoaster of emotions. Elation, going home, healed Charlie to parting ways with Jo, being forced to leave because he wasn't good enough for her in her father's eyes. Sawyer's heart broke twice that day, once when Charlie asked him for more morphine.

Sawyer milled around the living area until he found Jo in the kitchen. She saw him and his hair masking his face. "Hey, I'm just packing some food for you guys. I'm sure the boat will have some, but you can never be too careful." She called to him from the pantry, her voice light and cheery.

"Jo, there's something I need to tell you."

She knew what he was going to say, it was written all over his face.She longed to hear the words, but knew if he said them there was no gShe had to stop him before he uttered the words, "Look Sawyer, there's nothing to feel bad about. We were just messing around. Having fun, you know. Go get on the boat, start your new life, forget all about this island and me. Hell, in a week I'd forget all about you." Her smile was fake, a poor quality mask.

He turned around, slamming his fist on the doorway on his way out. His heart was crushed twice. Not by her dismissal of his entire existence. No, it was because this was the first time she had called him Sawyer.

* * *

Claire brought Daniel in to say goodbye to Charlie. Hiding his tears was no longer an option for Charlie. Daniel crawled into the bed with Charlie, but refused to look at him, instead, he played with the dinosaur picture in his hand.

"Hey, Little Man." Charlie voice was hoarse. Jack took him off the morphine as soon as he was told they were leaving the island. Charlie had no desire to say goodbye to Daniel stoned.

"Hi." Daniel turned the paper over and over again in his hands.

"I'm going away for a little bit." Charlie rubbed Daniel's back.

"Is this whole thing my fault? My real mom and dad died, because I was bad luck. Is the same thing happening to you?" Tears were caught on the darkness of his eyes lashes.

Charlie arms wrapped around Daniel's tiny body, ignoring his own personal pain to sooth the crying child. "No, this wasn't your fault. When bad things like this happens we blame Mr. Hurley." The child didn't believe him. "Daniel I promise you, I won't be gone long. We'll be together soon, and you'll get your own dinosaur bed room."

Daniel rubbed his head against Charlie's chest, "You don't have to promise that, Mr. Charlie."

Claire turned away as tears soaked her skin. Charlie mustered all his strength, "Dad," he corrected, "You can call me Dad. We will be a family, you, me, Claire and Aaron."

Daniel wept into Charlie's chest and nodded. "Daniel, Mr. Jacob has a computer with a camera on it, we can talk to each other every day until I get better."

"I love you, Dad." Daniel pulled himself off of Charlie, leaving the paper and a tiny black rock behind and ran out the door.

* * *

Beth and Charlie had a tearful goodbye, filled with verbal abuse about ghosts and big ears and bad hair.

Jo was in the Hatch, unable to say goodbye to anyone when the boat arrived. It was just easier this way.

In his left hand Charlie held Daniel's final picture and rock, in his right he held Claire's hand as Jack injected a sleeping agent into his arm.

"Jack, what if I don't wake up?"

Jack smiled down at him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, that's what a big brother is supposed to do."

Before Charlie's eyes fluttered shut, he told Claire, "I've loved you for such a long time, I'm sorry for every tear you've cried."

"I've loved you since you tried to woo me with imaginary peanut butter." She laughed through her tears and kissed him one last time before he was loaded into the helicopter.

Soon the swirling dust faded from the helicopter and the waves from the boat become unrecognizable from the normal waves that crash into the shore. There is no evidence of the survivors of Flight 815, save for Locke, Rose and Bernard who stayed behind on the island.

* * *

The cool whites and greens of the hospital were a vast contrast to the bright natural colors of the island, which they called home, or something sort of like it for the past eight months.

Sawyer was unusually quiet, as he handed Aaron off to Sun; he had been that way since they left the island.

Sayid and Hurley left the hospital to get supplies for the rest of survivors. Before anyone could leave, Jack notified the hospital staff that everyone needed a complete physical and needed to be in "good" health.

Kate walked out of the doctor's office, pale and with the same chill Claire had, as she rubbed her arms nervously. She approached Claire who was watching Jack perform the surgery. Kate studied Jack for a moment, his intensity, and his focus. She smiled.

"Don't worry, Charlie's going to be fine."

Claire was getting a little tired of everyone's constant reassurance, "How do you know that Kate? How do you _know_?"

Softly Kate answered, "Jack's smiling."

Claire rolled her eyes, "He's wearing a mask."

"I can see it in his eyes." Kate put her hand on Claire's arm, her eyes becoming salty, "I've got to go, and if I stick around I'll just ruin Jack's life." Kate was running down the hallway away from Claire's cries when she crashed into Sawyer. He saw her panicked look, her glances towards the door.

Kate was going to run.

He held onto her arm, "Don't do this Freckles, don't do this to him."

Her eyes plead with him, surely out of everyone Sawyer would understand, "I have to."

He did understand. He let her arm slip though his fingers.

Four hours later, Charlie was out of surgery.

* * *

Jack was finally able to get a hold of Kate's medical chart. She was four weeks pregnant, had five thousand dollars in her pocket, (she ran into Hurley on the way out of the hospital) and she had a three day head start. On the fifth day Jack came the conclusion, Kate was gone, so was the baby.

By the sixth day most of the survivors had left the hospital. Hurley had supplied all of them with money and pay-as-you-go cell phones so everyone could still keep in touch. Sayid set up Charlie's laptop with a Web cam. True to his word, Charlie called Daniel nearly everyday at the same time.

On the tenth day Sayid left to search for a long lost friend.

On the fifteenth day, Charlie kicked out the remaining stragglers, "there's a whole big world out there. Start living your lives."

Sawyer, Hurley and Jack knew he was right. They had been avoiding going home, mostly to look after Charlie and Claire. Hurley was afraid of flight home. Sawyer had nothing to go home to. While Jack, well he didn't really want to face his mother.

"Now, don't lose your cell phone, Sawyer." Charlie shook his finger in front of Sawyer face.

He rolled his eyes, "I won't." The two men hugged and pounded each other on the back, as is the only way men are allowed to hug.

Claire hugged Sawyer; "Maybe I will be able to shag with my boyfriend without you coming in."

He smirked, "You know you'll miss me." His voice became serious, "If you need anything, anything at all, you come get me ok."

She kissed him on the forehead. Jack made a similar request to Claire.

Outside the hospital, Hurley was getting into a cab; he was taking a private flight back to the US, he didn't want to risk taking a public flight and it crashing again. "Sawyer, I almost forgot." He handed the Southern man an envelope. "Here. You got five thousand dollars for every day you stayed."

Sawyer pushed the envelope back to Hurley that wasn't the reason he had stuck around and didn't really want anyone to think that, either. "Dude, you need the money more than I do."

Sawyer watched as the cab pulled away, "Crazy son of a bitch."

"Which way are you heading home," Jack squinted sun out of his eyes.

Sawyer looked around, "West, I'm taking the long way, staying on the land as much as I can, maybe take a boat to cross the Atlantic." He shrugged and added as if he needed to, "I need to get her out of my veins." Jo was a constant thought in his head.

"Sounds good, I'm heading out to Tokyo and flying to LAX."

"Brave man."

"Nope I'm self medicating with sleeping pills." Jack laughed. "You were a real pain in my ass."

"Mine too."

"See ya."

"Bye."

On a busy Kobe street, two men who started out hating each other, parted ways.

* * *

Interlude:

ACK!

Crash

Step

Crunch

"Oh shit!"

End of interlude.


	17. Chapter 17: Severed luke warm

Author's Note: Well here it is, the very end of the story. I'm a little misty, after all this was a BEAST to write. The title of this chapter is "severed luke warm," referring to the old adage, "Revenge is a dish best severed cold." The interlude will be repeated in this chapter and completely explained.

There is a reference to Charlie's solo album in the story- it is the album he wrote BEFORE he was in the crash. It was dusted off the music store shelves when the plane crashed to cash in on his death.

Also there is a Henry Rollin's reference to a story about a Bangkok Cab driver. The gist of it is: The cab driver want to take Henry to a whore house but Henry wants to go to the Bangkok Zoo instead and forced the cab driver to walk around the Zoo with him. Very funny stuff, the whole bit can be found on his DVD "Up For it". Go check it out.

There is a Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince spoiler in this chapter so if you haven't read it and plan to skip the whole Plane scene.

There will be a sequel that will take place off the island, not as long as this story. I'm not sure when I am going to write it, but hopefully over the summer.

I'm working on a new story- two chapters (see I can write short stories) called "Loophole" in which the men discover an "alarming trend" women tend to end up dead after sex on this crappy island. It should be up by the end of the week.

Ok this is the part when I feel like I am giving my acceptance speech at the Oscars.

I want to thank everyone who left feedback, Jarlie, ConfidenceMan and Michelina.

Lauren the Oxymoron-I heart you, you rock in case I don't tell you enough.

Spankymcgee- you rock

SapphireGirl- you are amazing and I am going to pimp out your work for minute. She is the BEST writer (HANDS DOWN) in Fan fiction. Really if you haven't already go check out her work. My faves are "the 8th shift" and her current piece, "The Other"

But thanks to Damom- my beta, I love you the most.

THANKS FOR READING

* * *

Chapter 17: Severed luke warm

Interlude:

ACK!

Crash

Step

Crunch

"Oh shit!"

End of interlude.

EIGHT WEEKS LATER

A blond woman stood in front of a hospital, taking two steps forwards then three steps back, trying to work up the courage to walk through the door. She was really quite proud of herself. She had been coming here for four days, and today she was able to make it as far as getting out of her car.

"HOLY SHIT! KATE?" A voice bellowed she turned to see the man running towards her.

"Sawyer?" She coughed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Most likely the same thing you are, I'm looking for Jack."

Sawyer was wearing jeans with a sports coat, cleanly shaven and shorter hair, a vast contrast to Kate who was wearing a gray sweatshirt and baggy jeans.

'Um, I not here for Jack." Kate lied and Sawyer rolled his eyes. As if by magic Jack walked out of the hospital in his street clothes.

Every instinct in Kate's body to her to run, her muscles burned with the desire, but something was holding her in place. It was the death grip Sawyer had on her arm.

"JACK!" Sawyer waved his free arm as Kate struggled to get away.

"Sawyer?" Jack squinted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in love with her, Jack!"

Jack looked at the woman trying to claw herself out of Sawyer arms, "Kate? You're in love with Kate?" He asked angrily.

Sawyer blinked away the confusion. "No, I'm in love with Jo, and I need to get back to the island and the only way to do that is to talk to Charlie."

"Then call him, he's been trying to reach you for weeks." Jack put his sunglasses on.

"Um, I can't, my cell phone was stolen."

Jack sighed, "You wanna get some coffee?"

"Great." Sawyer dragged Kate with him.

Sawyer spent ten minutes arguing with the teenager behind the Starbucks counter that he wanted a regular coffee, none of that fancy shit in it. Jack drank his espresso and Kate quietly sipped on her orange juice.

"So how's Charlie doing?" Sawyer asked after he burnt his mouth on the coffee.

"Physically, he's doing great. Full recovery. Oh, they're married." Jack beamed with pride.

Sawyer seemed disappointed. "Oh."

"Well, they're married on paper. But Charlie says it doesn't count until there's a wedding with a cake, white dress, and tuxedos. And most importantly, he gets to propose."

Kate questioned, "He didn't propose?"

Jack acknowledged her for the first time, "No, he was waking up from a nap and she thrusted some papers in front of him and told him to sign. The marriage license was one of those papers. He still considers Claire his girlfriend until he can "do it up right" Except when he wants to have sex, then he's cool with being married."

Kate smirked, "that sounds just like him."

Jack smiled, then realized what he was doing and frowned. "But they have a lot of other stuff going on. First off, there are the issues with DriveSHAFT and Charlie's solo album."

"What issues; aren't they both doing really well?" Sawyer looked up.

"Both albums are in the top ten in sixteen countries. But Charlie isn't seeing a dime of the money it's making because Liam refuses to recognize Charlie as his brother. See, legally Charlie's dead. Oceanic Air wanted to call off the rescue mission and in doing so; all the family members would have received a lump sum of 250,000 dollars and a ton of frequent flyer miles. Which if you ask me is a little insulting. It was Liam who pushed to declare everyone dead and because Charlie didn't have a will, and as his next of kin, he stood to make the most out of his death."

"Bastard." Kate hissed.

Jack ignored the statement, "Well, Charlie's solo album went to number one and when DriveSHAFT came together for a tribute tour they released a new album, nine song which Charlie wrote. They were song Charlie wanted to debut on the tour he was originally trying to get his brother to join nearly a year ago. His brother has made millions of dollars off of this. When Charlie called him, he showed up at the hospital, took one look at him and said, "You're not my brother." Then he walked out. This was not unexpected from Liam."

Sawyer sipped at his coffee filled with his own personal rage.

Jack continued the sob story, "But the money thing isn't really what's bothering Charlie. It's Aaron. See, Claire wanted to put Charlie down as Aaron's father on the birth certificate but Charlie told her not to. If Charlie wanted to return to his musical career again in all likelihood the press would do some snooping around, they would learn Claire and Charlie already did not have a relationship prior to the plane crash and that Aaron was not really his child. He didn't want her to get in trouble. Therefore, he wanted to do everything as legal as possible. They sent the papers over for Thomas to sign, and since they were legally married, Charlie could adopt Aaron. But Thomas refuses to sign the papers because he feels Charlie is an unfit father since he is a recovering drug addict."

"But Charlie's a great dad. If my dad was a good as Charlie I wouldn't have killed him." Kate slammed her fist in the table.

"I think we can collectively agree that Charlie is an excellent father and none of us would be as screwed up as we are if he was our dad. But I digress, it seems Thomas would be willing to sign the papers…."

"If Charlie and Claire pay." Sawyer completed Jacks sentence.

"Exactly, and since Liam has all the money, they can't pay."

Sawyer rubbed his head and moved his hand quickly to the table, but stopping it just prior to it hitting the table. "What the hell Jack. You were supposed to look out for him. That's what a big brother is supposed to do."

"Yeah and as it turns out, I really am a big brother. Claire's. Long story, my dad was a bigger asshole than I thought."

"Well, double hell, Jack, why aren't you doing anything about it?" Sawyer put his cup down and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kate's eyebrows creased.

"I think its obvious, Freckles, I'm going to Australia and I'm going to kick some ass."

Jack sighed and pulled out his cell phone, "Sit down, Sawyer, Sayid and I are leaving tomorrow. Hurley's is paying for the whole thing, private flight, first class hotel, a car, everything, as long as he doesn't have to fly. You want in?"

"Um, yeah. I want in." He stated with "duh" in his voice.

Jack looked at Kate across the table, "You want in, too?"

She nodded.

The call was made. Jack gave them instructions and refused to look at Kate again.

Kate and Sawyer sat alone at the table. "You think he's still mad at me." She laughed bitterly.

"You broke his heart Freckles, how do you expect him to react?"

* * *

By nine o clock the next morning Jack was seating on the plane stewing in his own anger. It was a beautiful private plane, plush leather seats, wood paneling, crystal glasses, no expensive spared.

Kate took her seat as far from Jack as possible. He studied her through his sunglasses, livid at her flat stomach. Suddenly he was grateful he was wearing sunglasses and no one could see his tears as he turned away. Sawyer and Sayid were next to enter the plane, greeting the other sojourns.

Kate pulled out her book, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince; she was about a quarter of the way through. A smirk to rival Hitler's crossed Jack's face. "It's a shame that Snape kills Dumbledore in the last few pages."

Kate's eyes grew wide. "You son of bitch! What the Hell JACK! What did I do?"

"What did you do? You hauled ass out of Japan WHILE Charlie was still in surgery. Now you're pretending to care about him. You know what really got me pissed. You were pregnant and now you're obviously not! Damn it Kate, how the hell did you expect me to react?"

The air was heavy with his rage. Sawyer and Sayid made awkward eye contact.

"Excuse me," All eyes focused on the man in uniform shifting his weight, "It's going to a LONG flight. Um, I am your captain and if there is anything you need you can see me or Nancy your flight attendant." His eyes shifted between Jack and Kate, "A very long flight."

Sayid sighed and pulled his book from his bag, yanked the bookmark from its spot and glared at Jack. "I just spent the last three weeks reading all the Harry Potter books." He glanced down at the Half Blood Prince in his lap, "I guess there's no need to finish this."

The flight was, as promised, long. Of course, flying with four survivors of a plane crash did make it slightly more interesting for the crew. Each of the survivors packed the items they would need if they crashed on an island.

When they landed, there was a sigh of relief and a rant from Sawyer about the ending of Little Women, "What the hell? Amy marries Laurie? Beth dies? Jo marries that other guy. Why would anyone name their children after this book?" Sawyer threw the book in disgust.

The hotel was as lavish as promised, complete with spa, which Sawyer pointed out to Kate that this was her opportunity to get a Brazilian Waxing. She slapped him.

Jack pointed out, "you do have an account at the spa, Hurley set it up for you, get a dress while you're at it. It's cheaper to set you as the bait, instead of paying some local whore." Venom spewed from his mouth.

Kate turned on her heels and stormed to her room. Sayid glared up at Jack, "You should be a little bit more kind to her."

"Why?" Jack asked bitterly and headed into the shower.

Sawyer continued to read his new book, "Hey Sayid, did you notice what Freckles drank the entire flight?"

"No." He shook his head.

"I did." With that he returned to his book.

* * *

Kate was fitted with an earpiece, hidden camera, and new dress. She was also a brunette, again. Sawyer made a comment about her looking as hot as a thousands suns, Jack found his eyes glancing in her direction and hating it.

"If you get in trouble come up with a code word and we'll come to help you out." Jack offered but kept his distance.

Kate rolled her eyes, "how about 'help'?" She hated that Jack always made things more complicated then it needed to be.

They rode in silence to the club. It had become a weekly practice for Liam to come to cheat on his wife there and be escorted to the VIP section. Kate was already back there when he arrived. Within ten minutes his hand was working its way up her thigh. Jack felt predatory urges.

It took a half an hour to get Kate to work her magic on Liam. Hurley had set up a second hotel room for the "interview" to take place. Liam's tongue was half way down Kate's throat when she pushed open the hotel door. The room was dark, except for one lamp in the corner of the room where Jack had been reading a newspaper. Sawyer sat on the obligatory hotel desk in the other corner, Sayid paced back and forth next to the bed.

"What kind of party is this?" Liam asked Kate. "Because I'm not into that sort of stuff, anymore."

Kate pushed Liam down onto a chair in the center of the room. "We're here on behalf of your brother." Kate's eye narrowed.

"My brother's dead, he died in a plane crash." Liam stammered.

"Considering your brother is the one that got us off the island, I beg to differ." Sayid hissed.

Sawyer paced around the chair, "It must have been tough living in the shadow of your younger and more talented brother. Sure you could fake it to the world, but not yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kate leaned in and ran her fingers through his hair until her hand gently landed around his neck. "Give him back his money."

"No! Its mine! I worked for it; I toured and set up the gigs. I AM the BAND, not Charlie."

Jack glowered from behind his newspaper and jumped across the room. "You're also the one who got him hooked on drugs and abandon him every time he needed you." Jack fist crushed Liam's nose. "You were supposed to look after him, THAT'S what a big brother is supposed to do!"

Liam blinked away his tears, the natural reaction to a broken nose. "What the bloody hell? Are you daft?"

Jack moved his face within inches of Liam's blood soaked face. "I'm your best friend in this little room, because I'll just break your nose. Him," he pointed to Sawyer. "He'll beat you. And that guy," he pointed to Sayid, "He'll break you. But the one you should be most afraid of is the girl. She'll kill."

Liam swallow, "Look I'm not giving him the money until that little whore of his gives up her on that dreams of leaching off of him as her baby's daddy." He naturally assumed Claire would only be with his little brother for his money, which he intended to keep away from Charlie while Claire was still in the picture.

The room was still. The rage was visible, tiny waves of vile hatred emanated from the people in the room.

Sayid turned away recalling the screams that haunted his dreams. The night of the attack, when Charlie fell to the ground, Claire was at his side, hold his blood in her hands, screaming for Jack. She followed Jack to the operating room. Her cries when Charlie started to convulse and shake echoed through the metal hallways of the island. She screamed as if it was her body that had been torn apart by bullets. To question Claire's love, her loyalty, was a horrific thing to do.

Sayid often pondered late at night if Shannon had loved him as deeply. He always came to the same conclusion. No. He slammed the toolbox on the table next to Liam, his eye like arctic daggers, "My name is Sayid Jarrah and I am a torturer."

* * *

The team returned to their five star hotel, feeling satisfied, a job well done. There was a little bounce in their collective steps.

"Night, guys." Kate waved and started ahead of the men towards the elevators.

Sayid stated he was hungry and wanted to get some dinner. Sawyer stated he would tag along if Sayid paid. Jack rolled his eyes and stated he was going to the bar.

"Hey, Jack," Sawyer kicked at the potted plant in the lobby, "did you notice what Kate's been drinking this entire trip?"

"No, should I?" He looked annoyed that anyone should bring up her name in his company.

"Orange juice. Gee, what would make a grown woman only drink orange juice?"

Jack's heart stopped, his feet seemed glued to the ground as he watched Kate push the elevator button. He sprinted towards her, his anger and hatred melting with each step.

Kate stepped into the elevator; he followed a half step behind her.

The doors closed and they watched the lights as they ascended the floors.

2 bing

"So why did you come back?" He asked.

3 bing

"I was tried of running."

4 bing

"What changed?"

5 bing

"I thought if I left you, put some distance between us I could get you out of my mind."

6 bing

"It didn't work, did it?"

7 bing.

"Nope, I thought leaving you was the best option, I didn't want to ruin your life."

8 bing

"Why would you think that?"

9 bing

"Habit, history, fate, destiny."

10 bing

"You decided to say 'screw it' and came back?"

11 bing

"Yep. You have a strange effect on me, Jack."

12 bing

"Ditto, I spent twenty grand to hire a detective to find you."

13 bing

"Why would you do that?"

14 bing.

"I think the answer is pretty obvious. For the record, I'm sorry for the way I treated during this trip.

15 bing

"I'm still pregnant, the doctor says I'm carrying long. I could pee on a stick if you don't believe me. "

16 bing

The doors open and they walk out hand in hand.

* * *

The next morning Sawyer was in a new huff over Charlotte's Web, claiming it was a snuff book and no child should read it. He also questioned Jo's sanity because, after all, it was her favorite book.

Kate and Jack were arguing about the directions to Thomas' flat. She said to turn left and he turned right, he was wrong.

"Jack, you didn't come back to the room, what happened?" Sawyer smirked.

"Shut up, Sawyer." Kate answered, defending her man's honor. Bob Segert's voice filled the car as Jack's cell phone rang. He knew by the ring tone who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Charlie," he looked nervously around the car. Their actions the night before were supposed to be secret in nature; Charlie had too much pride to ask for help.

"Hi Jack, I tried calling your house but you weren't home." There was some off about his voice, "So where are you?"

Jack shrugged, even though it was useless, "Just driving around."

"Really?" Charlie didn't believe him. "So, how's Kate?"

"Kate?" Jack nearly choked on her name. "Why do you ask?"

"I got this strange phone call from my brother this morning and his lawyers. It seems that my Swiss bank account is being reopened and a large amount of money will be deposited into it."

"Well that's great, Charlie, congrats."

Silence

"Jack, cut the bloody crap. Is Sawyer there?"

Jack handed his cell phone back to Sawyer. "Hi Charlie,"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to find you for the last six weeks."

"I was mugged in Bangkok." Sawyer watched Sydney's streets pass him by.

"Bullocks. Tell me the truth! I was on the phone with you at the time."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need your help with something and if I can't trust you to tell me the truth, what's the point in asking you for this favor?" Mystery wrapped itself with every word he spoke.

Curiosity was too much for Sawyer, as always. "So you know that Henry Rollin's bit about taking the cab drivers to the Bangkok Zoo?"

"Yeah, the cabbies don't like that." Charlie had tried a couple of times in his lifetime.

"No they don't. Anyway I was at the hippopotamus exhibit when a bee left over from the Jurassic period attacked me. I dropped my cell phone in the hippo pit. That's when the hippo stepped on it. I think its some kind of karma for calling Hurley fat all those times."

Sayid held in his snickers, Kate's shoulders started to shake and Jack was cracking up.

"You were attacked by a bumble bee?"

"It was huge, genetically altered or something." Sawyer huffed.

Charlie laughed, "Remember when you used to be a bad ass?"

"Remember when you used to snort heroin off of strippers tits." Sawyer mocked back.

Silence.

"Sawyer you're on speaker phone and Claire's right next to me." Charlie stated flatly.

"Hi Sawyer." Claire added bitterly.

"Hi Claire." Sawyer rubbed his face, now the rest of the car was roaring as they pulled up to the apartment. The other passengers started to get out of the car, as Sawyer stayed in and continued his conversation. "So what do you need me to do?"

Charlie sighed, but as he spoke his smile started to reflect in his voice. "I need you to take a little trip for me. I don't think I can physically do it another few months and I really can't wait that long. There's a boat waiting for you in the Sydney harbor named, The Swan. You need to take it back to the island."

"What?" Sawyer's eyes opened but everything still seemed blurry.

"Yeah, there's a package I left behind and I need you to pick it up for me. It's small and rather a large boat, so if there's anything else you want to take back with you, it's fine. The boat is scheduled to leave tomorrow but if you get there sooner…"

Sawyer jumped into the front seat of the car, contemplated stealing it, and thought better of it when he saw Jack standing outside. Charlie continued with his instructions, there was a pier in La Jolla where he would meet Sawyer in ten days. "Take good care of the package."

Sawyer, with a clear and new incentive bounded out of the car. Sayid asked Jack, "Can we beat the crap out of him?"

"Let's see what he has to say first." Jack stated.

Sawyer was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm going back to the island." He announced while he pressed the buzzer.

The others looked at him as if he was crazy.

Thomas opened the door. "Who are you?"

"We're here on behalf of Claire Littleton." Kate stated.

"What does that little bitch want?"

Time stopped, slowly all eyes looked at Jack. "Yeah NOW we can beat the crap out of him."

Kicking his ass would take too much time, Sawyer raised his gun to Thomas's head, "sign the fucking papers." He thrusted the papers into the man's, whose pants were now wet, chest. Sayid handed him a pen. When the papers were signed Sawyer stole Thomas's car keys, telling everyone he would see them in a few days.

* * *

TEN DAYS LATER.

Charlie paced on the pier. "What's taking so long?" He whined.

"It's a long cruise, Charlie, calm down." Claire rubbed his back with one hand and held Aaron with the other. Slowly other people arrived on the dock, which greeted Charlie and Claire with hugs and handshakes.

Aaron walked around the dock under the watchful eye of his father and mother. (Charlie was officially Aaron's father according to the papers.) Kate, who was now showing her pregnancy, grabbed Claire's hand and ooed and awed over her diamond ring.

"So how's married life?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't count until we have a wedding. White dress, cake, all that crap." Charlie added angrily, "Until then we're engaged. Expect when it s time to file for taxes, then we're married."

"A white dress? Charlie, I think the cat's out of the bag." Claire laughed holding up Aaron as proof.

Charlie's eyes remained fixed on the water as Jack approached him. "Hey Jack, you wanna help me paint my house?"

Jack blinked a few times at Charlie as the women started to talk about Claire's diamond ring. When Sun asked her about the brand Claire shrugged, "I didn't want him to spend a lot of money. So I said no to Tiffany's but the box did have an H W on the inside.

"He bought you a Harry Winston diamond!" Sun yelped.

"You dropped thirty grand down for an engagement ring and you're getting cheap with paint?" Jack hissed.

"Look, I got a second chance with money and I don't plan on blow it this time. Why pay someone for a job I could do myself." Then he started to play on Jack's heartstrings, "Besides I could fall and hurt myself, I am recovering from a gun shot wound."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Please, you were have sex three days after the surgery."

"Which, once again, Sawyer walked in on. I need to get that man a bell or something." Charlie crossed his arms and grumbled.

The dot on the horizon started to get bigger as it approached the dock. Charlie started bouncing, jumping and yanking on everyone's shirts. "THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled swinging Aaron around.

His frustration and impatient started to grew with each passing second. At one point Jack had to hold Charlie back from jumping on the boat, with the promise he would help paint the house as long as Charlie waited until the boat was completely docked.

The ramp slammed down on the pier and the bridge was formed.

A tiny body came sprinting out off of the boat and launched himself into Charlie's arms.

"Dad!"

For a long time nothing happen, just the unimaginable bliss of reunion. Charlie buried his head in Daniel's neck. "Missed you, Little Man."

Other people left the boat, Sawyer, with his hands entwined with Jo's. He caught Charlie eye briefly, unspoken thank yous were exchanged.

Two more people bounded off the boat, one called out Charlie's name. He turned in the direction of the voice; he had always assumed he would never hear her voice again.

Beth and her husband stood on the dock. "What? You didn't think you could do this all on your own?" She waved at him.

"I'm not alone, I've got my family." He nodded his head at Claire.

Beth rolled her eyes, how could anyone be so dense? "No Charlie, you've got **your** family." She motioned with her hand to all the people standing on the dock. Jin and Sun holding their new born baby girl. Hurley with his ever present grin. Jack with his arm around Kate stood next to Sayid. Even Sawyer disconnected his embrace with Jo to smirk at Charlie.

Charlie groaned, hating that Beth always seemed to be right. Everything he had ever needed was in front of him. While the future seemed hazy at best, everyone was taking risks by leaving the island and to form a new life here on the mainland, the future didn't seem as dark and foreboding as it once did.

Charlie lifted Daniel onto his shoulders, ignoring the protest from Jack. Aaron was steady on Claire's hips, as she walked over and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie looked over his family, his brand new hope, all that he ever wanted and proclaimed, "Let's go home."


End file.
